A Story Within a Story: The Monsters Attack!
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Branches off from my story Tokyo Mew Mew 2, Seka is still living on her own taking care of Ryu, but then these strange new aliens who call themselves monsters come around and are trying to steal Ryu for info on mew DNA. parter-writing with Tomahawk 3.0
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It Mississippigirl13, and me and Tomahawk 3.0 are teaming up together to write a story. It'll take place kinda in the middle of my other story Tokyo mew mew 2, and we are going to bring in some different, and very awesome characters. Here is Tomahawk 3.0 to explain!

Thank you Mississipigirl13! Hello, I am Tomahawk 3.0 and I'm here to tell you about these characters of mine, that Mississipigirl13 so graciously agreed for us pair up and write a story about them with me in her story! (I named myself after 2 of my characters named Tomahawk and Tomahawk 2.0, do you get? But that's not the only reason!) These characters are: "THE ANIME DESTROYERS" or "THE MONSTER EMPIRE" or simply "The Monsters" (and yes, you will be reading about the 2 Tomahawks in this story too)

They are a race of God loving alien beings that roam the universe, destroying any/all anime worlds that double-crossed them 1500 hundred years ago! Before we get into that, let's talk a little more about the monsters themselves. Eight thousand years, years after the empire was first formed, the Lord send a being known now as "THE GAURDIEN" to bestow the new empire with powerful gifts. But "KING CLAW" didn't even bothered listening, he just laugh at The Guardian for the way he looked. But what the king didn't know was that it was a test, to see if they can really know how to treat others who are different then they are, but since the king and his court laugh at the messenger, by the Lord command, The Guardian cursed them until the day, that long awaited day that they would learn their lesson and be free! He turned them into creatures of all shapes, all sizes and all colors! But with their new looks, came awesome powers; each monster (though they weren't called that 'till later) had his or her own magic power to do anything you can imagine! They also received the power of regeneration, healing themselves at remarkable speeds! And their life span was altered so drastically, that they can now live for thousands of years, in fact, when you're an adult, a monster in still in kindergarten! Monsters count as adults at the age of 700!

1500 years ago, under the rule of "KING GLADIOUS" (Claw's oldest son and oldest out of three children) after watching and witnessing all the human stories of the bible unfold, the monsters was in a time peace, until humans from the sailor moon universe (though it became that much later) wondered into the one of the monsters home galaxies (they had five, but now only three), the monsters instantly made peace with them, hoping to finally break the curse and make friends with the creature they had long watched. But it was not meant to be, the humans flooded into the monsters galaxies, then to make matters worse, they raided the homes of millions of monsters (it's because of the humans they are now called monsters, the name just kinda...stuck!), burning them to the ground!! Then, if that wasn't bad enough, the humans turned many, many of the survivors into slaves, working in the fields for the humans' profit! Those that escape from being slaves went to the capital planet (Omega) to protest to the king. Much to the king's surprise, the humans were doing as the protester said, and so after a brief chat with the queen if these humans, the Monsters declared war! They successfully kick the humans out of their galaxies, but at the price of 2 of their galaxies and 20 of their planet, three other wars followed, the king died (blown up is more like it, I suppose.) and his oldest son (oldest out of ten!) "WIRETOX" became king and remain as king to this day!

After the fourth war, Wiretox called the fight off for no apparent reason and the monsters went home, but much to the Monsters dismay the wars continued after time (about 16 years, maybe twenty) , after the queen (Wiretox's wife Elizabeth) disappeared in a burst of golden smoke. From them on, the Monsters have been on a thousand year crusade that seems to have no end in sight. During this crusade, they met (around 199798) a young superhero named "TOMAHAWK" who stop their crusade dead in its tracks. The Monsters weren't going to take this laying down, but no matter what they did, Tomahawk always seem to gain the upper hand. Until, one day, after many years of fighting him, the Monsters found another teenage boy (Tomahawk is now 18) who looked exactly like Tomahawk, on a bottom of a cliff, battered and bruised on an alternate planet to Tomahawk's. They put him back together and found out that somehow, he knows the future, no one could explain why, but he seemed to have come up with all this cartoon/fanfiction stories that ended up being the Monsters vary future! And so, they made him a deal and he became "TOMAHAWK 2.0". A little while later, the Monsters send him to fight his alternateself, who he easily defeated with only a broomstick! And Tomahawk 2.0 led the monsters to victory, as they conquered Tomahawk's home planet, and forced the "G.P.I" (the agency Tomahawk work for, which stands for, the GALAXY PROTECTION INSTITUTE!) out of the galaxy!

Later on down the road, Tomahawk teamed up with these new superheroes who found themselves fighting the Monsters as well, called "THE RAINBOW WARRIORS" (but it's more like, he come around from time to time and asks for their help, and they help him out with whatever it happens to be and it's usually pretty darn big!!) which leads up to even more team ups, like; The spider riders, the cast of Shaman king, the sailor scouts, the mews mews (the Monsters eventually conquer their planet, but in this story, they already have and the mews, especially Mint who has ended up dating Tomahawk are now staying with him on the G.P.I main station) and the cast of Pokemon.

Our (Mississipigirl13 and my) story begins as the Monsters exit a time warp and enter the future galaxy of the mews mews in their humongous "FATHER OF ALL MOTHER SHIPS" and half the fleet too. On the main bridge, we see Wiretox sitting on his throne, with his Prime Minster and many other monsters are at the control panel. A magnified image of Tokyo appears on the screen, Wiretox replies with his British accent, "We already conquered this planet, and yet it doesn't look like we have any influence at all!"

"I know, odd, very odd." replied his Prime Minster Isaac the heart monster.

"Anyway, on to business. Get those images Tomahawk 2.0 told us about, onto the screen, and make it snappy chaps!" replied Wiretox, walking away from his throne. The image of a women and her baby appear on the screen, and they are images of Seka and her baby Ryu! "This here is Seka, according to Tomahawk 2.0, she is the daughter of Ichigo and Masaya, she is eighteen years old, and secretly dated an alien, aka, the son of Kish named Hayoto, ran away from home, had her heart broken and had Hayoto's baby...out of wedlock!" said Wiretox to his men on the bridge. The monsters boo, since they frown at having a child out of wedlock. "Yes, yes, I known we frown at that, but if our analyses is correct, and coming from Tomahawk 2.0 it usually is, the baby, Ryu, R Y U, has inherited the red data animal DNA, the very DNA that we been wanting to analyze to learn more about the infusion process that made the mews in the first place. The mission: to take the baby away from his mother and bring him back here for testing. It shouldn't be hard since her mother was weak and powerless against us." replies Wiretox. The monsters laugh, remembering how easy it always was to defeat the mews, over and over. "Yes, well, Shadow!"

Then a pair of glowing red eyes appeared from the shadows. "Yes, your majesty?" replied a very silent, yet almost Clint Eastwood sounding voice.

"I want you to retrieve the baby at all cost!" said Wiretox to the thing in the shadows.

"It is done. It will be like taking candy from a baby, or rather, a baby from his mom!" replied Shadow, then, by travailing through the shadows, went off to a nearby teleporter station.

Take it away Mississipigirl13! (1375 words)

The sunshine shone through the window, hitting the young woman in the eyes and slowly waking her from her short-lived sleep. In the course of eleven hours she'd managed to catch four hours of sleep, one of her better times since her young son's birth. A part of her wanted to just stay in bed and catch a few more minutes, but if she wanted a shower she had no choice but to get up before Ryu.

Pushing herself up, she climbed out of bed drowsily. Her eyes fell upon a crib on the other side of the room, located under the window. A soft smile crept onto her face as she moved over to the crib and looked down at the baby inside it. He was a peculiar boy, to be sure. He wasn't even two months old and already he was doing things that were normal for older babies, but simply impossible for younger ones. He could roll around, recognize colors and shapes, shake a rattle, sit up with some help, and many, many other things. Of course, that wasn't even taking into consideration his alien powers. Thankfully no signs of mew powers had come yet, but then hers hadn't until she hit puberty, so that was one more thing that would brand the poor boy as a freak. Though, his hair could do that by itself, with its metallic green coloring, looking black only until light hit it, when it would shine a dark green.

Turning, she walked from the room, heading towards the bathroom that was located across the hall. The house was filled with shadows, the windows covered up with blinds and all lights off. The rays that managed to find their way inside shone on things, making long, dark shadows hit walls and stretch across floors. Walking into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, her long red hair braided with some pieces sticking up in frizzy waves, having escaped during the hectic, restless night. Pulling the hair band from her hair she combed her fingers through the braid, letting it come loose and hang around her face and she looked around for a towel. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair again in irritation.

Walking back out of the room to go and find a towel she froze, her abnormally good hearing picking up on very soft movement in her bedroom. It was so quiet even she could barely hear it, and surely any normal human without a wild cat's DNA in them wouldn't have heard a thing. A part of her said it was just Ryu shifting positions, or maybe a rat going through the vents—for her apartment was anything but high class—but another part felt she better check.

Entering the room a very dark shadow lay next to the crib—a shadow that hadn't been there only minutes ago. Without even thinking she grabbed a rattle from the dresser beside her and flung it at the shadow, throwing herself forward at almost the same moment and grabbing the infant. A cry of shock and slight pain rang through the room as Seka jumped away from the shadow, her eyes hard. Two glowing red dots looked up at her from the shadows, glaring, as she reached up and grabbed the blinds string with her spare hand, pulling them up and bathing the room with light.

The two glowing eyes belonged to a black… thing. It was black in color with three fingers on each hand, three toes on each foot, an abnormally large head, large feet, and very thick arms. It stepped forward and the woman jumped back instantly, one arm holding the now awake baby while the other was braced on the wall, steadying her as the initial shock began to fade. The thing smirked slightly, or at least it looked like a smirk. Maybe it was a smile, or a sneer. She wasn't exactly in the state of mind to be able to tell the difference between any facial expressions, especially one on the thing before her.

"Yes, that was about the same reaction your mother had when she met her first monster." The thing said, his voice cool and sounding strangely similar to that one actor, Clint Eastwood the girl thought his name was. He played in a lot of western movies anyway.

"What are you, and what are you doing in my home?" the girl asked, holding the crying child close as she took another step back, not sure if she should feel threatened, scared, or friendly. Why was he here again? Had he already said and she was in too much shock to have heard?

The thing seemed to smirk again, "I am a monster of planet Silcon. My name is Shadow, and I am here for your son. So if you'll just hand him over it'll save me a lot of time. I beat your mother many times; I don't want to have to waste time beating her scrawny kid. You look enough like her, you probably fight like her too." She may be in a daze, but she recognized an insult when she heard one.

Her eyes hardened once again and she got in a fighting position, holding out one hand, "Try and take him." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

He sighed, "Fine, we'll do it the hard way." Without another word he held out his hand and a dark, black laser shot from it. Quick as a cat (haha, get it? 'cause she has cat DNA? don't you…? sigh never mind…) she jumped out of the way, dodging out of the room and throwing herself into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her as the thing—monster as he called himself—came after her, his hand held out. Something hit the door as Seka searched through the drawers, trying to find her razor. Grabbing it she turned just as the door opened. Red lasers shot from his eyes and she barely had time to duck. The laser bounced off the mirror and hit the monster. Holding Ryu close she slid under his legs, dragging the razor across his leg, giving him a long, deep cut. He gave a cry as he tried to grab for her, but his cut leg made him stumble, giving her a chance to get down the hall and into the kitchen.

Throwing herself into the kitchen she looked back as the monster came after her, his glowing red eyes looking all the more threatening with his anger. His leg flew out and slammed into the flood, shaking the whole apartment. Inside the kitchen Seka let out a sharp scream as cabinet doors opened and food, pots, pans, dishes, and glasses flew out around her. She threw herself against a wall, shielding Ryu with her body. A hand landed on her shoulder—a very, very large hand—and she turned around quickly, bringing her leg up and kicking the monster across the face. He stumbled backwards and she kicked him again, this time in the stomach. He grabbed hold of a counter in order to keep himself from falling down. She went to slip by him again but he pulled himself together, his cut leg no long even bleeding and healing before her eyes, and, quick as lightning, was in front of her and pushing her backwards. She skidded on the floor, hitting a wall and banging her head on it painfully.

Gritting her teeth she reached up and grabbed her pendent. "MEW SEKA METAMORPHOSES!"

A blinding light surrounded her, and when she immerged she had on a black mini skirt that barely covered her up and a black tank top with a pink heart on it that went halfway down her stomach. They both clung tightly to her and she had on black boots with pink laces that went up to her knees, black gloves that left her fingers (which now had pink fingernails) uncovered. She had black cat ears and a black tail. Her long, red hair was up in a ponytail and her usually soft brown eyes were narrowed and intent. She was holding a black staff that had a pink heart on the top. When she was younger this outfit was perfect, but now that she was a mother it did make her stand out a bit.

"Ribbon Seka Check!" she cried, holding out the staff from where she still sat, Ryu crying in her arms.

The thing morphed, becoming a black brick wall, and the attack bounced off him, flying back towards Seka. She rolled away, holding Ryu tight to her chest, careful not to hurt him. During the roll she sent out another blast, this time hitting her target, catching him off guard as he was morphing back into his normal shape. He staggered back, growled slightly, and then all hell broke loose.

Wind seemed to pick up around them, though they were inside, and suddenly there seemed to be a horrible, deadly black hurricane all around them, though it didn't seem to affect Shadow in the least. Diving under the table Seka covered Ryu, protecting him, while also holding onto one of the table legs to keep it from blowing away and to keep herself from being sucked out.

Then suddenly everything went still, until, that is, a large hand grabbed the back of her neck and threw her across the room, where she landed against one of the many windows in her apartment. Turning she looked at the monster that stood there, looking tired out and still angry. He had his arm out, ready to attack if needed, and gave her a smirk.

"Now is when you ask yourself: do I feel lucky? Well, do ya punk!?"

Her free hand strayed to the window, where she discreetly undid the lock so that, if putting pressure on it, it would pop right out.

"More than you know." She replied. This brought confusion to his face, and with one breath she yelled out her attack and then pushed her back against the window. The powerful wind that came from her staff threw Shadow's hand away so he couldn't aim, and she fell backwards out the window, the air catching at her hair and face. Landing on her feet she wasted no time in running from the alleyway she landed in, away from her apartment and the monster inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow stumbles back up, angrier then before, but finds the catgirl is gone! So he sticks his head out the window Seka climbed out of and catches a glimpse of her running out of the ally.

"COWARD!!" he yells at her. He sticks head back into the apartment and replies to himself, "Round 1...draw." Then Shadow notices that the arm she shot at came out of joint, so he grabs it and puts it back in again. "AHH!! Yeah, I 'm definitely going to feel that later!" said Shadow in slight pain. Then, there's a knock at the door.

"Seka! What was all that noise!? I told you to keep that baby of yours quiet! Oh, and where's this months rent?" said a voice coming from the front door.

"Oh...what in the name of Silcon is it now?!" replied Shadow, going to a window and opens the blinds, just a crack, to see who it is. He sees a short, fat, bold man in a t-shirt (it was Seka's landlord!)

"Seka, open this door at once!!" said the landlord.

"UH, in a minute!" said Shadow, trying to sound like a girl, but failing miserably!

He goes to the door, unlocks it with no problem, but when it came to the door knob, well, let's just say, monsters with fewer fingers have more problems with 'door knobs' then those with 5 or more, that, and their not use to those things ('cause they have sliding, automatic doors.

"Darn these things humans call door knobs!!" said Shadow to himself. He finally manages opens the door and replies to the landlord, "What do you want?" The landlord screams and then they both exchange screams for a few moments. Then the human runs away, trips, gets back up and runs into his apartment.

"Funny, you'd think a monster would get used to that by now." replied Shadow. He closes the door and replies to himself, "He ran fast for a fat guy." Just then, he gets a call on his wrist communicator, "Shadow here."

"Shadow, where are you?! We expected you back here five minutes ago!" replied a British accent (Wiretox, to be precise)

"Sorry sir, but I ran into a little snag." replied Shadow.

"What do you mean? It can't be that hard to take a baby away from a pathetic weakling." said Wiretox.

"No...but it is hard to take a baby away from a fast, little catgirl who kicks your face! Your majesty, I'm afraid we underestimated this one." said Shadow.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. Return to the fathership and give us your report, and make sure that I hear every, little detail, or else!" replied Wiretox, hanging up.

Shadow lowered his arm, looked at the window that Seka climbed out and replied, making a promise to himself, "Next time, there will be no running away for you, catgirl." He lefts up his arm to his mouth and replied, "Scotti, beam me up."

"Aye sir!" said a voice over the communicator.

And so, Shadow is teleported back to the ship.

Meanwhile, back with Seka, she has finally stopped running, and is exhausted from her fight with that thing, Shadow he called himself. She leans, up against a wall and slides down to the ground, with Ryu in her arms, still crying after their ordeal. She tries to comfort him by rocking him and singing a little song to him, which calms him down just a little bit. She decided, against her better judgment, to go back to her apartment, perhaps to see if the coast is clear or maybe to fight off this monster that tried to snatch her baby out of her apartment, who knows, but all in all, she felt as though it was safe to go back.

Seka returned to her apartment to find it empty; the monster was nowhere to be seen or heard. So she put Ryu down for a nap after he calmed down and began to clean the apartment (which was in a horrible state, and you can see why!) For some odd reason, her landlord didn't really bothered her with the rent anymore (or at lease, he was more polite about it!!).

Back at the Fatherofallmotherships, Shadow returns to the bridge to give a full report about his fight with this 'New mew' as they call her.

"Alright Shadow, lets hear it." replied Wiretox.

Shadow replies, "Well, I was about to grab the baby when she must of heard me or something, and then she threw a rattle at me, hitting me in the head!"

"But weren't you a shadow?" asked Isaac, his old teacher.

"Yes." simply replied Shadow.

"Then how can she hear you? Shadows don't make noise!" said Isaac.

"Well she did, I don't know how! She must have super hearing or something, otherwise, she wouldn't have took the baby away and open the blinds. Then I introduce myself, asked for the baby, but she wouldn't give it to me, and so I fire at her with my small version of 'shadow cannon' and she ran into the bathroom." replied Shadow.

"You used the smaller version of your attack?" asked Wiretox.

"Well, you said she was weak, so I thought I play it easy on her." said Shadow, looking scared.

"You idiot! You're suppose to fight hard, not easy!! And what do I keep telling you!? Rule number 1 to victory, 'never make the first move!!" replied Wiretox, raising his voice at Shadow.

"I'm so sorry, sir it won't happen again, I promise your majesty." replied Shadow.

"Now tell me more about your ordeal Shadow." said Wiretox.

"Well, where was I," says Shadow, "Oh yeah, I open the bathroom door and blasted her with my laser eyes, only to have her duck, have the lasers bounce off a mirror and hit me in the face!!"

Laughter could be heard from high above, they look up and see Fred the goofy monster, this skinny, long bodied thing with orange fur, a bright green spiral going up his body, same colored horn (green) a big nose, hot pink arms with purple boxing gloves whose straps go up to his elbows (will be detailed in full later on in the story), hanging upside down from the railing of the balcony above them, laughing at his old rival.

"You got blasted by your own lasers, hoo hoo hoo hoo!!"

"Shut up, you moronic nut job!" demanded Shadow.

"Gentlemen, please! Continue Shadow." said Wiretox.

"Yes your highness. Then this Seka girl slid in between my legs and cut me with a razor! I tried to grab her but I stumble because of my wound, she cut me deep man, it's a good thing I regenerate otherwise I wouldn't have gotten back up so easily. She ran into the kitchen, I use my shadow kick to shake the apartment. Then I tried to come from behind, but she turned and kick me in the face! And then the stomach! Then she tried to get away, but I got in front of her and pushed her down. Then she morphed, send a blast at me, but I used 'shadow wall' to defend myself, but she sent another blast, which I'm afraid, hit it's mark. Then, I had enough, and so I use my 'shadow storm' attack and forced her to go under a table. There, I stopped, grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her across the room. And out of nowhere, she blasted my arm, climbed out a window and ran away. Then this crazy fat guy showed up and so I gently scared him away. After that, you call me sir." told Shadow.

"When you mean 'gently scared', do you mean like just opening the door and just stand there, or yelling at him?" asked Wiretox.

"Just standing there." replied Shadow.

"Well your majesty, it sounds like we have another 'hero' to get rid of, don't worry, I have another plan!" said Isaac.

"Which won't work!" said a voice coming into the bridge.

"Ah, Tomahawk 2.0, nice for you to join us. Now, tell me the meaning of your unexpected visit?" asks Wiretox to a teenage boy, wearing brown pants, brown jacket with a big "T 2.0" on it with orange rims, brown boots, and a cowboy hat with another "T 2.0" on it.

"And tell us why won't my plan work!" asked Isaac.

"Well, your plan won't work 'cause she'll just beat the monsters you were going to send. That's why I'm here Wiretox, to tell you a plan to successfully retrieve the baby." said T 2.0 (it's a nickname Mississippigirl13 came up with for him) with a straight face, but a slight grin as always.

"Splendid, now tell us, what is it?" asked Wiretox.

"We will go with Isaac's plan first!" said Tomahawk 2.0. Looks of shock and confusion have fallen upon the monsters faces, one minute he says this plan won't work, then the next he says to go with it!!

"What!?" asked Isaac.

"My thoughts exactly. You told us his plan won't work!" replied Wiretox.

"It won't, but it will serve a purpose. We do Isaac's plan, right? Then after she beats a few, we'll will have successfully sent the catgirl into a false sense of security. But when she falls asleep, we'll send another monster to grab the baby while she sleeps!" replies Tomahawk 2.0.

"What a fantastic idea! I love it! Now then, who shall we send as the first decoy?" says Wiretox.

"I believe its up to the prime minister." said Tomahawk 2.0.

"Thank you Tomahawk 2.0 and thank you for putting my plan in yours." replied Isaac.

"No problem." said T 2.0.

"Anyway, thanks to Tomahawk 2.0 here, we shall send...RAPPER RAPTOR!"

"Excellent, and the monster that finishes the job?" says Wiretox.

Tomahawk 2.0 replies, "Fred."

The monsters then go into this thing were they say 'What!?' one after the other, until Fred says it, loosing his grip, falling to the floor, head first, right along side Wiretox's throne.

He sits up and replies, "Me?"

"Why else do you think that the author of this story just now mentioned you?" said T 2.0.

"Huh, good point." replied Fred.

"Wait a minute here! You mean to tell me that a mission I started, Fred will finished!?" says Shadow, going up to Tomahawk 2.0.

T 2.0 simply replies to Shadow, "Yes."

"Well, I for one will not stand for this! Your majesty, you have to admit, Fred isn't as stealthy as I am." said Shadow.

"You a have point there Shadow. Fred is more of a...what are the words I'm looking for?" replied Wiretox.

"Frontal approach?" Fred suggests.

"Yes, that's it, thank you old chap!" says Wiretox. "But she heard you coming; perhaps you are not as stealthy as you think. If Tomahawk 2.0 says Fred will retrieve the baby successfully, then he will. Now go to your quarters for a rest, that's an order."

"Very well Wiretox, I shall go, but leave the catgirl for me, I have a score to settle with this feline demon!" said Shadow, leaving the room.

"Jolly good then. Isaac, send Rapper to attack Seka immediately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute, that won't work either sir. You see, we caught Seka off guard this time, that is true, but if we send another monster today, she will be ready for him." replied T 2.0.

"Then what do you suggest we do Tomahawk 2.0?" asked Wiretox with a glare.

"We send Rapper to attack her tomorrow afternoon, when she's at the grocery store, that way we retain that element of surprise, she'll be more concerned about her son and the wellbeing of the other people then her own, and she won't even dare transform in public, to keep her secret identity, well, a secret, giving Rapper the advantage to make the fight more interesting." replied T 2.0.

"Then so be it! Isaac, prepare Rapper for tomorrow!" ordered Wiretox.

"Yes sir!" replied Isaac, doing the traditional salute (they do not bow to the king, because of the monsters Christian beliefs) and runs off.

"This shall be very enjoyable (evil chuckle)." said Wiretox to himself.

Your turn Mississippigirl13!

Seka sighed for what felt like the thousandth time as she picked up yet another broken plate. She'd spent a lot of money for all this, but of course nothing could ever go well for her. After arriving home and putting Ryu down for a nap she had felt numb, but now she was fully alert, ready for any unexpected, uninvited, guests. She'd opened all the blinds and turned on every light in her small apartment, eliminating any and every shadow, and every few minutes she'd peak her head in to check on Ryu, looking in every nook and cranny for signs of intruders. Some might call her paranoid, but she felt she had the right. That monster thing was there trying to steal her son, after all. It was only natural to feel the way she did.

For the first time ever Ryu slept through the night, and Seka was too restless to enjoy it. She'd wake up every few minutes, sweating and frantic as she looked around the room, ready for anything that might be a threat. She wouldn't even let herself breath until her eyes fell upon her baby boy. Then she'd let out a shaky breath, run her hand through her hair, and try and get back to sleep. However, with all the lights on it was a bit harder, plus any and every sound felt like some sort of danger. Halfway through the night she had given up, unplugged her computer, pulled it and her desk into her bedroom, and started working on her newspaper article. She didn't feel safe leaving Ryu in the room by himself. He seemed completely unbothered, and by morning she'd finished her article and was wound as tight as a mousetrap, ready to snap at the smallest touch.

Once Ryu was fed she placed him on the couch, facing the kitchen, where she'd glance over at him every few seconds while she finished up her cleaning. After looking at all the food supplies the redhead decided that they couldn't live off grape juice, milk, and hotdogs, so she'd have to make a trip to the grocers, even though she'd been there only a few days earlier. She mentally cursed the monster for ruining perfectly good food, and her money. She didn't have enough cash to buy any new plates or cups either, so she'd have to buy paper ones until she could save up some money.

After washing up enough to look decent without leaving Ryu for too long and getting Ryu all geared up, the two moved to set out. However, the note on their apartment door stopped Seka in her tracks. It was in Mr. Ishii, her landlord's, script.

_Ms. Seka Aoyama,_

_You have 48 hours to get out before I call the authorities and inform them that you are conspiring with the aliens who have been destroying our city. You may leave this months rent, plus 300 for my generosity, in your mailbox._

_Mr. Itachi Ishii_

Somehow she wasn't surprised that something else was happening to ruin her life; the life she'd fought so hard to make for herself and Ryu. Things had been going fairly well too, until that Shadow thing came. She'd have to find a new apartment now, and in less than two days. Plus, now she'd somehow have to not only come up with the month's fee of 690, but another 300. How in the world would she come up with that much money? She hardly made enough to pay the rent, much less pay extra for something she hadn't even done.

With an exasperated sigh she stuffed the note into her jacket pocket and heaved Ryu higher up onto her hip. Reaching up she pushed some of his long hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. They were struggling, and things weren't going the way she'd hoped they would. If things had gone the way she'd planned when she was still pregnant with Ryu, she'd still be with Hayoto, they'd be happy, maybe they'd have run away together, and they wouldn't be struggling so much. With both working they could have some extra money, plus time to be together. But, things hadn't happened that way, and so she pushed the thoughts away.

Walking down the street Seka kept scanning the crowds, looking at shadows with narrowed eyes, silently daring them to move, or do something un-shadowlike. She was becoming restless with all her waiting. She knew nobody—_nobody_—gave up on something that quickly. They were planning something, she just didn't know what. A sneak attack maybe? Or maybe they were trying to unnerve her? She didn't know, but whatever it was she wouldn't let it work. Or maybe she was letting it was working at that very moment. She pulled Ryu up high on her hip again as she pushed into the grocery store.

Walking through the aisle she scanned the different foods. Something she would actually eat and finish within two days, but something that was also very, very cheap. If she wanted to pay that months rent plus an additional three hundred after already having done that week's grocery shopping she'd have to practically starve for the rest of the month. Not a very appealing option, but basically the only one she had. She had always had a perfectly planned out schedule for the money, and now that all her food had been ruined and she was in debt an additional three hundred dollars her plan had went up in smoke.

"Hey Seka." a teenage girl's voice called out.

Seka turned to look at a girl who was only a year or so younger than her. Her parents owned the shop, and so she helped out with the stocking and such. Over the months the two girls had formed somewhat of a friendship, and at least spoke.

Seka gave her a smile, "Hi Jin."

Jin, a pretty dark haired girl, stopped in front of Seka and returned the smile, "Weren't you just here a few days ago?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, but my apartment was…" she paused, searching for a word, "sabotaged. All my food and dishes were destroyed."

Jin frowned, her face filled with sympathy, "I'm so sorry. Do you know who did it?"

Seka looked down at Ryu, avoiding eye contact, "I have an idea." Looking back up she decided to get to business, "Do you have any idea of some good deals I could get? I don't have much extra cash at the moment. My landlord is giving me 48 hours to get out and making me pay an additional three hundred because of the mess," _not a compete lie_, she reminded herself.

The teenager gasped, "That's awful. Common, Mom'll fix you up. You know she has a soft spot for you and Ryu." She said, tickling the small boy's neck, causing him to grin widely. Shaking her head she looked back up, "He sure is growing fast, isn't he? Last I saw he could hardly smile at all, and now look at him. That grin is as big as a Cheshire cat's!"

Ryu's mother smiled down at her son and bounced him slightly, "He sure is. Abnormally fast…" she trailed off, her brows furrowing. Jin went to say something else when screams filled the air, and the sound of crashing objects. The girls shared a look before hurrying out of the aisle, turning to look towards the main door. What met their gaze was something neither had expected, and a cold dread filled Seka as she tightened her grip on Ryu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys, what's going on? Ready for more? Then lets hit it!!

Seka and Jin's eyes fix upon a...rapping dinosaur? That's right, a rapping dinosaur, with a black Mohawk, black sunglasses, and of course, blingage ( a big, gold chain around his neck, a few rings on his clawed fingers, that sort thing, or thin').

The 6' Raptor raises his small arm into air, saying, "Yo humans, are yo ready for action, cause Rapper Raptor in the house!" (yeah, he's kind of a bad rapper, especially around Christmas! Get it? It's just a joke)

Jin replies to Seka, "What is a dinosaur doing in my parents store?"

"I have an idea." said Seka, clinching her baby closer to her own body.

Then, Rapper kicks over a cart, spilling its contents, which was in fact, mostly meat. Rapper Raptor begins to chow down, but Seka sees this as an opportunity to sneak past him without having to fight him. And so, she grabs the teenagers arm and the two begin sneak away. But like Mississippigirl13 said, nothing can go right for Seka, for Rapper hear them passing by, turns and sees them. The girls freeze, knowing that they've been busted.

Rapper stands up, crosses his arms and replies, "What do ya two think yo doin', sneaking pass me like I'm deaf or somethin', do ya dig me sisters?"

"Oh great, first a shadow creature, now a rapping dino? What's next?" said Seka, out loud, oops!

Jin then replies to her, "A shadow what?"

"Shada' creature? That must mean you're the girl who got away from Shada' my man, then that must mean that the little man strapped to ya hip must be Ryu." replied Rapper.

"No he's not." said Seka.

"Then who is the little man?" asked Rapper Raptor.

"I'm...babysitting?" replied Seka.

"Just 'cause I'm extinct, doesn't mean I'm stupid, do ya feel me?" replied Rapper, not falling for Seka's lie.

Jin asks Seka what is he talking about and why is he talking in the first place, but Seka hands Ryu over to her and tells her to run. At first, Jin asked why, but Seka tells her again,

"Go!" And so she runs off with the baby and his harness in her arms (though Seka didn't want to do it, but she thought she didn't have a choice in the matter, like always!)

Seka watched on as Jin runs away, but when she turned to face the dino, she is slap in the face by Rapper. She slides across the floor, until she slid into a stack of cans, getting buried by a mountain of canned ham (yum). Rapper approaches, grabs a can, opens it with one of his claws, pours the ham into his mouth and eats it.

He swallows and replies, "M, nothing like canned ham to brighten yo day dawg."

Rapper Raptor then goes after Jin and Ryu. Jin looks behinds her and sees the dino quickly catching up, that is when she began to run faster, but not fast enough. Rapper roars, sending a powerful stream of sound waves at her, but it misses. But that's because that wasn't his target, the produce was! The waves blast the fruit into the air and it falls to the ground. Jin slips over oranges and bananas and even pieces of watermelons. She manages to stay up and run past the checkout. But the dino stops her in her tracks. They play this cat and mouse game for awhile, until he is close enough to lunge at Jin. But he misses, dropping his sunglasses. Jin grabs hold of a scanner and blinds Rapper.

He puts his hands over his eyes yelling 'I'm blind, I'm blind!' Rapper then slips over the spilled fruit, until he slides into the girls bathroom. Now hers chance! Jin makes a run for the front door, but in a quick burst of smoke, Rapper Raptor appears right in front of her, roaring with anger. She falls to the ground, fearing the worse. Rapper was about to snap, but then a huge gust of wind sends him smashing into the wall. A girl (who looked a lot like Seka, Jin thought) in a strange outfit and holding a staff with a big pink heart on top, tells her to leave and so, Jin runs off, but Rapper blocks the front door, so she sprints to the back of the store, to find an exit way. Rapper Raptor tries to go after her, but another gust of wind stops him. He eyes the girl who did that, knowing who he's dealing with, Mew Seka or the "New Mew" the monsters called her.

He replies, "Yo fool, that ain't cool. Fire ball!!"

Rapper sends a ball of fire at Seka, but she dodges and sent another gust of wind. But this time, Rapper dodges it, and send another one of his "Echo attacks" which hits it target (bull's-eye!) She falls to the ground, shaken but alright. Seka gets up and sees Rapper Raptor running toward the far end of the store, so she follows him. Another group of people begin to run away from Rapper Raptor, blocking Seka's way. She jumps and begins to hop to one shelf to another, until she reaches the end. She spots Rapper, feasting on more meat, since he is now in the meat aisle. Seka wonders, _Why is he eating again, when he could be going after Jin and my baby?_ She attacks him again, but he was expecting it, and so he dodges it. For some odd reason, Rapper Raptor seemed to know when to dodge and when to attack.During the fight, she spots a man in a trench coat and cowboy hat at the farend of the aisle, frozen in fear. Then out of nowhere, the shelves begin totumble like dominoes. Seka, the man and Rapper Raptor hear this, at first theywondered what the sound was, but after it sound got closer...they began to run. Both Seka and Rapper Raptor made it out, though Rapper got the wind knocked out of him, but the man got trapped under the weight of the shelves. Seka goes to help him while the dino tries to come to. She struggles to pulls him out, but could not, so she tries to left the shelves off him. It works and Seka helps him out of the store. Once out, he thanks her by giving her an envelope filled with money (gold coins). At first, she refused, saying she couldn't take it, but he convinces her and she takes it. He limps away. As she watches him walking away, she is hit from behind by another Echo attack, sending to the ground hard!

Seka doesn't seem to be moving, and so Rapper Raptor says, "Now that the crackers' out for a loop, I'll go for the little man."

He begins to stiff them out. So many scents, it's hard to tell what is what, but not for Rapper Raptor, he quickly finds the right one and follows it to the storage room.

Meanwhile, as all that was happening, Jin runs into the storage room and tries to go out the back way, only to have it mysteriously chained locked. Then Jin hears shelves falling. She got scared and hid; holding the now crying Ryu close to her like his mother would in this situation. A few minutes later, Jin hears the clanging of claws on tile floor approaching.

Rapper bursts through the doors and replies, "Yo honey, I'm home!"ﾝ

He walks around, trying to sniff them out. He thinks he's closing in on them, slowly walks up to the end of a storage shelf, and then he pokes his head out and finds...no one. Rapper walks away. What he didn't know is that she hid herself and Ryu on the bottom shelf, where Rapper Raptor couldn't see the two. She leaves her hiding place and heads to the door, but only to be caught by Rapper Raptor, who set a trap for them, knowing where they were the whole time. (It looks like he did know!) Rapper slowly walks closer to Jin, forcing her against a wall. He begins to drools as he gets closer, smelling her and the baby.

He replies, "I don't want to hurt ya, just hand over the little man and I promise that nothin' is goin' to happen to yo dawg."

"No! I promised Seka to protect her baby and that is what I intend to do, lizard breath!" said Jin.

"Then I leave ya no choice but to die dawg!" replied Rapper Raptor.

He leans his head back, ready to strike. Jin closes her eyes and Ryu begins to cry again.But a gust of wind blows him away, smacking him into another wall (how many walls is guy going to crash into?) Jin finds this as the perfect opportunity to escape. She leaves the storage room with Ryu and makes it safely out of the store (finally!) Out from nowhere comes Seka, wielding her staff in hand, ready to attack Rapper.

"Oh dawg, that ain't cool. Laser eyes!" says Rapper Raptor, getting up and attacking again, but she dodges, gets in close to him and smacks him with her staff. Seka continues to hit Rapper, finding energy she never thought she had. She continues until she forces him back into the store. She sent him flying through the storage room doors, sliding along the floor and hitting his head on one of the fallen shelves.

"Is that all yo got, catgirl?" asked Rapper.

"You haven't seen anything yet, lizard boy." replied Seka.

"Yo, I'm a reptile sucker, don't go in here callin' me a lizard girl..." said Rapper Raptor, but before he can finish, Seka hits him again with her staff.

Seka replies, "For someone whose suppose to be 'extinct', you sure talk a lot."

He gets back up and does his "Spin cycle" attack, were he stands up and spins around with his tail as some sort of fast moving whip. Seka blocks, but soon her staff is flung sight out her hands, He stops and bites her left arm (OUCH!). He then puts his foot on her, pressing her down even further to the floor. Meanwhile, up at the Fatherofallmother ships, the monsters watch as all this occurs. Wiretox finds himself rooting Rapper Raptor on, as well does Isaac. But Shadow just stands there, wishing to have another crack at Seka, after what she did to him. Deep down (and I mean way down!) he was hoping for Seka to win, just for that reason, mentally rooting for the human. Rapper Raptor has now suppressed Seka to the floor, but has also let Seka out of his jaw's grip to put her down even further. Seka tries to reach for her staff, but it's too out of reach for her. She felt Rapper's big claw digging into her shoulder. She yells out in pain as Rapper Raptor does a little rap in victory. She finally had enough. Seka grabbed hold of his foot and slowly raise it up until he is completely off and throws him. She makes a mad dash for her staff and fires another gust of wind at Rapper Raptor, sending soaring across the store and he lands upside down in a shopping cart, which afterward, begins to gently roll out of the store. Rapper manages to right himself, but now looks like a turtle, with the cart being the shell. Seka shots it off him to give him warning.

"Had enough yet...dawg?" replied Seka.

"Oh, I haven't begun to fight girlfriend!" replies Rapper Raptor. He roars as he lunges himself at Seka. But, poor Rapper, gets stomp upon by a giant hoof! (does this sound familiar to anyone?) Back at the fathership, the monsters are stunned, even Shadow, of what just occurred.

"What just happen here?" asked Isaac.

"I think Rapper Raptor just got squashed like a bug...by a giant horse." said Wiretox.

"Terrific!" replies Fred.

You're up at bat Mississippigirl13!!

Seka stood in pure shock for a few moments, just looking at the large hoof that still lay on the now squashed dinosaur. Her eyes then slowly traveled up the long, muscled legs, to the even stronger chest, up the neck, and finally to the head. The horse's eyes were red, its ears were back, and it began to scratch at the ground, reading itself for the attack. She gulped as her eyes traveled up the body of a person on the monster's head. The man's skin was pale, his hair was purple and spiked, his eyes yellow, and on his face was a cruel sneer.

"Toshi." She gasped, taking a shaky step back. Where was her luck lately? First she has to fight and nearly get killed by a dinosaur who was a wannabe rapper, and then she has to fight her old enemy? And where were Jin and Ryu? They'd gotten out, but where had they gone to? She had to find them, she decided. But first she had to defeat the Kirema Anima so they wouldn't destroy the city. She had to do all of this before more monsters came to kill her _and_ before the other mews showed up and saw her.

"Seka." He replied, his eyes narrowed, his gaze locked on her.

They stared one another down, both daring the other to make the first move. Seka could feel her arms bleeding and hanging uselessly at her side, pain shooting through her at the smallest of jostles. Still, she had to beat Toshi, and soon. So, making a quick choice, she made the first move, sending a huge gust at the Kirema Anima and alien. The beast reared up on its hind legs, letting out a huge neigh before smashing its front hooves down. Seka dove out of the way, almost being crushed like Rapper. Stumbling away she sent another gust, walking backwards. The powerful wind hit the monster in the face, causing Toshi to fly backwards, while Seka backed into someone's strong chest.

"Seka?" the oh-so-familiar voice asked, turning her to face them. Brown eyes met black, and the redhead felt her heart throb before hurt and anger took over. With her good arm she pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" she cried angrily, her voice filled with fury and pain. She saw his eyes flash with sorrow and regret, but then he was looking at her hurt arm and his face turned dark.

"What happened? Did Toshi do that?" he growled and she scoffed in reply.

"Of course not."

He moved forward, his arm outstretched to touch the injury, but the next second she sent a gust of wind at him. He had no choice but to jump out of the way.

"Seka, stop it!" he called, his voice breaking slightly.

"No! You left me, Hayoto! Left me to cope on my own and try and explain my pregnancy to my parents by myself! You left me to raise a child that will never know his father!" tears were building in her eyes but she refused to let them fall as she sent another attack at him, busting a wall and barley missing Hayoto.

"I'm sorry Seka! I didn't have any choice!" he tried to explain, refusing to fight her.

She just shook her head and turned away, running towards the beastly stallion. She dodged around its huge head as it leaned down to try and snap her with it's large, powerful teeth. Going under it she grabbed it's leg and held on tight as she gathered all her energy for one final, powerful blow finally she let it rip, sending a tornado of a wind fly at and burst through the monster, sending her flying. The parasite alien floated around and she dove at it, grabbing hold of its jellyfish-like body and blasting it as well, making sure it was good and gone, not floating around to infect another animal. The horse reared up, confused as to what was going on before running off. Now that the Kirema Anima was gone she just had to deal with the aliens. So far so good, for she hadn't caught any sign of the other mews, though they'd probably arrive at any moment.

Right on cue there was an explosion of attacks aimed at the aliens before she heard the gasps of disbelief.

"Seka?!" the unbelieving voice that sounded so like her own, only softer and sweeter, asked in disbelief.

Turning Seka's eyes landed on her baby sister, dressed in light pink with her long black hair pulled into pigtails, her heart shaped weapon in her hand, which was hanging at her side in her shock. She felt a lump growing in her throat before she turned and ran away from her friends; her family. She'd taught Hina everything she knew. They'd be okay dealing with the aliens without her. She needed to find Jin and Ryu.

Running down a narrowed alley she grabbed hold of a fire escape and began climbing up, figuring she'd see more from above. Once on the roof she ran to edge and looked down and around, trying to catch sight of any metallic green hair, or the blue uniform Jin had been wearing; anything to identify the group. Finally her eyes fell upon a group of people cornered by Toshi, who had managed to avoid the other mews. They were in a different alley a few streets down. He had his swords drawn and was teasing them, swinging at anyone within reach and leaving small scratches on them. He didn't seem to notice Ryu yet, and if she was lucky she'd get there before he did. Glancing down to make sure nothing was below her she jumped from the six story building, landing lightly on her feet and setting into a run instantly.

Dodging through crowds of frantic people isn't as easy as you may think, and the people were quickly slowing her efforts down. With a growl she dove into some back allies, following them in their confusing maze. She had to depend on her ears to know where Toshi was, and truth be told even that was difficult. With all the screaming and destruction everywhere she had to listen really hard for his voice. However, once she had that found she didn't need to listen again. It stood out like a sour thumb, so familiar in all the unfamiliar things that were happening in her life. She could always count on knowing that vile voice of his. When she finally arrived at the correct alley she saw he'd done more damage than earlier. He'd given an elderly man a good gash along his stomach, a little kid had many small cuts covering his arms, and a teenage girl had a slash on her cheek that looked deep enough to scar. But he had yet to notice Jin and Ryu at the back of the crowd, or the fact that little Ryu's hair was glinting dark green whenever his blades sent light reflecting towards him.

"Hey hedgehog head!" she called, drawing his attention away from the crowd of people to where she stood at the mouth of the alleyway. He grinned evilly and suddenly reached back and grabbed a little girl, pulling her to him and holding his sword to her neck. Her eyes looked into Seka's with a horrified, silent plea for rescuing. After all, she was Mew Seka, leader of the mews and role model to every little girl in Japan.

Seka froze, her mind flying back to a nightmare she once had. She'd been at the beach with her family and friends, but then the aliens showed up and caught them all off guard. They'd taken Hina and cut her throat before Seka's eyes. Now she felt her body shaking with anticipation. She couldn't let this little girl have that fate, she just couldn't.

"What would you do if I cut her throat now, catgirl?" he asked, letting his hand slide over the child's brown curls idly. "What would you do if I killed everyone here, right now?" he asked next, his eyes daring her to move.

She clutched her staff so tight her knuckles were white, her teeth were clenched, and her eyes narrowed with hate. "I'd kill you."

He quirked a brow, "Would you really? I don't think you would. You're too soft."

She held on to the staff even tighter, feeling a year of pent-up anger, hurt, and hate flowing through her. He'd destroyed everything for her, all the way from trying to kill her family to driving Hayoto away. Never in her life had she hated anyone so much, or wanted them to die so badly. And now he was threatening a bunch of harmless, helpless strangers, and even one of his own kind. He didn't realize Ryu was there, but she knew that if he did he'd take the infant without a thought. And she couldn't let that happen.

"Let the girl go and we'll have a battle, just you and me, no interferences, no backing out. We either live or die."

"Seka no!" a voice from above her called. Hayoto's voice.

She ignored him, "Well Toshi? Will you accept, or are you too much of a coward because you know I'm stronger than you?"

Hayoto floated down and grabbed her arm, but she jerked away, "You don't know what you're doing, Seka! He'll kill you!"

She shot Hayoto a glance and said softly, so only he could hear, "If he beats me, take care of Ryu. He's the baby in the back of the group."

"Seka—"

"I have to do this Hayoto."

He was silent for a long time before he leaned over and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly and kissing her head before backing away. Seka turned to look at Toshi and saw he'd pushed the little girl back into the group and Jin was now comforting her as she cried into the teen's stomach. He swung his swords around, readying himself.

"You're on, kitty cat." He called, walking forward. Taking a deep breath Seka walked to meet him.

They met at the middle of the alley, both intent and planning to win. Toshi seemed anxious for the battle to begin and made the first move quickly, swinging his swords at her. She held her staff up, blocking the two blades and ducking away from him, jumping back before sending a gust of wind at him. He evaded it, floating into the air and flying down at me, his weapons held back and ready to strike. Rolling out of his way she sent a gust at his back, causing him to fall to the ground and tumble head over heals a few paces. She moved quickly, bringing her staff down to hit him, only to have him kick her and pin her down to the ground. She struggled but he just sneered down at her, completely in control.

"And now, my spirited feline, I will kill you." he breathed, bringing one of his swords to her throat, not quite touching her neck. He paused, blinking rapidly, and Seka could see a light going into her eyes. His grip on her loosened and she took a chance, kneeing him in the crotch, making him let her loose and gasp in surprised pain. He got to his feet and moved to get away and recover but she sent gust after gust of wind at him until he was backed against a wall. She pinned him against it, her staff ready for the final strike. She watched as his eyes grew wide with realization and fear, and even though she hated him she hesitated. She wasn't a killer, they both knew it.

Toshi took her hesitation and put it to his own use, pushing her back and teleporting away before she could fully comprehend what had just happened. Once it sank in that she'd let him get away she let out an angry cry and punched the wall, giving herself bloody knuckles, though at the moment she could care less. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a figure at the mouth of the alley, making a getaway. The person was wearing a trench coat and cowboy hat. She knew she shouldn't think anything of it, but something was nagging at the back of her brain. Whatever it was she'd think about it later, at the moment all she wanted was to hold Ryu and head back to the apartment.

Turning she walked towards the group of people, all looking at her in awe. The little girl, who'd almost been killed, broke away from the group and without the slightest hesitation threw her arms around Seka's legs, hugging her tightly. The teen mother froze, unsure of what to do, before she let her hand stroke the girl's hair.

"You should get on home, kid. Your parents are probably worried sick." Seka advised and the child looked up with big blue eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Mew Seka." She breathed before hurrying out of the alley, along with everyone else. However, as Jin went to go by, Seka grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'll take the kid; I know where his mother is." She said, and with slight hesitation Jin handed Ryu over.

She turned, pausing, then glanced over her shoulder, "Tell Seka I'll see around, okay?"

"Sure." Seka replied, wondering silently if Jin might suspect. After all, her name was Seka, and her mew name was Mew Seka. It wasn't all that hard to put the pieces together. However, Jin said no more and walked away, leaving Seka standing alone, holding her son and noticing for the first time that Hayoto had already left. He hadn't even stayed to see if she survived.

Pushing the thoughts away she hugged Ryu close, kissing his head tenderly and bouncing him lightly. His carrier had been lost somewhere between the grocery store and the alley, and that was just one more thing she would have to buy. Reaching her spare hand into her pocket to find a pacifier her hand closed around a bag and she pulled it out curiously, surprised by it. That man had given it to her, the one that wouldn't let her leave until she took it when she'd been fighting the raptor. And that's when it hit her. The man in the alley entrance had been the same man from the grocers. Opening the bag she was greeted by money, much more than she had originally thought. There had to be at least a few hundred. Enough for that extra three hundred she'd be paying her landlord…

When she was younger this sort of thing would have bothered her, and if she hadn't been so close to death so many times in that day it might still have bugged her, but at that moment she didn't care how she came upon the money, or even what the man wanted. All she cared about was that she'd been given a miracle, and she wasn't about to complain. She'd deal with it later, now all she wanted was to get her battle wounds cleaned up, get Ryu fed, and just spend the whole night holding him and basking in the knowledge that she'd once again kept her baby boy safe from harm. She'd succeeded in at least that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The monsters have just finished watching the battle.

"Gee, that was better then a blasted soap opera!" exclaim Wiretox.

"Amen to that Wiretox." replied Isaac.

Just then, a man wearing a trench coat and a cowboy hat walk into the bridge (sound familiar?)

"Ah, Tomahawk 2.0, how was your trip to earth my dear boy?" asked Wiretox.

"Exciting your highness." T 2.0 (oh no, the man in the trench was Tomahawk 2.0, but you already knew that!) He rips off his coat and it is indeed...Tomahawk 2.0. "Very exciting, especially when you're among the action, or part of it one might say."

"Jolly good show! And Rapper Raptor?" asked Wiretox, expecting the worst, after seeing what happen to the poor fellow. A invisible doctor comes rushing in with a hover tray, carrying a foot long, purple crystal (and no, not from the restaurant!) if we look closely, we can see a vary tiny action figure looking thing that looks and is Rapper Raptor.

The invisible doctor (Dr. Simon) holds up the crystal as T 2.0 replies, "This is all that's left of Rapper your majesty, that horse sure did a number on him."

"I see, crystallization. Wake him up soon and give a bonus to his pay for his good work, and tell him I thought his battle with the new mew was...entertaining." order Wiretox.

"Yes Wiretox." said Dr. Simon, then rushing out of the bridge.

"Isaac, who is the next monster on your list old chap?" asked Wiretox.

"It is Microfreeze your majesty." replied Isaac.

"Splendid, Tomahawk 2.0, when would be a good time for Microfreeze to attack?" asked the king.

"Well, Seka will be looking for a new apartment tomorrow." said T 2.0.

"And why is that?" said the king.

"Because she is being evicted from her old apartment."

"Why?" asked Isaac.

"Well, Shadow's partly the reason." replied Tomahawk 2.0.

"ME!?" said Shadow in shock.

"Yes, you scared the landlord and now he thinks Seka in working with those pointy eared guys and Shadow's one of them."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that the guy I scared off was her

landlord? That would explain why he asked for rent." replied Shadow.

"You mean you didn't put 2 and 2 together!?" asked T 2.0.

"Well, I was kind of too busy to do so. Am I suppose to suspect that all short, fat, bald men are landlords!?" said Shadow, getting angry.

"Yeah, anyway, Wiretox, it would be a good time for Microfreeze to attack while she moves out, when she's on the road, out in the open, since we clearly have an advantage in the open." replied T 2.0.

"How long well that take?" asked Wiretox.

"48 hour, your highness." replied Tomahawk 2.0.

"Then so be it. Isaac, you have until 48 hours to get Microfreeze ready." said Wiretox with a stern tone in his voice.

Isaac shouts out, "Yes sir!" and goes off to train the little rascal some more before his time in the spotlight.

Your turn Mississippigirl13!!

_The next day_

Seka sat in front of Ryu, who was currently propped in a sitting position on the coach and looking up at her with a goofy smile, and held up two different dresses.

"What do you think, Ry? Pink or blue?" she shook each one in turn and he blew a spit bubble. She looked at them and nodded, "Yeah, your right, they're both ghastly." The boy laughed and shook his arms, causing her to smile and lean forward, kissing his nose. "We'll just have to find something else, wont we?"

She stood up and sorted through her fresh laundry, everything else in the house being either wrinkled or dirty, and pulled out a black turtleneck sweater. Ryu squealed with glee and Seka glanced over at him.

"This one? Okay, I guess, something with sleeves would be best. It'll cover up all these bruises and bandages anyway. And the collar will cover my shoulders. Yeah, this'll work, good choice babe." Seka decided, shooting a grin at the small boy before pulling out some jeans. "These will go good with this too, and it'll cover my knees." She added as she ran her hands over her scrapped and bloody knees, which she'd bandaged up the night before, along with everything else. Her head still hurt but there were only so many pain pills one can take, especially when they didn't have the money to go and buy more. "I officially hate dinosaurs. I don't care what the scientists say; they are most defiantly _not _extinct." Ryu just laughed and Seka shot him a look, "What are you laughing at?" he grinned widely, drooling. She shook her head and went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so she could keep somewhat of an eye on him.

She looked at herself in the mirror, with bandages covering her right arm and wrapped around her left shoulder. There was a huge bruise on her chest, her back ached slightly, there was a cut across her right cheek, she had smaller bruises covering her whole body, both knees were bloody and all the knuckles on her right hand were bloody, and her head was currently pounding dully. Overall she looked like crap.

"Yep, defiantly not extinct." She said softly before getting dressed, letting her hair stay down in hopes it might cover her cut cheek a bit. No such luck, and her knuckles were also in plain sight, but she couldn't do much about either one. As long as she kept the others covered she could just blame the injuries on the attack the day before. A lot of people had been injured during the attack so a few minor scratches weren't that big of a deal.

Exiting the bathroom the young woman moved to the couch and picked the little tyke up, "Well, Ryu baby, we're ready to rock and roll." She said, placing him into his stroller and putting the diaper bag into the bottom compartment. Grabbing a teething ring Seka handed it to Ryu and he grabbed it tight, instantly sticking it into his mouth and chewing it. She brushed some of his hair back and moved around to the front of the stroller, picking up a piece of paper where she had written down some addresses that had apartments available. She'd start with the closest one and work her way out.

The first apartment complex was fairly close, but as Seka's eyes landed on it she felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach. "It's an omen, Ryu." She said as she looked at the dirty, broken-down place. The walls were stained; a few letters from the complex name (which was supposed to say "Rapid Springs") were missing, making its name Raid ring, which didn't sound all that promising.

She decided that it would probably look better inside, and entered the main building, where the landlord lived. The woman who worked in the front called him out and he brought her to the room. If anything the place was worse inside then outside. The carpet was stained, the paint chipped and faded, and the wallpaper in the bedroom was pealing off. One of the windows had duck tape over a huge hole, and the sink was leaking. She left in a hurry, and once safely away wrote by the address on her paper _only if __very__ desperate_.

The next place looked less disastrous and more like her old apartment. At least the outside looked decent, and the complex name wasn't missing any letters, so it didn't spell out any anything criminal-ish. Inside of building was nice, the carpets cleaned and unstained, the sink was leak-less, and no paint or wallpaper was peeling off. However, when the landlord started invading Seka's personal space and started becoming a little too friendly with her and Ryu she decided that it would be best to leave and not come back. Ever.

Another place was perfect, with lovely outside decoration, a little patio, two bedrooms so that one could be her study (she had become too overprotective to let Ryu out of her sight, much less give him his own room) and there were even a good number of windows, minimizing the number of shadows. But, of course, it was far too expensive, the monthly rent itself as much as her paycheck, that not even counting the additional pay you gave just to move in. so, sadly enough, that had to go on the "no" list, along with the apartment with the pervert landlord and the apartment with the attack parrot next door that, upon first encounter, had given her a good few scratches and also bitten Ryu's hand.

Back at their current apartment Seka sat with the paper in front of her, only having three apartments to choose from out of the dozen she'd started out with. None of the options looked that promising.

"If I ever see that Shadow thing again, remind me to give him a good smack, kay Ry?" Ryu just made cooing sounds, entertaining himself as he shook a rattle and threw his legs into the air at his spot on the ground.

The choices were these: the disaster area she had seen at the beginning of the day (which indeed seemed to have turned out as some sort of omen), a apartment with few windows and very small living space, not to mention the hippie neighbors who had come over and were quick to try and convince Seka that acupuncture therapy done specifically by them would ease all her "bad vibes" away in a matter of months, and finally, the apartment where they'd have to have a roommate who had a dozen cats, all of which shed like crazy and seemed to have a joy in clawing anything within paw's length (don't believe it, look at Seka's legs). Despite having cat DNA in her, she wasn't actually all that crazy about cats, especially ones that thought her legs were a scratching post. She also didn't want Ryu, who was currently being hunted down for some reason beyond her, to be scratched up in their own home. Then, if those monsters continued to attack, her roommate, a middle-aged woman who seemed to enjoy wearing bright, mismatching colors, would be in unneeded danger. So, that ruled the roommate idea out.

That left the last two, and honestly she wasn't all that thrilled with either of them. However, she didn't have all that much stuff to begin with, and she defiantly didn't have the money to fix up an apartment. And even though she really, _really _despised needles, she knew the only option she had was the small apartment with the hippie neighbors. Suddenly her current apartment didn't look so horrible. But then again, life without Mr. Ishii would be a good one. No matter how nice and homely the apartment had become the new apartments rent was slightly less and even though she'd have some crazy neighbors the landlady had been pretty nice. She reminded her of her mom with her mother hen attitude, fretting over everything and just being so nice. Yes, she wouldn't miss this place.

"Well Ryu, hope you like hippies, 'cause we're about to get some as neighbors." She said as she picked up the phone, dialing the number of their soon-to-be new apartment complex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey everybody, what's up! Ready for more? Then lets hit it! Tomahawk 3.0

For the young teenage mother, the day started out normally, or as normal as it can be, as she prepares her son to move, for they are moving to their new apartment. Mr.Ishii, standing in the hall, pretending to be working but in fact just standing there counting the money Seka gave him so he'll keeps silent about the whole alien thing, as the moving men walk back and fourth, carrying furniture, appliances, all sorts of stuff and loading them into a large truck. After the loading was complete, Seka strapped Ryu into his baby sit, hop into the truck and began to drive away, hoping to never see this dump again.

The driver was kind, especially toward Ryu, then again who wouldn't? He was just a baby. Anyway, the driver was about in his late teens himself, had brown hair, brown eyes and wore a cowboy hat. Uh oh! They drove through the city, Ryu watching the buildings as they went by, Seka kept silent most of the time, even though the driver drowned her with questions, he was a vary sociable young man.

Then from out of the blue, right in front of them, a burst of mist flew at them, freezing up the windshield and the road with it. The driver swerved left and right, unable to see, until he drove onto the sidewalk and the truck tipped over to its side. The driver was unconscious, Ryu was crying as Seka was waking up after going out cold for a minute. The screams of people outside could be heard as Seka finally came to and found herself hanging by her seatbelt, good thing too, otherwise, she would have been on top of the others right now, especially Ryu, you wouldn't want that now, would you? She climbed out of the overturned truck, stood on top of it and looked around for a moment, for she knew who did this.

"It must have been a monster, but where is he?" replied Seka.

She got off the truck and tried to sense where her foe was, but it was no good, the monster was nowhere to be found. Just then, another mist was thrown at her, freezing everything it touches. Seka dodges it and transforms! With her staff in hand, she decides that looking around for it will no do, instead she will try to listen for him. For a long time, she stands in the middle of the street, waiting to hear something to give her a clue to the monster's whereabouts. But then a snowball is thrown at her, hitting her in the face. She wipes the snow out of her face and sent a wind attack towards the way she thought it came from. Yet another mist flies at her, this time from behind. She is caught by off guard and gets chilled, but is not frozen...yet. A sudden blizzard comes flying at Seka as she moves towards the truck. This time, she is sure that the attack came from the truck, she send another wind attack, grazing the side, though overturned, it would now be the top, pulling some of the light, metal plating away.

"Did I get him?" Seka asked herself.

A steady, blue stream of frosty energy comes from beside her, barely hitting her shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground. So far, this monster has been the trickiest.

Down below, if we now look through our microscope, or magnifying glass, whatever you want to use, we can see a tiny, microscopic monster, called Microfreeze. A monster with the abilities of ice, snow, overall controlling winter whether, and the ability of changing his height, from human size (though bigger in most cases) to microscopic, but his attacks are full size. What he looks like, is; blue, rounded bullet body shape, black, vary skinny arms, legs and tail, his fingers, feet and the spikes on his back and tail are made out of ice sickles, the tip of his tail is a diamond shape, blue in color, with a pattern on it that looks like an eye, an single eye with 3 long lashes, indicating that he is a member of the "DIAMONDEYE GANG!" His head is a sphere, with two big triangular shape eyes, black in color, attached to a black long skinny neck, similar to his arms and legs, that bends down in the middle in a degree angle, giving him somewhat hunchback look, his mouth is rarely seen, but when it is, he reveals his top and bottom rows of triangular teeth ready to bite.

He laughs at Seka, knowing he has her on the run, all because she can't hear him coming. He attacks her again as she is getting up. He runs up to her legs, when she manages to get up without any interference and call out the attack "Frost bite" and bites her on the ankle. Though she didn't feel much pain, Seka did feel a chilly sensation going through her entire body, making her weak and delirious. Whatever Microfreeze's plan is, is seems to be working. He jumps off her leg and lets her stumble around for a moment or two, until Seka is far away enough so that he can send another attack at her. Microfreeze, well, freezes up Seka's feet, making her unable to move; she is now officially...stopped cold. He turns back to human size and now Seka can see her new adversary.

"And what are you suppose to be?" asked Seka.

"I am Microfreeze, and I am here to destroy all hostilities towards the monsters. When I mean 'hostilities', I mean you." replies Microfreeze.

"Release me at once or I will give you such a butt kicking, monster!!" ordered Seka.

"Oh, but I can't, I can only freeze things, not melt them. Smell you later, our King has been looking so forward to meeting your son." said Microfreeze, walking away towards the truck. He pokes his head through the open door to find the driver, but no Ryu. "HUH?" gasps the monster.

"Looking for this?" said a voice coming from along side Microfreeze.

He turns and sees Seka standing on the truck with Ryu in her arms. He turned to the ice where he trapped her, but finds that she had somehow escape. But before he could say, "How did you do that?" all the way through, Seka kicks him in the head, causing him to stumble back, and sends a wind attack at him, sending him flying to the other side of the street. Microfreeze goes microscopic hides from Seka. She jumps off the truck, and tries to find the little rascal. Meanwhile, the driver has now started to wake up and sees Seka in her mew form. He asks her why she is in a Mew Seka costume, but quickly figures it out. He was about to say you're Mew Seka, but is cut off by Seka, who tells him to take Ryu and get out of here as she fights Microfreeze. The driver, doing as he is told, takes Ryu and runs off.

Seka is attacked again from behind. There, she decided she has had enough. Seka begins to spin wildly, causing the biggest tornado she has ever made. The strong winds catch the tiny monsters off guard and he quickly grabs hold of the ground, yelling, "Auntie Ann, Auntie Ann, it's a twister!!" like the wizard of oz, or maybe muppets from space, who knows where is came from. But no use, Microfreeze is swept up into the massive cyclone and turns back into his human sized form. The spinning stops and Microfreeze lands on his butt. He gets up hopping mad and sends another blizzard at her, only to have her dodge it and attack him again, right on the money. He charges in, Seka blocks with her staff, he jumps into the air and tries to slash at her, but again she dodges it. Microfreeze calls out for his "Frost bite" attack, opens his mouth and lunges his long neck at Seka, but again she dodges it, causing him to bite the hard asphalt, getting himself stuck. He manages to get himself free and crushes what left of the asphalt in his mouth, showing off how strong his jaw really is, when he's full size! Microfreeze charges at Seka again, ramming her. Then he sends another frosty blue beam at her, hitting its mark. Seka recovers and kicks him, he falls onto his back. He gets back up and with tail pronged up, he sends what he calls "Diamondeye blast" from the eye in the middle, sending fourth a powerful laser beam. Seka dodged the first, but the second, not so lucky. Microfreeze continues to fire, as Seka begins to hop from one building wall to the next, one side of the street to the other, over and over, until he tires, slowing down. She comes from behind and fires another, powerful tornado, sending Microfreeze and a few cars flying away.

After the tornado suddenly stops, Microfreeze lands on his back. He opens his eyes, only to see that a car is about to fall on him. He mumbles, "Mommy!" just before the car slams down on top of him. We can hear him groaning in pain as the dust settles and we now see that his feet, like that one witch in the wizard of oz, is the only thing left that we can see. And like that witch, his feet curl up and disappear as he now into a Soul crystal, the monsters form of hibernation, known as "Crystallization".

You're up right now Mississppigirl13!

Seka, once seeing that her enemy was defeated and wouldn't be coming back to attack her again, felt her knees give way under her and slid to the ground, breathing hard. Why couldn't she just be left in peace? What did she have to do to leave her old life behind her for good? Leave Tokyo? Leave Japan altogether? Or would it follow her wherever she went? A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up with sad, tired eyes to see the truck driver. He was holding Ryu, who looked agitated and not all that comfortable being with a complete stranger. The man knelt down and handed Ryu over, and she was quick to hold her baby to her chest and let her eyes shut, relishing in just being together with him again. She'd protected him again from danger, and she'd do it forever if that's what it took to keep him with her.

"I won't tell a soul." The man said, and she looked up at him with grateful eyes.

"Thank you."

He nodded, smiling, but there was something in his eyes that, if she wasn't so exhausted, she would have found suspicious. But right then she was so tired she couldn't even stand, much less think about suspicious twinkles in trunk drivers eyes.

Speaking of trucks, Seka looked up at the truck and sighed, feeling another headache coming on. "Your truck is totaled."

He shrugged, "No biggy, it's the company's truck anyways. They've got insurance. It's your stuff I'm worried about."

Seka nodded, "My few plates and glasses are probably broken now, and I wouldn't be surprised if my Dell is too." She gritted her teeth, restraining from cursing loudly. She had this fear that if she said just one swear word in front of Ryu he would remember it, and that would be his first word. Call her crazy, but she'd prefer for him to say "mama" rather than some vile curse.

She transformed back into her normal form, pushing her now messy, tangled hair out of her face and bouncing the still agitated baby. You think they'd be used to all the action after awhile, but no, it still felt unexpected each and every time.

"I'll call up the company to report this and they'll bring another truck over to haul your stuff. Other than that there isn't much we can do." The man said apologetically.

Seka sighed, "This is so typical. I just can't catch a break. Now, not only has half my things been destroyed but I also have nowhere to go."

The man was silent, as if silently arguing with himself about something, and then spoke, "I'm stuck here too until someone comes up, we could have lunch or something while we wait."

She looked at him, beginning to shake her head, "It's a generous offer, really, but I don't have the money…"

He held up his hands, stopping her, "I'll buy."

She bit her lip, not feeling all that comfortable with not only going to lunch with a compete stranger but letting him buy, but she was tired, Ryu was probably hungry, and that look on his face was too perfectly innocent to resist. She sighed in defeat and he smiled, knowing he'd won.

"Fine, but only until another truck gets here." She warned, causing him to nod vigorously.

"Deal."

The two—three if you included Ryu—walked down the street to a little café where they sat, drinking coffee and munching on pastries for awhile. Before Ryu was born Seka had loathed coffee, but now she felt she'd die without it.

"So where is your husband or boyfriend during all these battles and such?" the man asked after some random talk of the weather and how odd that last monster had looked.

Seka, who had been smiling up until then, frowned deeply and looked over at Ryu, wiping his mouth of some drool and cake.

"Do you not have one?" he asked, glancing at Ryu, then at her, suddenly looking skeptical.

She peeked at him, and then looked back at Ryu, who was now trying to fling cake at an elderly couple a couple booths down. "I did."

He was quiet, seemingly thinking this over, and then asked in a soft, tentative tone, "What happened?"

She bit the side of her cheek and furrowed her brows as she thought back to that night so many months ago. "He left."

"Just left?"

"Our parents hate each other and when they found out about us his forbid him to ever see me again, mine not saying it so much as implying it. He always was too obedient for his own good."

"Wait a minute, he left because his parents told him to?" the man asked, sounding dumbstruck with shock and disgust.

She gave a shaky breath and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "It was a long time ago, I'm over it. It happened, now I'm moving on." _Liar. You haven't gone on a single date since then, and even the thought of it feels unfaithful. You are so not over him._ She argued with herself, but she pushed the though away. Besides, it wasn't like she had time to. She had work to do and a son to look after. _And you have time to have desserts and coffee with some random guy?_

"You're pretty strong then. If that happened to be I'd still be pretty upset." He said, and if she didn't know any better she could almost say he was encouraging her to feel upset. But then again, she had been overly paranoid lately. Besides, this guy had been nothing but sweet from the very beginning. Why would he want her to feel distress?

He changed the subject then, "So you must be getting a lot of help from your family with Ryu."

She felt her back stiffen, emotions that she'd been holding at bay for so long building up and pushing against her walls, demanding to be released. "No, not really."

He seemed surprised yet again, "Not at all?"

She shot him a glance, "No, they actually wanted me to get rid of him."

He fell back against his seat, looking truly shocked, "Whoa. So you've been taking care of him all on your own? Even with all the fighting and stuff?"

"Actually until recently I gave up fighting."

"So what got you back in the game?"

She shrugged, "Battles have been breaking out wherever I go. I have no choice; it's in my nature to fight. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember, and if not battling at least training." It wasn't a complete lie. She'd rather not say that new aliens who called themselves monsters were coming, trying to kidnap her son for a reason beyond her comprehension.

"I guess that's why you haven't been in the newspaper for the last few months." He said, piecing things together. She felt an ironic smile tug at her lips. Funny how she once was in the newspaper and now she was writing in it. He looked to be about to say something else, but down the street a mover's truck caught Seka's eyes and she stood abruptly.

"Thanks for lunch, it was great, but the other truck is here and I need to help and make sure everything is transferred properly." She picked up Ryu, and even though she didn't have the money she reached into her pocket and put some money on the table. "This should cover what we got."

"I said—" he began, but Seka cut him off.

"I know what you said, but I don't feel right letting you pay." _It feels too much like a date._

Before he could argue again she had walked from the café, hurrying towards the other truck, and leaving the man behind. As she walked away she realized with a start that she hadn't even learned his name. She turned to look back into the café, but whoever he was, he had already disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey dudes an' dudets, ready for monster mayhem, then let's get on with it!! T 3.0

After the defeat of Microfreeze, Isaac goes to Wiretox's quarters, who was at the time, taking shower, so Isaac talks from the other side of the door, to give his king some privacy.

Wiretox replies after Isaac asks for his attention, "What is it Isaac? I'm in the shower, you do realize old boy?"

Isaac replies, "Yes sir, but I thought you would like to know that Microfreeze lost to Seka not so long ago."

"Excellent, everything is going according to Tomahawk 2.0's plan. Who is the next monster on your list Isaac?" said Wiretox.

"Ab Lincoln Penny, sir." simply replied Isaac.

"Isn't he a government official?" asked Wiretox.

"Yes sir, but he volunteered for the job." replied Isaac quickly.

"Alright then, make sure that he does a better job then those that came before him. And also, make sure he doesn't impersonate the 13th president of the Untied States of America, again. If I hear, 'four scores and seven years ago' one more time, I'm going to throw myself into a black hole!"

"Yes your majesty." replied Isaac, leaving Wiretox to finish his shower.

Back on earth, Seka goes to her mailbox with Ryu in his stroller to check the mail. She takes out the mail and looks through it, to find that her paycheck finally came. She walks back to her new apartment with Ryu, sleeping in his stroller, making spit bubbles as he breathes. Once in, she opens the envelope, thinking that it's just another, low pay that she always got, but once her eyes fell upon the number, she was shock to see that it was higher then usual. There was a letter as which said and Mississppigirl13 will tell you how it goes.

_Dear Ms. Seka Aoyama:_

_After reading your last article on the attack by the aliens of Tokyo City I was very, very surprised. And let me tell you, I am not often surprised. Never have I had a writer who is so new to the paper write something so perfect. I couldn't stop ranting about it all day, and if you were working at the building I would surely have given you the day off for your good work. As it is, you do not work at the building, but instead at home, taking care of your little one. Therefore I have found it necessary to give you a bonus, not only to help at home, but just as a reward. I hope to see this much research and perspective in your future articles._

_Your boss,_

_Mrs. Ami Takahashi_

Thank you Mississppigirl13, now on with my part!

Seka was overjoyed to see this. She jumped up and down like a preppy schoolgirl. For once in her life, things seemed to going well for her and Ryu, now she has extra money to cash in at the bank. She decided that tomorrow, she will take Ryu to the bank with her to cash the check. But then the thought occurred to her, _Those monster things have been attacking me wherever I go, what if they attack me while I'm at the bank? What would I do about Ryu and those innocent people!? How would I transform!?_ The more she thought, the more worried she got. But she knew that out in the open would be the better then having the monsters attack her in her new apartment, she didn't want to get evicted like last time and she especially didn't wan to move again, she just did that! She had no choice; she had to go out to cash that check, but she will be on her guard at all times. If a monster did attack, she will either play innocent, or play rough!!

She put Ryu down for a nap and began to work on a plan; a plan that will protect her and her baby just in case someone or something decided to get in her face. She thought of everything, from what if a monster attack or if her old enemies start causing a ruckus. Halfway through the night, after hours of thinking up a plan to protect her and Ryu when who knows what, she called it a night.

The next morning, she woke up good and early, made breakfast for Ryu and herself, got dressed, making sure that her wounds from the attacks in the last few days were all covered up, put Ryu in his stroller and went to the bank. Though she had to ride the bus there, which was smelling, noisy and the people were no better, she was fine with it, anything was better then seeing Toshi's face again or any monster who would try to take Ryu for no apparent reason. They got to there stop and got off, walking the rest of the way. But there was a strange man in a trench coat following her ever since she got off the bus. Seka couldn't help but feel a sense of dread about this guy. She looked out of the corner of her eye every now and again to make sure that he was still following her, and sure enough, he was. So she made a quick turn into an alley and hid from him, but he went on, without a care in the world about looking for her. She signed with relieve, thinking that she was just paranoid. So she went back on to the sidewalk and headed toward the bank.

Once there she waited in line to cash her paycheck, playing with her baby as she did. Just then, the same man from before walk into the bank, holding some sort of tommygun looking thing. He shoots into the air, making everyone drop to the floor. Security warn him to lower his weapon, but he would not, he didn't even respond to their warning, he just stood there. So they opened fire, but the bullets bounce right off him. Another gun appeared in the man's other hand and he fired upon the guards, killing them all or at lease...most of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you witness here today was an act of self defense." Replied the man, justifying his actions. Seka looked up and knew what this thing was, it was a monster in some sort of disguise.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to know, does anyone know Mew Seka, please raise your hands." asked the man.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Does anybody know where I can find her?" he asked.

Then everyone lowered their hands.

The man signed then replied, "Fine then, if she is not here, then I'll make her come here! Twenty cent attack!"

Just then, he put down his guns and 2 giant dimes appeared in his right hand. He threw them at the tellers. The dimes exploded on contact, making pieces of wood fly everywhere. People scrambled away, running to and from, having no idea where they are going. Seka, barely keeping hold on the stroller, running into the bathroom (the family one). She knew that Ryu would be safe in there, since she figured this all out yesterday. She transformed and began to run out, but then she hesitated, not wanting to leave her baby unprotected. Just then, another woman run into the bathroom; Mew Seka asked her if she would watch the baby, though she didn't say it was hers, she just said that is was already in here and plans to give back to his mother once she battles the creep.

The woman agreed, "Anything for you, Mew Seka!" said she. So Seka runs out to meet her new adversary!

Seka confronts this new monster. She replies, "Alright you fiend, time to show you the door!"

"Ah, Mew Seka, the new mew. At last you show your face, but I have to disagree with you about the door, it's time to show my true form." said the man calmly.

His human appearance changes like a holograph to reveal what he really looks like; a giant penny monster, with muscular arms and legs, a smoke stack hat (or that is what they call Ab Lincoln's hat!) on top even though he is only 5" thick, and the Ab Lincoln face is now frontward instead towards the side.

"I am Ab Lincoln Penny, Senator of the Planet Z!" replied Penny, and yes that is what we are going to call him.

"I though Silcon was the monsters home planet?" said Seka.

"In the empire, we have many home planets. Shadow is from Silcon, in the outer reaches on our three galaxies, while I am from Planet Z!" replied the chatty monster.

"Well no matter where you came from, I'll send you packing with a red mark on your butt!!" replied Seka, grinding her teeth.

Penny just chuckled, and replied "We'll see about that human."

He grabbed his guns and began shooting at her, but she ran out of danger quickly. She sent one of her wind attacks, but he spins out of that one and counters hard, hitting his mark!

She falls to the ground. Penny puts down his guns for moment to do another coin attack. He yells, "Twelve cent attack!!" throwing 12, giant pennies at her, but she dodges them all, watching each of them go into the wall behind her. He picks his guns back up and begins to shoot again. She runs out of the way, sends another wind attack, which knocks a laser gun out of his hand. Seka fires again, knocking the other one out of his other hand. She goes behind him, towards the entrance, and sent another gust of wind. This time, it sends Penny into a spin cycle, hovering into the air and smacking into the ceiling, face first. Penny falls to the floor onto his back. It's a struggle for him to get back up.

"Oh, what's the matter? Need help getting up?" replied Seka.

He grunts, and his arms, legs and hat disappear. Then he flips into the air and lands, almost crushing Seka, who dodged in the nick of time. Penny gets back onto his side and his limbs and hat reappear.

He replies, "I don't need help to get up when I can flip out of danger!"

She growls at him as she sends another wind attack, but he morphs again, this time, into one of those Japanese coins with the hole in it, causing her attack to go right on through him. With this new form, came new abilities, like that of a samurai. A sword appears in his hands. He jumps into and slashes at Seka, going on the offensive, leaving Seka to go into the defensive. They do battle. Seka tries to trip him but no good, he's too fast for her, even though he is the fattest thing she's ever seen. Penny relieves Seka of her staff and gives her a nice gash across her left arm, causing her to fall on her butt.

He morphs back into his original form, sword now gone, he grabs her by the back of her neck, holding her in the air and replies with a smirk, "You were fun for awhile, but now it's time to pay for your deviance towards the monsters human!"

Back with the monsters, Wiretox and the other monsters on the bridge cheer Penny on as Penny holds her up in the air. Shadow actually looked pretty happy about this turn of events while Fred stood by far off cheering the loudest of all the monsters. The king sat there on his throne with a huge grin on his face, getting excited about the fight as it occurs.

He replies, "Not bad for a fellow whose brain in only 3" thick!"

"Yes sir! Now Tomahawk 2.0, it looks like your 'theory' about the new mew and Fred being the one to take the baby was wrong, Tomahawk 2.0!" said Isaac with a cruel tone in his voice.

"Just watch Isaac, she'll turn it around, they always do." replied T 2.0.

Back with the battle, Penny throws her, but being a catgirl, she lands on her feet. Seka grabs hold of her staff and fires another attack, but his limbs and hat disappear again and he drops to the floor and begins to spin rapidly, reflecting her attack into another direction. Seka continues to fire, but her attacks are sent in another direction time and time again by Penny's fast pacing spinning. She attacks until she is exhausted, almost to the break of collapse. Those wounds! Those wounds from the attacks haven't heal yet, making her tire easily. Penny, seeing his opportunity, stops and begins to float, like a flying saucer. Then he spins again, more rapidly then ever, towards Seka. They collide, and Seka goes flying and crashing to the wall!!

Exhausted and can't get up, Seka is now helpless to defend herself from Penny. Speaking of whom, Penny begins to come towards her. The people around them, looking on as their long time hero now seemed defeated.

He stops and replies to Seka, "Oh, what's the matter? Need help getting up?" mocking her like a dumb animal caught in a trap.

"Jerk!" she was barely able to say.

"Watch your language young lady, it could get you into trouble one day." replied Penny.

"Jerk isn't a bad word, but I can tell you some if you want!" replied Seka with one eye closed because of the pain shooting through her body.

"In your darkest hour, you still find the breath to make jokes, how humorous, but now it's time for you to meet your maker girl!!" said Ab Penny, getting an angrier tone in his voice by the end.

He grabs one of the guns she shot out of his hands earlier and prepare to deliver the final shot. But before he could pull the trigger, another attack from an unknown source sends Penny crashing against the back wall. Seka looks to see her little sister Hina standing at the entrance.

"How did you find me?" asked Seka.

"We heard there was an alien attack here, so we were sent to check it out and I saw you battling that thing, so I couldn't just let my big sis get blast, now could I?" said Hina.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Seka asked again.

Just then, the other mews, the new generation of mews jump along side their new leader Hina. First was a blue colored mew called Mew Kaya, Mint's first born, and she carries a bow and arrow, like her mother did. Mew Kimie, Pudding's only child, sporting off the yellow look. Mew Emiko, Lettuce's only child as well and wears light green like her mother did. And Mew Tami, wearing dark violet and carrying a whip. Now the team is back together, but for how long.

_Back with the monsters._

The monsters were shocked and displease about this unforeseen turn of events.

Wiretox: "I thought she left the other mews!?"

T 2.0: "She did!"

Isaac: "Then why are they here? Didn't you see this coming!?"

T 2.0: "Yes, but I'm not the guy writing this story, Isaac!"

Shadow: "Shut up you two or I'll make you!"

And so they shut up.

_Back with the humans._

Thanks to Hina and her old friends, Seka finds a renewed strength to help her get back up again. But the happiness of the occasion was short, 'cause Ab Penny has gotten back up, looks at what shot him and replied, "Six mews!? I thought I was supposed to fight one mew!? This isn't fair at all!"

"Is it fair to attack innocent people? Or my sister?" replied Hina.

"Hina, I can take care of this." says Seka.

"No worries Seka, after this we'll take you back to your parents and—" said Kaya, but before she could finish, Seka cuts her off saying, "But I don't want to go back there! And I especially don't want to see my father!!"

"Why not?" asked Kimie.

"It's complicated Kimie." said Seka with a frown.

"What's so complicated about it Seka?!" asked Tami.

"It just is okay!" replied Seka.

Just then, Penny begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Seka.

"Oh my gosh, you mean to tell me that they don't know about R Y U, and your tragic love story!? Oh this rich, too rich!" replied Ab Penny as he continued to laugh his head off, though he was nothing but a head with arms and legs.

"Isn't that a boys name?" asked Emiko.

The two sisters stood there is shock, not knowing what to say or do or what this monster would do or say, oh it was just so complicated of a situation!!

"Oh don't worry Seka, I won't tell a soul!" replied the over sized Penny.

"And how do you know about all this!?" demanded Seka.

"All us monsters know your story of romance, heartbreak and a family falling apart because one little girl, decided to think of only herself," said the penny. Seka was about to give that monster such a wallop, but Hina stopped her.

She said, "Seka, calm down. He's just trying to make you angry. It's not your fault that our family is going through hard times; it was never your fault. Are you going to listen to a guy who thinks he's Abraham Lincoln!?" replied Hina.

"Hey, I had this look way before Lincoln was even born! I am 3700 years old!" said Penny.

"How can you be that old?" asked Kaya.

"Monsters just can, okay!?" said the penny.

"Anyway, Seka, don't let this guy rattle you. You are Mew Seka, the toughest, and the strongest mew that ever lived! Now let's get in there and kick some copper butt!!" said Hina.

"Thanks sis." said Seka. They hug each other and then prepare to attack, but Penny disappeared.

Then they hear, "Spin cycle!" coming from behind them. They turn and see Penny, on his side, spinning towards them, hitting 'em head on! He goes through the mews with no problem, his arms, legs and hat appear and he replies, "That was vary moving and all folks, but I say, a family who fights together, dies together!!"

"Oh yeah!? Well, I don't know if you notice, but you're out numbered!" said Tami.

"I did notice, that's why I'm calling for reinforcements. Wooden Solders!!" said Penny. Wooden soldiers in blues uniforms and tall hats are teleported to the bank in a blink of an eye, ready to battle. "Ready! Aim! Fire!!" ordered Penny. The soldiers do as they're told and fire upon the girl. They dodge, and begin to fight off the soldiers. But no matter what they do keep coming back up.

While the humans have fun with the toy soldiers, Isaac calls Penny on his wrist communicator. "What are you doing Ab!?" says Isaac, "What about the plan?"

"Well, the plan's changed with the situation Prime minister." Replied Penny.

"I see." said Isaac.

"Tomahawk 2.0, where is the baby now?" asked Wiretox.

"He is in the family bathroom, sir." replied he.

"There's a family bathroom at a bank? I thought those were only found in malls!?" replied Isaac.

Isaac orders Penny go after Ryu, with Wiretox's approval of coarse, since it was his idea. So, he goes to the bathroom where Ryu and that woman are at, but finds that he can't fit through the doorway. He then tries to go through sideways, but no good. He then asks for the lady's help, but she just tries to push him out instead of pulling him in. I mean, wouldn't you? The soldiers seek cover after a long, brutal battle, behind the tellers and the fallen down vending machines. They continue to fire at the mews as the mews try to figure this out. Emiko, being the most experienced, shoots out a tidal wave, washing a few soldiers away. Meanwhile, two wooden soldiers hide behind a desk and talk to each other.

"You know Hank, this is starting to get out of hand!" said the one called Herold.

"What do you mean starting? It already has Herold!" replied the one named Hank.

Then Herold's hat is blown off by a blast. "Hey, that was apart of my uniform, those jerks!" replied Herold, getting up and began to shoot again at the nearest mew.

After some more battling, the girls seem to gain the upper hand. So Wiretox gives the order for more reinforcements, so they send a squadron of penguins. That's right, penguins, and not the cute kind you will see on _Happy Feet_. Though they are regular sized penguins, they have these purple plates all over their bodies, and carry a small, yet powerful laser gun that has a wide barrel tip, like those pilgrim guns of old. They're teleported to earth to face the mews, lead by an emperor penguin looking monster, with his own plates and small sword.

The wooden soldiers stop shooting. The mews wonder why, then they hear the sound of marching coming their way. The penguins waddle into the bank and halt. The head penguin squawks out his commands. First they touch the plate on their heads, making a force field for each penguin. Then they are ordered to energize their weapons and they do so. Then they fire, sending blue laser balls at the mews, which was harder for them to dodge. They send their attack, but the attacks just bounce right off the force fields, leaving the penguins unharmed.

Seka notices that Penny is nowhere in the fight. She looks around and finds him, trying to get into the bathroom, still. She races towards him, but is intercepted by Herold, who begins to fight her, hand to wooden hand! They duke it out for awhile, dodging each others moves, swinging and stabbing, since the wooden soldier's guns has a build in bayonet. She finally swings him out of the way and gets to Penny, who punches her, knocking her to the ground. Hina goes to help her sister, but then she and the other mews are surrounded by wooden soldiers and penguins. Penny throws Seka into the circle with her sister and her old friends.

"This wouldn't have happen if you would have just let Shadow take Ryu in the first place!" said Ab Penny.

Seka looks at her sister and replies, "Hina, this may be the last chance I get to tell you this, but I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks sis." she replied.

"Can we get on with the killing while we're young here!?" said Penny, getting annoyed.

The two sisters nod at each other and put their weapons together, causing a bright pink light. The mews then are placed in a protective force field, while everyone outside of it, though the humans are gone by now, especially now, are in for it!!

"Seka Hina Ribbon Check!" replied the sisters as a blast of energy filled the bank, vaporizing the wooden soldiers and sending the penguins flying, and who says they can't fly?! Ha ha! Once the light passes, Hina is left standing there while Seka has disappeared, and so has Penny, though they might have gone somewhere else to finish their battle. All the wooden soldiers are vanquished, and the penguins are outside waiting for them. Well, all but one wooden soldier was knocked out, Herold, though he is only half the men he was, 'cause he is half the man he was, literally, from the waist down, only his upper half survived.

He looks at himself and replies, "I'm only half the man I was!" He groans in pain as he tries to reach his communicator, But Hina's high heel steps on his hand and she begins to ask questions while the other mews go off and fight the birds.

Back on the fathership, the monsters are trying to figure out what just happen. Then, Dr. Simon notices that there is still one wooden left in action, it their old friend Herold Heroldson. So Wiretox asks to speak to him.

Back on earth, Hina is having no luck getting information from Herold, all but his name and ranking (1st Sergent) then on his communicator, they hear a British accent. Hina answers it.

Your go Mississppigirl13!!

"You've reached 1st Sergent Herold's communicator, Mew Hina speaking." She said in an overly peppy, mocking sort of secretary voice.

"Mew Hina, the new leader of the mews." The British voice said, sounding surprised.

"I see you've done your homework." Hina said in a would-be approving tone.

"So tell me, what is it like to become leader so suddenly, with no warning whatsoever?"

"Pretty crappy, actually, but thanks for asking." She replied in somewhat of a dry tone. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What do you want with Ryu?" her voice had hardened now, all business. She may have never met him, but he was still her nephew, and she wasn't about to have him kidnapped by these "monsters".

"Sorry, love, but that's confidential information." The voice said.

"Uh huh, just like Ryu's existence was confidential information." She snapped.

"Not enough since we figured it out on our own." He replied, "Now then, I would like to speak with Herold."

"Hmm, let me think about that one. Uh… no. I think he's going to be with us for a long time, if you catch my drift." Hina replied cockily.

"Now you listen here, little girl, you release Herold or you will feel my wrath." The man on the other line growled, sounding completely and utterly ticked.

"Bring it on, buddy." She replied before throwing the communicator to the ground and stomping it to pieces, hindering any other calls that might be made to Herold.

Outside, in the back parking lot of the bank, Seka and Penny squared off, ready to finish their battle with no outside influences. Neither made the first move, both judging their opponents, sizing them up from the last battle. Seka now knew she couldn't out-speed him because he seemed to have a whole lot more stamina then her while he knew… well he knew he could easily beat her. He was superior in every way, and he would beat her again if his communicator didn't beep. Keeping his eyes on the catgirl he brought it to his mouth and spoke.

"Ab Lincoln Penny here." He spoke.

"Penny, switch targets. You are now going after Mew Hina." Wiretox ordered from the other line. Both Penny and Seka were shocked by this news.

"But sir, I almost—"

"I don't care, switch targets now." he commanded, his voice hard and angry. Penny knew better then to argue so agreed and put the communicator down. He looked at Seka and shrugged.

"Orders are orders. I'll be back to take care of you later." He turned to go.

"No!" she gasped as she sent an attack at him, determined to keep him away from her sister, but he dodged it and sent a dozen coins at her, knocking her down and dazing her momentarily, giving him enough time to get away.

The girl managed to pull to and remembered what was about to happen. She let out a strangled cry and got to her feet, running her hardest after the penny man who had by now disappeared inside the building. Taking the side door, which was closer but too small for the penny to get through, she burst inside the building. Dodging around all the vaults in the back area she finally made it to the front counters and saw Penny holding his guns up, pointing them at Hina who was oblivious to his presence.

"NO!" she cried as the gun went off and hit Hina, who stumbled forward in surprise, then fell to the ground. Seka jumped over the counter and ran to Hina's side, pulling her now limp body into her arms. The younger girl had automatically changed back into her human form. "Hina, Hinny Bee, wake up babe. Wake up sis."

"She had it coming to her. Defying the monsters is never wise, as you have by now realized." The smug voice of Ab Penny said from behind her.

She started shaking, both from sobs and anger. Her head fell to the top of Hina's breathing in the sent of the girl as wind started lightly licking at them, making things flutter around. Penny noticed this, looking around in confusion while Seka just held her sister tighter as all the pain and anger welled up inside of her. Finally, she couldn't hold it all in, and screamed as loud as she could. The affect was amazing. Glass shattered into tiny pieces, lights exploded with sparks, wooden chairs blew up into splinters, and the hard, angry wind whipped at Seka and Hina, making their hair and clothes flap and fly around. All the rubble that was created flew at the penny man, and as another gust of wind shot up around the room Penny was thrown off his feet, joining the flying rubble. Glass attacked his arms and legs, splinters lodged into his skin, and he flew up and slammed into a still sparking overhead light, being electrocuted because of his metal body.

Seka turned to look at him, her eyes looking to be black with smoldering rage. She gently laid Hina back down before getting to her feet and moving towards the now stunned Penny who lay on his back on the ground. Before he could even attempt to get up more wind whipped out and threw him across the room, slamming into a wall. He flipped to get up but while in midair she grabbed him again, pulling him into a large, indoor tornado of wind. Using more wind she swept all the splinters and glass into the tornado, then added papers, books, staplers, and many other hard objects. She finally let the air down and he fell to the ground again. She went to him and started punching him, using air to add strength. Finally, using all the wind power she could, she pulled out two large, heavy vaults. Backing away from the penny she threw them at Penny, crushing him and cutting off his scream.

At the end of this Seka was breathing hard, her fists clenched and sweat covering her body. She had many scratches that came from all the rubble that had been flying around, but she didn't seem to notice it at all. She just turned and hurried to Hina's side, pulling her back into her arms as she fell to the ground, not even noticing as her knees hit a bunch of glass, scratching them up and lodging a few of the pieces in. Seka pushed some of Hina's dark hair out of her face and felt tears streaming down her face. She touched the girl's cheek and neck, and that's when she felt a small thumping against her fingers. Pausing, she put her fingers to where Hina's pulsing point would be and felt a soft, weak thudding.

In that moment the teenager felt hope jump inside her, and with strength that seemed to be coming to her naturally recently, she hoisted the fifteen year old girl into her arms and ran for the front door, determined to save her baby sisters life.

During the whole indoor battle the other mews are outside battling the penguins, and things aren't going that well for them. There seems to have been a penguin for each mew, and seeing as two of their partners were missing a few of the mews were fighting two penguins each. Tami and Kaya were both fighting two penguins, while Kimie and Emiko were fighting one each. Kimie would jump in to help Tami and Kaya whenever needed, but Emiko had her hands very full. She, being the strongest out of the four there, was battling the penguins' leader, and he was beyond difficult.

The penguin still had his force field up, making her attacks utterly pointless, and she currently hid behind a car, throwing attacks over it in an attempt to keep it back while she tried to think of a plan. The other penguins were easier because during the explosion their force fields had fallen, making them level with the other mews. Emiko, even with her experience, was at a disadvantage to her opponent.

A loud screech echoed through the area before a powerful sort of sound wave hit Emiko and her hiding place, flipping the car. The woman had to dive out of the way quickly to avoid being crushed, and then the penguin was upon her, wielding its sword. She rolled away and grabbed the top of a garbage can, using it as a shield. She studied the penguin to the best of her abilities while under attack, trying to find a place to hit the beast. If she could just get one hit on him she'd be happy—or as happy as anyone can be while battling a ninja penguin.

And then she saw her salvation. The smallest part of armor at the top of the penguin's head was sticking out of the force shield. It was hardly anything to get excited about, but it at least would send a ripple of something rather then the constant safeness. So, seizing the opportunity, she used some water as a sort of whip and slapped the one piece of armor as hard as the water was able. She was rewarded with the force shield collapsing, disappearing like all the other penguins' shields. Taking her chances she whipped her water-whip at the monster penguin and began beating it, its sword slicing through undamaged. Finally it sent another screech attack and the water rippled and fell away, but it was apparent that it had taken damage. That didn't stop it from coming at super speed with it sword again.

Emiko quickly put her makeshift shield up and dodged around its attacks, using title waves and anything sort of water attack available to her to get the penguin loose. The water didn't affect it all that much however, so with one last, drastic move, she rushed water at an electric billboard, forcing the water inside to the wires. The water picked up an electric current, and with whiplash speed the woman made the water form a large bubble around the penguin, electrocuting it until it stopped struggling and then began to form a crystal thing. After the crystal was fully formed and it made no more movement Emiko put it down and eyed it closely, waiting to see if it did anything. When nothing happened she looked over at her companions to see that the same thing had happened to the other penguins.

"Emiko!" a voice called, and all four girls turned to look at the front doors of the bank where Seka now stood, holding Hina in her arms.

"What happened?!" Kimie asked, hurrying to her friend's side.

"That Penny guy. Here Emiko, take her to a hospital as quickly as possible. He shot her and she's hardly alive." Seka said, holding her sister out.

Emiko looked first at her old leader and then her new, "Aren't you coming with?"

Seka shook her head, "I can't I have things I still need to do."

"But Seka—"

"Damn it Emiko, take her before it's too late! She's dieing!" Seka yelled, loosing her temper and cursing for the first time in a long time. All the girls were taken aback and without further hesitation the older girl took Hina and turned, running towards the nearest hospital and calling over her shoulders at the other three girls to follow. They were helpless to do anything other then comply, though Kaya and Tami did run inside to grab that captive of theirs.

Seka watched her baby sister be carried off, her emotions going crazy. What if they didn't make it in time? What if Hina died? What if they never got to see each other again? What if Hina blamed Seka for the accident and never wanted to speak to her again? The questions kept running through her head as she moved back into the building, going to the bathroom to find Ryu asleep in his stroller, the woman having left long ago. Changing back into her human form Seka leaned down and pulled her son into her arms. He hardly stirred, merely snuggled close into her arms, falling into a deeper, more comfortable sleep. Still holding Ryu she grabbed the stroller with one hand and began making her way back outside. She'd walk home this time; she needed the air after such a mentally and physically draining visit to the bank. And another downside to the whole day other then monsters trying to kidnap her son and her sister being shot? She hadn't even gotten to cash her check.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back on the Father ship, after seeing the new mews victory over Penny and squads of foot soldiers (The wooden soldiers and penguins) Wiretox sits on his throne, boiling mad, his eyes flaming green, brighter then before. The monsters look up at him, hoping that he wouldn't loose his temper on them.

"I told you she'll turn it around." replied T 2.0 to Isaac.

"Yeah, yeah." said Isaac.

Just then, Penny, stumbling his way inward, dazed over his defeat. "May I approach thy, your majesty?" asked Penny.

"You may." said Wiretox.

So he move towards his king, fearing the worse. "Your highness, I'm so sorry about..." replies Penny, but is cut off by Wiretox, who stood up and replied, "Save your Excuses!!" Penny stumbles back. Wiretox continues, "Because of your arrogance in battle, we now have a man captured by our enemies!"

"Sir, please forgive...â€ said Penny.

"No need, for I'm giving you the royal treatment." replied Wiretox.

"Oh, thank you Wiretox!" said Penny, thinking that it's a good thing, but it is not at all! Just then, two guards begin to drag him away.

Penny asks the king where they are taking him and he replies, "Why, to the torture room of coarse. Give him ten lashings from a laser whip!" Penny pleas with him, but Wiretox smiles, sitting back in his throne and says, "Consider yourself lucky, I'm not the one torturing you." Penny screams as the guards throw him into a nearby room, then the doors slam with an echo.

"Well, I hate to him right now." said Fred, breaking the silence.

"And I would hate to you at any time!" replied Shadow.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, big head!" then they go into a loud, long argument, until Wiretox finally had enough.

"Enough! I'm sick of your bickering!!" he said, standing up and sending lightning out of his finger tips, electrocuting Fred and Shadow. They fly backward into the control panel. Wiretox jumps, landing like a ninja, then he grabs the two by their throats, holding then up in the sir with his long, lingering arms and replies, "Now then, if you two can't play nice, I just have to separate you two, understand!?"

He squeezes and Shadow replies, "Yes sir, what ever you say!"

"It will never happen again...or at lease in this kind of circumstances!" said Fred, unable to breath.

Wiretox lets them go and walks back to his throne.

"Well, that could have been worse." replied Fred.

"Amen to that pal." said Shadow, rubbing his head.

Wiretox stopped half way to his throne, turned to Isaac, who was still standing by T 2.0 and replies, "Isaac, who is the next monster on your list?"

"Well Wiretox, Penny was the last one." said Isaac.

"He was the last?" asked Wiretox.

"Well, it was short notice sir, and not many monsters volunteered for the job." replies Isaac.

Wiretox rubbed his chin for a moment, pondering over this and then exclaims, "Vary well, on with phase two!"

But then, a voice from the far end of the room cries "Wait!!"

The monsters turn to see a marionette type monster with a tall, blue hat, much similar to those of a wooden soldier's, but lighter and it had a ruby on the front, his head was a sphere, he had Groucho Marx like eye brows, wooden of coarse, his eyes plastic looking and black, he had stubs where ears should be, his limbs are thick, vary thick, he wears a blue vest, the same color as his hat, his joints were like that of a puppets, his feet were tall and rounded in the front, his heels were rocket engines, making him able to fly, on his back he wears a puppet controller with strings hanging from all four ends, purple in color, he can actually the ways, one I already told you, the other is that he can use his controller has a propeller, his nose was a curved piece of wood.

He continued, "May I approach, Wiretox?"

"Ah, Governor Woody Forrest, you may come forward." said Wiretox with a grin. "Tell old boy, to what we owe to this unexpected visit?" continued Wiretox as Woody stepped forward.

"Your majesty, I come to you, wishing to fight the new mew." said Woody.

"You?" asks Wiretox.

Woody replies, "Yes! As you recall, I am the first of our kind to face her mother."

"But you lost." replied Wiretox.

"Okay, I only lost because those rainbow warriors assisted her, that and Tomahawk used my head as a golf ball, knocking both me and my comrade Question Mark out cold!" said Woody.

"Good point there Woody, Tomahawk 2.0, would it be a good idea for Woody to fight Seka?" says Wiretox.

"Oh, it would! I think we should listen to what he has to say." replied T 2.0.

"Vary well then, carry on governor!" said Wiretox. Woody shows them a purplish, glowing ball. Wiretox replies, "Is that a challenge sphere?"

"Yes it is Wiretox, but I had my workers back at Planet X improve upon it, now this little baby has the capacity to enclose the entire city of Tokyo within a challenge dome." replied Woody with a wooden grin.

"An entire city as your personal battle ground? What an ingenious plan you have Woody!!" said Wiretox, happy as clam.

"Oh, but there's more to it then that your highness, as I fight Seka, I will send forth wooden soldiers dissipated over the city, looking for our lost comrade." replied Woody.

"But, you can't beam soldiers into a challenge dome!?" replies Wiretox in shock.

"We can now, Wiretox!" said Woody, with an even bigger grin on his face.

Wiretox laughs and replies, "I love it! Tomahawk 2.0, when would it be a good time for Woody to attack?"

"In one week, the night after Woody attacks would be an excellent time to snatch the baby Wiretox." replied T 2.0.

"Then let it be done, in one weeks notice, Woody shall have his battle with the new generation of mew, after that, Fred will go to her apartment and take the baby!" ordered Wiretox. The monsters cheer, waving their hands in the air, shouting at the top of their lungs. But it was short lived, for Wiretox then replies, "But if you fail miserably again, just like Penny...well, you get the idea. Remember the last time you failed me miserably?" right on cue, screams could be heard from the torture room.

"I shall do my best your highness!" said Woody, leaving rather quickly as more screams echoed through the halls.

Tomahawk 2.0 steps up to the king, telling him that he has something he would like to show him, so Wiretox follows the chap to a place known as "The Arcades". Okay, this is what I'm going to do; I will explain what the "Arcades" are, then I going to introduce some new monsters to you, telling you what they look like and a bit about their fighting skill, I thought I'd tell you people this so there wouldn't be any confusion like last time!

The Arcades is a place where monsters train so they can fine tune their fighting skills. Like the monsters themselves, this training game consists of 5 levels, one being the weakest, and five being the strongest of all (the royal family are all level 5). To each level there is a time limit, except for level 1, where you can take as much time as you want, I will explain more in a bit. There are also battle robots, invented and funded by "Diamondeye Inc." (and so is the game), in each level of play.

Level 1, time limit: none, # of robots: 6, color of robots: black, height of robots: 3'

Level 2, time limit: 15 minutes, # of robots: 12, color of robots: orange, height of robots: 6'

Level 3, time limit: 10 minutes, # of robots: 25, color of robots: there are yellow ones with big hulk like hands, and there are blue ones, built for stealth, height of robots: 7' or 5' 5"

Level 4, time limit: 5 minutes, # of robots: 50, color of robots: all of the above, lead by these white robots with orange sticks they use as swords and they have spiky heads, height of robots: all of the above; whites robots are 6' 5"

Level 5, time limit: 30 seconds, # of robots: 100, color of robots: white with orange swords, and you know the rest, I just told you! But for level 5, it doesn't matter if you finish in 30 seconds, it only matters if you finish at all!

The arcade arena consists of twelve square battle arenas, with four walls and no roof, for those who can fly. With one wall having the entrance, and the one opposite of it is where the robots come in, through a garage looking door. Now that we got that out of the way, we can now go on with the story, sorry for any inconvenience!

Tomahawk 2.0 and Wiretox the arcades through a high hallway, looking down at the arenas.

"What did you wanted to show me boy?" asked Wiretox, looking down to see seven monsters, ready to fight.

"You see Wiretox, for the last three months I have been working with these seven monsters for battle these new mews." replied T 2.0.

"But isn't there 6 mews?" asks Wiretox.

"Yes, but after we're done with the mews, I thought we can use them against our old friends, the rainbow warriors!" replied Tomahawk 2.0.

"Genius idea you have came up with here Tomahawk 2.0.!" says Wiretox, "now tell, who are the lucky few to get fight them?" he continued with a bright, happy gleam in his green, laser panel eyes as they watch as the monsters prepare for the level 5 challenge.

The first one T 2.0 introduce was "Lord Whaler" a whale monster from Planet Alpha. Looks like: the stature of a man, blue skin, wears a traditional Japaneses Monk robe, with a tall, pointy hat and black shoes, his head is a smaller version of a blue whale's and he has a tail. His weapon: a harpoon, but the head is that of a whale with a golden spike coming out of the mouth and the other end in the tail, all blue.

The doors open slowly as the spike headed robots charge at Lord Whaler. He turns and slams his tail against the ground, causing a massive shock wave, destroying the first 3 or 4 rows, the rest came after him. He turns around again and begins to whack one robot after the other. Then he jumps into the air and throws his weapon, pinning a robot to the wall. Lord Whaler lands and his mouth grows to gigantic size and bites the nearest robots, chewing them and spits them right out. Of those that remained, they came charging, but he jumps again and starts running on their heads to his harpoon. He takes it out of the wall and throws the robot, making it fall on three others. He continues to whack the robots aside until only five are left. Four come from behind, but Lord Whaler hears them coming and send another shock wave, knocking them out. One charges from the front, but he spins and slices it down the middle, cutting it in two.

Lord Whaler goes into a battle stance as an automatic voice says, "Battle simulation over. Time: 49.7 seconds." Lord Whaler turns to T 2.0 and Wiretox, saluting them, in the traditional, monster way.

They move on to the next arena for the battle is about to begin. Tomahawk 2.0 introduces, though Wiretox already knew him, "Peace keeper" Duke of Planet G, the planet Wiretox's brother Pumpkinhead governs. Looks like: he looks human, wears a straw outfit, if you have ever seen Princess Mononoke you will know what I'm talking about, but with one of those triangular hats, the only part of his face that is seen is his eyes, brown eyes, for he has a bandanna thing over it like the warriors of Princess Mononoke. His weapon: a simple bo staff.

He is seen on one leg and his folded together, on top of his staff, which is standing upward, like he's in a form of meditation. Again, the doors open slowly and the robots come charging. He eyes open quickly, glaring at his robotic foes. He jumps and kicks his bo, sending it flying into five unsuspecting robots, making them fall over. The bo bounces off them and Peace keeper catches it in mid air. He begins to whack aside robot after robot. Then he flips out of danger and throws his staff, stabbing three robots in the gut. Two then come from the sides, he split kicks them, flips again, kicks another robot from behind, then Peace keeper retrieves his bo and whacks away. One last robot, he comes in close and Peace keeper bats his head right off, sending it out of the ball park. He jumps again and returns to his original stance.

A voice replies, "Battle simulation over. Time: 42.0 seconds." Peace Keeper jumps off one last time and salutes Wiretox.

Next up was the anime destroyer's greatest ninja, "The White Ninja" leader of the "Chi club". Looks like: well, he wears a super suit that is hard to describe, but I can tell you that it is geometric, he also wears a red cape with stylized tears on the end, his suit is white with golden rod markings all over in straight or zigzag lines, he wears one of those triangular hats like Peace keeper does, but golden rod. His weapon: again, hard to describe, but it's a cross between a sword and one of those hollow medieval blades, one end is a just a point of a sword with five inches under that is a samurai swords handle, a dark bluish handle, the other end is the hollow blade in which when he is using the sword half, the blade is used as a hand shield, like a French sword with the handle part being... well, golden rod. I hope I did a good job describing this guy.

The doors open once again, but The White Ninja turns and in his hands, appear six ninja spikes, the kind Naruto uses, swings around and throws them. The spikes stab seven bots, three in the neck, one in between the eyes, one in the forehead, and one had a spike go through his neck and into another robot behind him. The rest of the robots run at him, but in a flash of lightning fast reflexes and moves, he sends most of them packing. More come and The White Ninja does a battle pose and energizes a Chi blast. He fires and destroys all but one, who jumps into the air through the smokes, but in a blink of an eye, The White Ninja grabs his weapon and cuts the robot in two. He bows and the battle is over.

The voice replies, "Battle simulation over. Time: 32.9 seconds." He turns and salutes the king. Though they were old friends, they were still on an important mission.

They moved on to the next battle station to find a 20 foot monster by the name of "Driller mole". Looks like: A titanic, robotic mole monster with gold plating, his nose, hands and feet are all drills, hence the name, with the nose drill being the largest, with hydraulic tubes going from his arms to his back. His weapon: himself.

The doors opened and the robots came charging. Driller mole just stomps on them, then he begins to lunge at them with his bigger drill. Time after time, he does this; though he was slow, he was vary effective. He continues until one remained. The robots jumps, ready to strike, but Driller mole lefts his nose into sir and demolishes the final robot in one blow.

The voice replies, "Battle simulation over. Time: 39.0 seconds." He turns to the king and T 2.0 and instead of saluting he tilts his head, 'cause he can't get his arms up there because of his hydraulic tubes.

Tomahawk 2.0 and Wiretox move with Driller mole watching them. They now come to a monster named... "Full house", a card dealing monster. Looks like: human stature, cylinder shape head, wears a Chinese style robes with long sleeves with a hat that royalty might wear, green in color, wear a vest looking piece of clothing that looks like the ace of spades on the front and the back in the back side of a playing card, vary light green skin, darker green eyes with red pupils. Weapon: 1' long cards that he uses as fans and long sleeves.

The doors open, yet again, and Full house crosses his arms in a X shape, his sleeves slowly lower revealing one giant card in each hand. He fans them out to show six cards instead of one in each hand. He jumps into the air, throws the cards and they come crashing down like missiles, pulverizing the first wave of robots. He lands and more come. Full house slaps them away with his sleeves. He then spins and throws a card from his hand, stabbing one bot in the gut. That robot explodes, destroying him and many other robots. Full house goes into the tiger formation as more robots come charging. Two more cards appear in his hands; he jumps and begins to spin like a helicopter, slicing the heads and sticks of the robots. Once it was over, he kneels and fans out his cards to reveal not two but twelve. The robots fall over. Three come running at him, he split kicks two and cuts the other one down the middle, ending the battle.

The voice replies, "Battle simulation over. Time: 45.0 seconds." Full house turns and salutes the king, like all the rest. Once again they move on to the next battle simulation. There they find the monster named "The Bunny Ninja". Looks like: a rabbit with a human stature, black ninja outfit, all that you see is his eyes, even his long ears are covered up, though you don't see much he has gray fur, big rabbit feet. Weapon: a samurai sword, though he doesn't use it much.

Once again, the doors open and robots come charging. The Bunny Ninja goes into the crane formation and waits. Once they are close enough, he pounds the bots with his kick after kick. After he beats up fifteen of them, he begins to use his ears, chopping and punching like hands. He head butts another and split kick two more. Then, one hits him the head, but he turn and counters, punching his head off, with his hands not his ears. He grabs one robot and uses it to fight off three, killing them all, and then stabbing the one robot he was using with the robot's own stick. He kicks away and battle five more, then six more, until only ten are left standing. One after the other, they came at him, but draws out his sword and slashes each and everyone.

The voice replies, "Battle simulation over. Time: 55.6 seconds." He then turns to Wiretox and Tomahawk 2.0 and salutes.

They move on to the final monster, whose name was "Universal". Looks like: a cross between a Venus fly trap, an oyster and a clam with muscular arms and legs, a grayish color all over and has large, sharp teeth that are in need of a dentist, up the rim of his body where he opens up! His face is on the inside and is rarely seen. Weapon: a bo staff looking type weapon with blades on the ends, the shape of those hard to describe.

One last time, the doors open and the robots come charging, but he just stands there. Then, he slowly opens up and once he is completely opened, he lashes out with powerful waves of pure energy over and over. The robots are obviated.

He slowly closes back up and the automatic voice replies, "Battle simulation over. Time: 31.0 seconds." making him the strongest out of the seven. Wiretox stands there, amazed of what he just witness, while T 2.0 stands right beside him, smiling away.

"What do you think?" asked Tomahawk 2.0, though he already knew the answer.

"What do I think!? I think I love this plan of yours, and we shall put into action as soon as possible!!" replied Wiretox.

Then form the far end of the room, crashing can be heard. They go to check it out. They find Shadow in the training room, destroying the equipment, though they go through a lot of it every week. Shadow kick and punches, screaming and yelling, showing off his impressive skill, he does this until he is out of breath. He sits there, feeling extreme enmity towards Seka, for what she did. She made him a laughing stock in front of his pears. The rage boils inside of him; all he wants in this universe is to have another shot at her!! T 2.0 went to step forward, but Wiretox stopped him.

"I think it would be best if we left him alone. He needs some time to think to himself." replies Wiretox. T 2.0 agrees and they go back to the bridge, discussing Tomahawk 2.0's plans for the mews and the rainbow warriors.

Back on earth, night has fallen and the roof tops of Tokyo, another worm hole has opened. Out come ten figures, the night concealing their appearances. The one with angel wings that shine strangely discusses with his pears about something about "Rings of destruction" and how to get them back or something like that. They talk for awhile before they all fly away into the darkness of night.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo, a teenage girl walks home after studying at the library all afternoon. On the way home, she hears a quiet call for help while she passed a dark ally. She turns to see a man in a blue suit at the far end of the ally, asking for help.

Against her better judgment, she runs up to him and asks, "What can I do to help?"

The man replies, taking a long breath of air, "I'm...so hungry!"

He wraps his hands around her, but his hands have become scythes and he lets out a roar like a hungry lion. The girl's screams could be heard for miles, but no one dares to notice!

Okay, your turn Mississppigirl13, have fun!!

At a hospital on the other side of Tokyo a dozen or so people sat in the lobby, anxious and waiting for news on one of their own. Ichigo and her husband Masaya both stood, Masaya's arms wrapped around the woman's waist so her back was pressed against his chest, both looking towards the large doors. Somewhere behind them their youngest daughter lay in a bed, possibly bleeding to death, and they were forced to stay in the waiting room.

Hina's fellow mews all sat together, sharing anxious glances every few minutes, and their parents would get up every once in awhile to try and reassure the upset parents, only to be sent away by a moody Masaya. You could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of the past months, first loosing his oldest daughter and then pretending she never even existed, not mentioning her at all, and now his youngest daughter was shot, on the brink of death. Of course, for all they were being told she could be dead. Nobody seemed interested in informing them of what was going on with their daughter and friend.

Finally, after many more hours of anxious silence and waiting, a nurse came in and informed them that Hina was doing fine and was awake now, wanting to see them. After much badgering they were all allowed to go to the room where Hina was being kept. Ichigo was in the lead, holding her purse strap tightly as it rest on her shoulder, practically running, while Masaya was a little farther back, looking stormy, as if expecting the worse. What they were met with was a pale, sickly looking girl with jet black hair that contrasted quite harshly with her new complexion and many bandages and cuts across her body, though the large bandage around her lower chest was the most noticeable thing about her. Ichigo rushed to her daughter's side, grabbing her hand quickly and planting kisses to it while Masaya came up behind her, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders as he looked down at his daughter with a strained smile. He hadn't smiled right since Seka had left.

"Baby, what happened? Are you okay?" the woman asked breathlessly, her voice soft and wobbly compared to her once bright and loud voice she had always used before Seka had left. Her departure had changed everything, and suddenly Hina wished her parents hadn't changed, and Seka was still there. On the thought of her sister she looked at everyone, searching for the bright red hair that always screamed "Seka". It was slightly darker in color then Ichigo's, but it shone brighter and fell in curls down past her shoulders, unlike their mother's, which only reached a little below her chin.

"Where's Seka?" she asked, too tired to try and avoid the subject.

Most everyone in the room stiffened, shocked by this question, though the new mews were less surprised. After all, they all knew their previous leader had been at the battle—technically it was she who was the start of it—but after so long of never mentioning her to the mew leaders' parents they were still surprised. It had become an unspoken law that Seka's name was never to be mentioned.

"She's gone, Hina. She's been gone for six months now." Masaya said in a tight tone.

"No, she was at the battle." Hina argued, trying to think back and remember what had happened.

"She was what?" Masaya now asked, his voice a low growl almost. He was very touching with this subject, and since his daughter's disappearance he had assumed she must have left the country since his searches for her had all proved useless. Now to hear she was, indeed, still in Tokyo not just hurt him, but infuriated him.

"At the battle. Actually, she was the one in the battle from the beginning, we were more the reinforcements." Suddenly a thought jumped into Hina's head and her eyes widened, turning her gaze to her mother, "Why didn't you ever tell us about fighting the Monsters?"

All the adults jumped with surprise, having not expected this question. "Where did you hear about that?" Ichigo asked, tracing a circle into her daughter's hand with her thumb.

"The Monsters themselves. Or more, just one monster. Some penny dude. Anyways, he didn't say much, but he did seem to know a lot about our private affairs, particularly about Seka and…" the girl trailed off, looking down, not wanting to continue. She may be in a hospital, but if her parents found out she had heard from her sister since her departure their father would flip.

"They said something about a love tragedy, and someone named Ryu." Kimie said, earning her a nudge and a scolding glance from Emiko, obviously telling her to shut up about things she didn't know anything about.

"Ryu? We don't know any Ryu…?" Ichigo said, her brows furrowing in confusion as she tried to think of someone she might know with that name. Masaya, however, saw the guilt in Hina's actions, knowing instantly she was hiding something.

"Who is Ryu, Hina." He said, a demand rather then a question.

She started fiddling with the blanket nervously, avoiding everyone's eyes as Masaya stood there, towering over his daughter with a dark aura surrounding him, so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Finally she looked up and replied, "You're grandson."

Everything was quiet, and though Masaya's face was perfectly straight you could practically feel his anger flowing off him in waves, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"You're grandson. Seka was pregnant when she left, remember? That's the reason she left after all. You wouldn't let her keep him, so she left. Or did you forget?" she added the last part with an edge to her voice, bitterness very noticeable. It was, after all, his fault her sister had disappeared from their life so suddenly.

"Don't you mouth off to me young lady. I don't care how bad of shape you're in, that gives you no excuse. Do you understand me?" his voice was hard, glaring at her hard.

"Wait, how did Seka become pregnant?" Kaya questioned, confused about the whole thing.

"She and Hayoto were sort of an… item you could say." Hina explained, turning away from her father. She was already a prisoner in her own home; he couldn't do much more to her. And if he resorted to violence she could just go AWOL like her sister. It had worked for her after all.

"What? I knew they'd been talking, and were on good terms, but… but dating?" Tami asked, sounding beyond surprised. Though they'd all known Seka and Hayoto were friends—Ichigo and Masaya had been quick to tell everyone that, leaving out the horrible disgrace of them actually being together—they hadn't even considered them being anything more.

"So why isn't she and Hayoto off on his planet?" Kimie questioned.

"Hayoto was ordered to leave her and so he did." Hina said darkly, feeling a cool hate for the alien that had stolen her sister's heart sink in.

"Okay, so we now know how Ryu came about and who he is, but why is he of any importance to these monster guys? And why are they even bothering Seka?" Emiko now asked.

"Because if the aliens destroy the mews the planet is practically theirs. Since Seka is out on her own, with no protection from anyone else, it makes sense they'd try to pick her off first. Not only is she the leader—no matter how hard we try to deny is she will always be this generation's true leader—but she is also the most powerful. Soon Emiko will be retiring from the mew team and be out of Tokyo, in Sapporo, a completely different island, and she'd be open for attack. That would leave only Hina, Tami, Kaya, and Kimie, and Hina is currently in no position to fight, so easily picked off. Tami and Kaya are a bit older and more experienced, but they honestly wouldn't be too hard to be attacked and killed if outnumbered, and then Kimie… well, you're practically still training, still having many things to master that would be your downfall. Hatsu and Fuuga don't fight enough to be a threat. As you can see, it wouldn't be too hard for the monsters to pick our mews off one by one. In fact, it would practically be a stroll in the park." Ryou said in answer to Emiko's question.

"That still doesn't explain why the monsters want him." Emiko pointed out.

Now the man shook his head, "I haven't the slightest idea. I can't imagine what they would want with an infant, other then perhaps causing Seka great sorrow, thus making their job of killing her that much easier."

"You said you guys fought them before. If that's the case, why are they back?" Hina questioned.

Now it was Mint's turn to answer, "I don't know. The war ended two decades ago, what they'd want with us now is beyond my comprehension. They conquered Earth so they obviously aren't coming back for a rematch. Perhaps they want to regain their superiority and rule?" she looked at Ryou, her eyes questioning, but he just shook his head, obviously just as puzzled.

"Maybe your husband knows Mint." Zakuro asked, glancing at the blue-eyed mew.

She nodded, "Maybe. I just got word from him a few days ago. Apparently he's headed home."

"Dad's coming home?" Kaya asked, excited. She and her brother, Fuuga, rarely saw their father. He was always out of town, working all over the world. She paused, then asked, "Why would Daddy know anything about this?"

The adults all shared looks, the kinds that parents could have entire conversations with. One glance and they would have had an entire argument on what to say, and this time it seemed the kids would be hearing an answer, rather then the many times when they'd just get a "it's none of your concern" answer.

"When the monsters came to take over they weren't just fighting us. A group of people came too, to try and defeat the monsters. These people were the Rainbow Warriors and a man named Tomahawk. The Rainbow Warriors are similar to us mews, the heroes on their planet, traveling around to try and defeat the monsters. Tomahawk was very much the same, going out to try and defeat them because they destroyed his planet. Tomahawk's secret identity, I supposed you could call it, was Tom A. Hawkins." Mint explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell us that our father is some sort of alien?" Fuuga asked.

She shook her head, "Oh no, he's human, he just came from another planet is all. He still is working for the G.P.I., just like he was when we met, but we just decided to say he was a business worker because we didn't think you were old enough to keep it a secret."

"G.P.I.?" Kimie asked, furrowing her brows.

"The Galaxy Protection Institute. I guess when he found out the monsters were back he decided to wrap up his current assignment quickly. After the last time they were here it makes sense he'd do so."

"Why? What happened?" Emiko asked, now sitting on the end of Hina's bed.

"Well, we weren't as strong as you all were. Our attacks only really worked on the aliens and their Chimera Anima so we were easily overpowered. Your father might think that the same will happen to the new mews. Plus, if the monsters are here it's very likely that his longtime enemy is as well."

"Dad has enemies?" Kaya asked. Sure she knew people didn't like everyone, but she had never imagined her father disliking someone, much less hating the very core of their beings.

Min smiled slightly, "Oh yes, he has enemies all right. However, this isn't just enemy. Its his alternative self, Tomahawk 2.0, who is in every way your father, while at the same way in every way not him." She turned sober towards the end.

"How is that possible? And what's an alternative self?" Kimie now asked, her brows furrowing deeper. Sure she was thirteen, but she was still learning things, and currently her mind was still going over the possibility that Mr. Hawkins, or as he had them call him, Uncle Tom, could be from another planet.

"Well basically they have the exact same DNA and think in the same ways—pretty much the same exact person—but their views are different. They are both very competitive, both hating to loose, so being on opposite teams can pose as a problem. Tomahawk 2.0 works with the monsters, trying to conquer every planet they cross, while Tomahawk 1.0, our Tomahawk, tries to save the planets because of his being destroyed. Until Tomahawk 2.0 came into the picture he succeeded too, but for some reason the man is much, much stronger then him."

"I don't blame him. If there was someone who was exactly like me I wouldn't be too fond of them." Tami said, pushing back her black hair from her face as she frowned slightly, trying to imagine someone who was just like her in every way, only evil. It didn't seem too appealing.

"Hey, maybe Hina saw him when we left to fight those penguins." Kaya said, sitting up slightly from her lazy position leaned against a wall.

"Penguins?" Pudding asked, furrowing her brows in a way very similar to her daughter.

Emiko shook her head, raising up a hand, "Don't ask."

Everyone now turned to look at Hina, waiting to hear what had happened when the others had disappeared.

"I don't really remember what happened all that well. I guess I must have hit my head. I know that after you guys left I was trying to get some information out of that one guy," her she paused and looked at the other mews, "you got him, right?" the nodded affirmatively and she gave a small nod too, continuing with the story, "I couldn't get much information out of him, only his name and ranking. I think it was Herold or something like that. Anyways, then his communicator went off and I answered, and this British voice replied." The adults all shared a nervous, somewhat scared glance. "What?" Hina now asked, confused by their reaction.

Ichigo bit her lip, "The only British sounding monster I can remember was their leader, Wiretox. But we'll get into that later, love, just continue with the story." Ichigo added, trying to bring everyone's attention away from the monster leader to what happened to the mews' new leader.

Hina nodded slowly before taking a breath to continue, "Well, as I was saying, a British voice answered. We had some Smalltalk about… things," here she glanced at her father nervously, unwilling to bring up the topic of Seka and Ryu, "but then he asked to talk to Herold and I told him no, saying we were going to keep him for awhile. The British dude—Wiretox you said his name was?—got really pissed and threatened me, but I just mouthed him off, thinking he was full of hot air. I hung up and then smash the communicator," Ryou winced, obviously upset that such a valuable piece of equipment had been destroyed before he could even get his hands on it, "and started interrogating the guy again. Then, next thing you know I hear this loud gunshot and someone screaming and then I feel this horrible pain in my upper back, and then things just get kinda fuzzy. I think I heard some more screaming, stuff shattering, and I think someone was holding me, but I don't know for sure. Then everything goes black and I wake up what seems like a second later and find myself in a hospital room."

All the adults felt chills going through them by the end of Hina's story. They had always known the monster leader was powerful and quick to fight, but to have him send someone on Hina so quickly was insane. And they'd tried to kill the teenager too, without any fight on her side. They felt as though things had gotten a lot worse over the last two centuries, especially for them. If they didn't watch themselves, and make sure the kids did too, they could all very well end up dead. That wasn't something they wanted to happen.

Ichigo leaned back into Masaya, letting her eyes shut as she thought of all the possibilities of what might come now. The other elder mews copied her, leaning into their husbands while Mint just hugged herself, having no one to hold what with Tomahawk being gone. She loved her husband with all her heart, but she did miss him when he was away all the time. Being around her friends and their husbands, however good or bad they were, always managed to hit a sore spot in her, though she'd never let Tomahawk know that. He'd feel guilty, and he loved his work, so taking him away from that because of her own selfishness seemed wrong. Though she may have done that when she was younger, now she had grown up, learning to put others before herself.

"Mews, no more mew business for awhile. I think it'll be best if we stay out of the monsters' gaze for the time being. The less they hear and see us the better." Ryou said, his arms still around his wife, Zakuro's, waist.

"What about that monster guy we have captive? What do we do with him?" Kaya asked, still leaning against a wall, though now her arms were crossed and she was frowning, not thrilled with giving up her job as a superhero. What would all those people do if the aliens and/or monsters attacked? Seka had enough to worry about in just protecting herself and her son, she couldn't protect a whole city too.

"We'll just have to hope the monsters don't come looking too close to home." Keiichiro said, speaking for the first time, Lettuce leaning on his chest and nodding in agreement.

"Riiight," said Hatsu, looking unconvinced. Flopping down into an unoccupied chair he kicked his feet up onto the end of Hina's bed. "We're doomed."

_One week later; Seka's apartment._

Seka jerked from her sleep to the sounds of her crying son. Glancing up she saw him in his bed, looking to be on a verge of a tantrum. As of late he seemed to enjoy throwing tantrums, so it wasn't too unusual, and usually he'd just teleport around the room before teleporting back into the crib to wait for her to pick him up and give him comfort. Still, she'd rather grab him before the teleporting started. Usually it was easier to calm him if you just got to him right away; giving him whatever it was he needed.

Groggily pushing herself from bed she walked towards the crib, stubbing her toe on one of the bed posts and hardly keeping herself from cursing as she hopped up and down for a few seconds before continuing her short journey to the crib, now with a small limp.

"I'm here now baby, I'm going to pick you up now and then we'll go and get our breakfast, okay love? Doesn't that sound great at," she paused to glance at her watch, "4:47 in the morning? I cant think of a better way to start a morning."

Ryu was still crying, but he wasn't in a full-blown fit yet, which was promising. Pulling the infant from his crib she put him onto her hip and made her way from the bedroom, stubbing her toe—again—on the doorway. She stopped, shutting her eyes against the pain, then let out a deep breath and continued walking. Besides, a stupid stubbed toe was hardly something to worry about. She was, after all, still getting over her many other injuries, though they had become much better over the last, uneventful week.

And that's just what she was worried about. Her last week had been so peaceful and havoc less it was really, really starting to worry her. The monsters wouldn't have just given up like that, even if she had shown crazy power in the last battle. She didn't take them for the backing down type, so she was now more paranoid then ever, expecting an attack every second. What were they up to? What was their plan? And whatever it was, why couldn't they just get on with it so she could stop going crazy with anticipation?

Walking into the kitchen the woman sat Ryu into his high chair before moving towards the pantry, switching the coffee maker on on the way. Pulling out some baby food she put a bit into a bowl and stirred it up with one of those baby spoons before moving back over to her son. Reaching over him to the counter behind him she grabbed the remote to the TV and switched it on to some old rerun of_ I Love Lucy_. She put the remote back on the counter and then took a small spoon of the baby foot, bringing it to Ryu, who stubbornly sat there, his mouth closed tight.

"Common, Ry-Ry, its carrots and peas." That didn't seem to help at all and the girl sighed, running a hand through her tangled red hair. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to eat it for you, wont I?" she asked, bringing the spoon to her mouth and pretending to eat some. "Mmm, that's some good carrots and peas. I'd give you some, but you don't like them, do you?"

Ryu was watching her intently as she continued to pretend and eat the baby food, his eyes never leaving the spoon. When he licked his lips she decided to give in and end his suffering. Plus, now that he was actually licking his lips he wouldn't turn the food away. "Oh, I'm so full. Here baby, how about you have the rest?" she took the spoon and moved it towards him. He practically jumped towards her in his haste to get to the baby food. A smile tugged at her lips as she fed the infant, enjoying the simple task that had become so simple and carefree over the last week.

Once Ryu was fed she picked him up, poured herself a cup of coffee, and moved to the "living room", which was really just this open space by the front door that held her TV and loveseat. Setting Ryu on the ground between the loveseat and TV he began playing with some of his toys while Seka sat on the loveseat and reached over her head to the kitchen counter behind her head. Picking up the remote she switched through the channels, glancing down every now and then to let a small smile form on her lips as Ryu played, before she would look back up. She finally landed on the early morning news.

She pulled an annoyed face before looking down at Ryu, "Oh yeah, that's just what we need, more things to worry about, like a teacher strike and new law protests; like we don't have enough to worry about." She was about to change the channel when a news reporter came on and began talking.

"Last night another young woman went missing. Family claim that eighteen year old Kagura Ikeda was spending the afternoon with her boyfriend yesterday and called home at about 8:32 last night, on her way back, already having separated from her boyfriend. She never arrived back home, and any clues to her whereabouts are thus far unknown. Her boyfriend has yet to be brought in for questioning. She is the third girl to go missing in the last week, along with nineteen year old Yukki Hashimoto and sixteen year old Kisa Mori. Still no more news on the other girls."

During the report Seka had paused, her coffee cup halfway to her lips, and gradually it had lowered and she had leaned forward, her brows furrowing. Missing girls? No traces left? She couldn't imagine what the aliens would want with people, they usually preferred to terrorize and kill, and the monsters… well, she couldn't think of a single idea as to why they would want to kidnap people. Of course, she couldn't figure out what they wanted with her son either, but that was slightly different. He was the son of a mew and an alien. He was easy bait, plus it was obvious he would be powerful someday. They could possibly just want him for a soldier.

"Well, wherever they are, I hope they're safe. I'd better keep an eye out for those kidnappers though, and for the girls." She brought the coffee back to her lips and took another sip before picking the remote up again and switching channels.

_Later that day_

Ryu had been fussing all day, tired but refusing to take his nap, so Seka decided to bring him on a walk. That usually quieted him down and tired him out enough to make him fall asleep, plus she herself needed some fresh air. Pushing his stroller into the hallway she bumped directly into her neighbor, who apparently had been coming over for a visit.

"Mrs. Brooks, how nice to see you." she said, lying slightly. Dolly Brooks was American, but had lived in Japan since she was two. Her parents had come directly from the hippy age, and thus passed down their hippy traits to her. She was a good forty years old at least, but she insisted that she would be treated like someone Seka's own age.

"I told you dear, call me Dolly." She said, her hands moving around enthusiastically while the bangles on her wrists flew around, clinking together to form a sort of odd music or song that was all her own.

"Right." Seka said, knowing that no matter how often she told her to do so she would never actually do it. Dolly knew this too, but she seemed to enjoy hearing herself speak, so always corrected her young neighbor, even if she was in the middle of talking about something else entirely.

"Bo and I were just talking about inviting you and little Ryu over for some tofu." She said, smiling down at the frowning, cranky toddler. Bo was her husband, also an American. He, however, was born and raised in Minnesota, thus giving him little knowledge on Japanese culture and life. He always left any Japanese business to Dolly, probably to save himself from the embarrassment of failure.

Seka fought back a slight wince at the mention of tofu, instantly getting turned off from the idea. She'd spent one to many meals at their apartment, politely gulping down their tofu-filled dishes—tofu eggs, tofu sandwiches, tofu burgers, tofu spaghetti, and many other tofu things. Tofu and the redhead didn't get along anymore. In fact, they were worse then enemies, and she was content in keeping it that way.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Brooks—"

"Dolly," she corrected.

"—but I was just on my way out, and we're kind of in a hurry. Maybe another time though."

"Of course dear. Well, I'll see you later!" She had a feeling Dolly knew she was avoiding her, but she didn't let on in knowing, instead just grinned her big, wide mouthed grin and followed the younger woman with her eyes as she left, waving enthusiastically.

"I swear Ry, if she were any nicer she could pass as a saint." Seka said softly to her son as they made way to the elevator. The infant just grinned a gummy grin, spit bubbles and drool dripped out of his mouth. Pushing the stroller into the elevator she pushed the ground floor button and then reached into the diaper bag to grab a burping rag, which she used to wipe off the drool.

The elevator doors slid open and Seka turned, pushing herself back into a standing position. In the doorway was a man who openly let his eyes travel over her body. If he was trying to hide his thoughts he was doing a poor job at it. She gritted her teeth and made her face blank and passive, like she hadn't even noticed him. Grabbing the handles of the stroller she began pushing it out.

"Hey babe." The guy now spoke, blocking her path.

Seka stopped, now letting her thoughts of him show on her face as she narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, I need to get through." She said in a would-be sweet voice.

"Why not hang out for awhile? We could go up to my apartment, maybe drop the kid off somewhere?" he waggled his brows suggestively.

_You have got to be kidding me_, she thought. Out loud she said, "I don't think so." She pushed the stroller forward, giving him no choice but to move. She thought she was free when she felt something grab her from behind. She froze in her tracks, hearing a slight laugh from behind her. Slowly she turned a sweet smile on her face. He grinned big, taking her smile as a good sign. Then, before he could say a word, her fist has pulled itself back and slammed into his face, making him stumble back into the lift. Seka was still smiling sweetly, but now her cruel, unimpressed expression in the smile was obvious.

"Enjoy the ride up." she then turned, her hair flying around slightly, and grabbed the stroller handles, walking away at a brisk, yet steadily normal pace.

"If you ever turn into a guy like that I'll punch you too Ryu, so make sure you remember this." She said to her boy in a tight voice, though she tried to make it as calm as possible. However, the tension and anger was starting to get to her.

_Okay, I got to do something that'll bring my mind away from this. Something…_ and then her mind flashed to the day she'd moved to this apartment, and when she had lunch with that truck driver. She had never even learned his name, and he had helped her out a bit. At least she'd talked about what had happened. So, she decided reasonably, on their walk she'd stop by the truck place and talk to the guy, or at least get his name and number to call him and thank him via phone if he wasn't there.

Seka walked from the apartment and started down the street, pushing the stroller and looking around, studying store windows and watching out for anything that looked out of place or might be a threat. She was still expecting an attack on her at any moment, and so she wasn't about to let her guard down for even a second. She stopped and bought a few things, spotting a cute shirt she thought her sister might like—if she ever got to see her sister any time soon. She planned to, after all the trouble with the monsters and aliens was over, to visit her family. Maybe she could get back on okay terms with her parents, and perhaps even introduce them to Ryu. Of course, it would take a long time for her to ever trust her father to be anywhere near her son, but she wanted to at least see him again. Maybe she could talk some sense into him, and if not, at least she'd know how he felt about her and the baby. It was better knowing, after all, then having to always guess, and perhaps even guessing wrong.

Finally she made it to the truck service area. Pushing the stroller towards the main building she entered and walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Yes mama, how may I help you?" the woman asked, smiling up at Seka and folding her hands on top of the desk.

"Yeah, my name is Seka Aoyama. I'm just trying to find the man who drove my moving truck a few weeks back. I never learned his name."

The woman smiled, "Of course, let me just look on the files." She moved her fingers over the keyboard quickly, typing in some information. A frown formed on her face and she looked up, "I'm sorry mama, but there is no information on file of any driver. You didn't pay for one so we didn't send one, just the U-Haul."

Now Seka frowned, shaking her head, "No, you must be mistaken. The guy, he had brown hair, was about my age, and wore this cowboy hat."

"I'm sorry Ms. Aoyama, but there is no mover here that is under the age of twenty-five, much less anyone who wears a cowboy hat."

"Well maybe he's new, or was a volunteer…"

"We don't accept volunteers here, mama." The woman now sounded annoyed her smile tight. She was obviously struggling to keep it in place. Seka sighed, looking around as she thought of a reason why the woman might not know of the man. He had been there, she remembered. If it wasn't for him that monster might have gotten Ryu.

"Is there anything else you need, mama?" the woman's annoyed voice cut through Seka's thoughts. The girl looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, but thank you for the information." She said, starting to pull Ryu's stroller around.

The woman smiled larger now, though it still looked slightly fake. Either that or she was released to be getting rid of the persistent woman. "Any time."

Seka nodded and pushed the stroller across the lobby and outside. Once getting there something whipped down on her, some sort of rope that wrapped around her, the stroller, and Ryu, pulling them off the ground and flying up through the air. She hardly kept back a startled scream. Ryu was now crying from surprise and fear, and the rope was very tight. It was likely hurting him.

Thet ended up on the roof with what looked to be some sort of puppet. He was tall, wearing a blue had that was very similar to the wooden soldier's only lighter, and it had a ruby on the front. His head was sphere shaped and his eyebrows her Croucho Marx like, just wooden. They overshadowed plastic, black eyes, and his ears were these little stubs, while his nose was a curved piece of wood. His joints were just like a puppet's. He had thick arms and legs, sporting a blue vest that was the same shade as his hat, rocket engine heels, and some sort of controller on his back with purple strings hanging from all four ends.

"So this is the famous 'New Mew' everyone has been raving about." The puppet said. "I am Governor Woody Forrest."

"Let me guess, you want to be a real boy." Seka mocked in a voice she usually only used with children, referring to the human fairytale of Pinocchio.

He sneered slightly, or at least Seka assumed he was sneering. He was made of wood, so making different expressions was a bit difficult. "Yes, you are very similar to your mother. Of course, you seem to far stronger than the weakling was."

The ropes had unwound from Seka and she now reached down and grabbed her son, using her nails to easily sheer off the rope from him. She turned to furrow her brows in anger and grit her teeth, "Don't you dare talk about my mother you pile of wood."

"Of course, I suppose anyone could be stronger than her. Honestly, I know infants that could put up a better fight then she did when we battled." The marionette continued.

"Oh yeah, and who won that battle?" Seka snapped back. In reality, she hadn't a clue as to who won or not, but even if he did—which at this point she wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if he did—that only proved that from his experience she was weak. That did not, however, prove that she was totally weak.

"She only won because Tomahawk 1.0 and those Rainbow warriors interrupted."

The teenage woman now had an advantage, and one she quickly took, "Oh yes, that's very appealing in a governor. Making excuses is always an admirable trait."

"Your one to talk, aren't you?"

"I'm a nineteen year old single teenage mother who hardly has enough money to pay the bills; I'm allowed to make excuses when I want to. You, however, have got to be what, 2, 300 years old? Maybe more, I don't know how to tell how old someone is when they're a monster. You're had plenty of life experience _and _you're the leader of a planet. I'm sure that you're supposed to take responsibility for your mistakes, not blame them on others."

"Ah yes, a teenage mother, I nearly forgot." He said mockingly, causing Seka to grind her teeth with annoyance and anger. "Really, you have only yourself to blame. Having an intimate relationship go to that level out of wedlock's? You should be ashamed." He said in a sort of fatherly, scolding voice.

Seka scoffed, "Right, thank you so much, I really need a lecture from a giant splinter."

"You see, this is how you got into this position. All you care about it what you think. You don't listen to what others have to say, you just insult them!" Woody scolded some more.

"Who exactly do you think you are? I don't even know you so I'm not about to actually show you some respect, as if you deserve any!"

"Oh yes, your just like your stubborn mother, never listening to anyone and always letting your mouth flap before your brain can do an ounce of thinking."

Seka took a threatening step forward, but then Ryu started crying loudly, his arms flying around in the air, and Seka stopped, looking down at him and calming him as she gathered her own nerves and kept herself from acting rashly.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, only stealing a small glance up to make sure he wasn't about to pull some sort of sneak attack.

"I'm here to propose a challenge." He said, having seemed to calm himself down as well.

Seka looked up fully now, looking through some of her strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, "What sort of challenge?" she asked suspiciously.

"We fight one on won, no interferences. If you win the monsters will leave you alone forever." He said.

"And if I loose?" Seka felt she already knew the answer, but she asked anyways just to make sure.

Woody grinned—for at least Seka assumed he did, because again it is hard for something of wood to make facial expressions—and said, "You have to give us your son."

Seka's jaw set stubbornly, "What if I refuse?"

He laughed bitterly, the sound somewhat eerie, "Why, I'll just fight you and if you were to win by some miracle we wouldn't leave you alone, and if I won I'd still get Ryu. Really, this deal is merely for your benefit alone."

Seka didn't feel right about the deal. Something felt off, because for as long as she'd know the monsters they'd never done something for someone else's benefit, and especially not hers. She didn't understand why they'd start now. but then again, she'd end up fighting this guy either way, and if they really were planning to keep on their part of the deal this really would be her benefit. If they went back on their side it would be just like any battle. It wouldn't be much of a surprise really, just like any other fight.

"Fine. I accept. But not you or any of your buddies are allowed to touch Ryu during the battle. At all." She declared.

"It's settled then. Let the battle begin." Woody said in a odd tone before he threw down some sort of device, which instantly made a sort of dome form over all of Tokyo. Seka looked around, then at Woody, her eyes narrowed.

"What is this?" she growled.

"A battling dome. Don't worry, it's completely harmless, it just keeps out the interferences." He said good-naturedly. "Now then, are you ready to begin?"

Seka sat Ryu into his stroller and pushed it out of the way, a ways away from the battle area but within reaching distance in case Woody was planning to betray her. She then grabbed her pendent and transformed into her mew form, calling out her weapon.

"Bring it."

(short section done by Tomahawk 3.0)

"The challenger: Woody Forrest, age: 1500, occupation: third generation governor, warrior and leader of the gang, 'The Gangsters', number of fights won: 3675, number of fights lost: 4067 special moves: puppet strings, rocket head and hover!" said a female voice, echoing.

"Gee, that just makes me sound dumb." replied Woody, all depressed after hearing the number of fights lost.

"What was that!?" asked Seka.

"It's just the automatic announcer, these domes come with them. Now listen, you're up next." replied Woody, looking up to the sky.

"The challenged: Mew Seka, age: 19, occupation: super hero, number of fights won: 500, number of fight lost: none. Special moves: Mew Seka ribbon check! Battle shall commence in 5 seconds! 3,2,1, begin!!" said the voice and the fight was on!

Back to you Mississippigirl13!

"Well, I plan to make the first mark in your losses!" Woody said, and with no warning at all his foot caught fire and swung at her.

Seka barely had enough time to dodge and roll away from him, but he didn't stop and one kick, and soon both his feet her on fire and he was swinging them all over the place. Seka had no time to switch into the offensive as he attacked over and over. With all the kicks, however, all he managed to do was singe her hair. Soon the fire in his feet went out, but once again she didn't have time to catch her breath before four purple ropes came at her. she dove through the air, landing in a roll and throwing herself behind the wall of a stairway down into the main building. The ropes collided with the wall, making it shake roughly but stay up. Seka gripped the staff tight, her knuckles turning white.

"That's very much like your mother to do. Hiding instead of facing me? Really, very cowardly. I suppose you humans might call you a scaredy _cat_." He said, laughing at his own joke.

The teen mother gritted her teeth and jumped up from her crouching position, throwing a hard wind attack at him. He was brown off his feet but sent the four ropes out again, making them wrap around some poles to keep him from being blown off the roof.

"That was for singeing my hair," she said, then sent another wind attack, carrying some boxes that had been left on the roof soaring through the air so they collided with Woody, "And that was for insulting my mother."

Woody was momentarily stunned by the boxes, but managed to pull himself back onto the roof. He stood still for a few moments, just looking a the young woman. She looked back with narrowed eyes, one brow cocked up, daring him to make a move.

"Such an attitude, I must say. Though, that got your mother into trouble too. She never seemed to be able to keep her mouth shut. Really, if she'd just given up in the beginning things would have been so much easier. Heck, you wouldn't even have a kid to worry about because the aliens would have all died anyways. Of course, you wouldn't have even been born either considering we wanted to have your father killed…" he added, tilting his head to the side and looking up at the sky in though.

Meanwhile Seka's blood was boiling. This was beyond low. Not only had they tried to kill the aliens, but her own father. They would have killed everyone, and they would have hindered the possibilities of her even living. And he wasn't even slightly ashamed of speaking these thoughts in front of her. A national part of her brain was saying he was just trying to get under her skin, but then again she'd never listened to her rational thoughts. She followed her heart rather than her brain most of the time, which was probably what always got her into trouble. If she hadn't followed her heart she wouldn't have Ryu and she'd still be an ignorant slave to her parents' training and battling, not knowing true happiness. She wouldn't have to struggle with just paying the bills, and trying to hide her son's alien powers. She wouldn't have to live off a minimum wage salary. And most of all, she wouldn't even be in this battle. Yes, following her heart always got her in trouble, but then listening to her brain always made things more complicated then they needed to be. So, once again, Seka followed her heart, which was currently telling her to kick some wooden monster butt.

She made the first move this time, jumping forward and hitting him with her staff. He pulled out a barrel like thing, which quickly turned into a huge hammer. He swung at her, but she dodged under it and around him and hit him in the back. He swung around quickly and hit her in the side, making her fly through the air, landing hard on the roof concrete and rolled until she landed at the very edge of the roof. She looked over the side nervously, seeing the long drop down. Looking back up she saw the hammer flying high over her. She gasped and dove between Woody's legs to get out of the hammer's way. It hit the concrete hard, leaving a large mark. Seka took her staff and hit his arms, dislodging the hammer and sending it falling down the building's ledge. Woody looked down after it for a second before pulling out a double-edged sword.

"Gosh, how many weapons do you have?" Seka asked in exasperation.

"Plenty." He said before tipping his hat forward just to have missals shoot from it.

_Meanwhile at the Aoyama residence_

"Hina sweetie, be careful. Don't move too fast. In fact, just say on the coach. What do you want? Do you need water? Food? A new movie to watch?" Ichigo asked, moving all over the place, fluffing her youngest daughter's pillow, forcing her to stay lounging on the couch, hurrying to and from the kitchen with trays of food and drinks.

"Mom, I just need to go to the bathroom." Hina said with exasperation. "And no, I do not want you to bring the toilet to me."

Ichigo stopped in her tracks as a sheepish look crossed her face, "Sorry love, I'm just worried about you. the doctor said to move as little as possible, and I want you to heal quickly."

Suddenly the front door burst open and in came all the other mews, plus Ryou, who looked anything but calm and collected.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, instantly going back on alert and anxious.

"My computer has picked up Monster activity headed this way, and in case you haven't looked outside, we're inside a battle dome." Ryou explained.

"A what?" Hina asked, pushing herself up into a upright position on the coach.

"A battle dome. The monster's used one last time they came. Tomahawk and his alternative self battle inside it. Basically it traps the fighters inside and they get to use monsters to do battle. When a winner is found the dome goes down. But the last one was much smaller. This one seems to be going over all of Tokyo. And the last one also only allowed the two battlers and the Monster's that did their fighting. This one is allowing everyone inside, and it also allowed a large group of wooden soldiers inside after it was established." Ryou explained, looking anxious, "And those soldiers just happen to be the monsters heading towards us."

Hina started pushing herself from the coach, "We have to fight, they're here to get the wooden guy from down in the basement. We can't let him loose just yet, we haven't got much of anything out of him yet."

Ichigo was at her daughter's side in a flash and pushing her back down, "You can't fight, you're still recovering. The wound hasn't even fully healed up!"

"But Mom! I have to fight!" the teen girl argued.

"Your mother is right Hina. We've already lost one leader; we can't afford loosing another, not when none of the other mews are in the position to become a leader. None have been trained in that area." Ryou explained.

"But—" she tried to argue, but Fuuga cut in.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. You girls beat a bunch of penguins without you or Seka, and now there'll be Hatsu and me. We'll be fine, just trust us. And if need be we can even call for the senior mews, though I doubt the situation will call for it." Fuuga comforted.

Hina opened her mouth, as if to argue, but then saw reason and closed her mouth, looking down in defeat.

"Okay guys, enough talk and more action, the wooden soldiers are practically upon us!" Ryou snapped. All the new mews jumped into action and transformed into their mew forms, calling out their weapons. Running outside they formed and line and got into their fighting stances. It didn't take long before they saw the wooden soldiers, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Uh, Fuuga, I think you seriously underestimated them." Kimie said beside him, and all he could do was nod mutely as the group of nearly a hundred wooden soldiers charged towards them.

_Back with Seka_

Missiles came flying at the catgirl and she dove away from them, throwing herself from the building to avoid a rocket that landed right in her path and would otherwise blow her to smithereens. Flipping through the air she managed to land on her feet and avoid the last missile that had followed her down and landed where she had been only seconds after she'd jumped away. Concrete flew up and hit her hard, giving her scratched and bruises, but recently she'd had worse and was more worried about the wooden monster that had followed her down.

"Well, you're quicker on your feet then your mother was. If I was fighting her right now I'd already have won!" Woody said after he'd landed, his sword held out slightly, ready to attack or defend.

"Shut up about my mother, blockhead!" Seka hissed, throwing a huge wind gust at him, which made him topple over and have to grab for the alley's brick wall to keep from being blown away entirely.

"Really Ms. Aoyama, you must learn some self control. Your temper is as short as an inch worm." He scolded, shaking his head condescendingly.

Seka ground her teeth and had one brow cocked up, "You want to see temper? I'll give you a temper." And with that she was on the offensive once again.

She aimed a hit with her staff at his head, but he dodged down, swinging his sword around and giving her a shallow cut across her lower back, where the skin was bare. She stumbled forward in pain, but wasted no time in examining it. She'd do that later, for now she had to beat the monster. She dropped to the ground and kicked her legs out, knocking his feet out from under him. She then got on top of him and grabbed him by the nose and began to bash his head into the ground as hard as she could. After some time of useless struggling he finally managed to get Seka off of him and throw her across the alley. He then took the controller he carried around with him off his back and threw it at her. She barley dodged around it, then took off running from the alley. She needed a little time to try and think of a plan. He was wood, so she needed to find some weakness of wood to use against him. She was human—mostly anyways—so all he had to do was get a bomb in the right spot and she was gone. She had to have a plan if she wanted to win.

Skidding into the city streets she dodged around cars as missiles came flying after her again, blowing up cars all around her. She had to find a way to stop him so people wouldn't get hurt, but now?! A car beside her blew up and sent her flying through the air, fire going everywhere, and as she landed an idea popped into her head as she doubled over with pain. Gathering as much power as she could she looked up to see Woody advancing on her. He stopped about ten feet away from her.

"Well, it was more work then I thought it would be, but it seems you're just like your mother after all. Weak and powerless. It was fun while it lasted, but now that you're down I don't seem any point in entertaining myself any longer. Goodbye, new mew. I'll make sure the kid is well taken care of." He tilted his hat forward again and that's when Seka made her move.

Throwing out all her mew power she grabbed hold of an empty car and threw it at Woody just as a missile was coming out of the hat. The car was only a foot from Woody when the missile hit it and exploded, setting Woody on fire and making him fly through the air and into an alley. The voice of the woman who had announced Woody and Seka came on.

"Winner: Seka."

Seka sat there on the ground for a few moments, breathing hard and feeling weak from all the power and energy she'd put into that attack. She had already been weak from the explosion, and now she felt as though much of her mew power had been spent and would need to recharge for awhile. If any monsters decided to attack her now the chances of her winning would be very low. Pushing herself to her feet she looked around the abandoned street and shifted back into her human form. She could feel her shirt now starting to stick to her back where the large gash was along her back, but she'd deal with that later. For now she needed to go and get Ryu off from on top of that roof.

On her way people started coming out of hiding, and she had do dodge around many people who kept asking about if she was okay, if she'd gotten stuck out there, and if she needed to go to the hospital. Some were more persistant, even attempting to force her to stay put so an ambulance could come, but she managed to wriggle her way out. Finally she made it to the building that she'd left her son on top of and moved to the alley where Woody had slashed her back. Seeing a fire escape she began climbing up until she made it to the very top, where she found Ryu, still in his stroller, fast asleep. Seka sighed and let a smile grace her face as she moved over to him. He was still there. They hadn't cheated her. picking Ryu up from the stroller she held him close as he slept on, then with her spare hand she grabbed the stroller and made her way back down the fire escape.

_Back at the Aoyama house_

The mews set into battle quickly, each taking a group of wooden soldiers each while Ichigo transformed and guarded the front door so no one could come in to get their prisoner or Hina. If they had been fighting one wooden soldier each, or even two, the mews would be winning easily, but having a good dozen against one was setting them up for failure. Kimie was getting hit every which away, barely being able to dodge even one or two attacks, and Fuuga was fighting hard but being hit harder. They were all loosing and being badly hurt, and soon wooden soldiers were coming to the door, readying to fight the senior mew, who was well out of practice.

Then, out of nowhere, just when Kimie was about to be tackled by all the soldiers and likely be killed, and when the troops had almost grabbed Hatsu and were going to start beating him mercilessly, the troops all disappeared. It came so suddenly Fuuga even punched the air, stumbling forward and falling on his face when he found there was no target there anymore. They looked around, thinking it was a trick, but then the dome went down and Ryou came out, saying that all monster activity was gone.

Hatsu came to Fuuga's side and clapped him on the shoulder, "Next time you think we can handle a 'couple' wooden soldiers, remind me to do this." And with that Fuuga was given a big smack on the back of the head.

"What happened, Dad?" Tami asked as she held a heavily bleeding arm. Ryou moved to her side and ripped off some of his shirt, which he then wrapped around said arm to hold back the bleeding.

"I think that whoever was battling in this dome found a victor, and that all the monsters that came into the dome while it was up disappeared with it." He said logically.

"Who do you think was fighting?" the voice of Kaya asked, looking slightly hopeful that if it was her good friend Seka, like they all suspected, that she was the winner.

Ryou just shook his head, "I don't know, but what I do know is that the dome is down, and we are very likely one of the monster's prime targets now. if they sent that many wooden soldiers just to fight you all and regain one hostage that has to tell us they think we're a threat. We'll have to watch our backs even more now."

They all nodded, and then set off for their homes to get cleaned up and lick their wounds, as it were. Hina watched from the window, feeling despair build inside her at not having been able to help her friends. If the wooden soldiers hadn't disappeared they would have likely all been killed. And for what? Keeping a stupid prisoner. And there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She mentally cursed herself. She was so selfish. She was in pain, sure, but they had been being attacked and close to dieing! Watching everyone getting hurt, Kimie almost being clobbered and pounded to a pulp, Tami getting tied up with her own whip, Fuuga… she couldn't stand how she'd let them down. She was a failure as a leader. If Seka had been there she wouldn't have let that happen. She would have fought with them, bullet wound or no bullet wound. If Seka was there everything would be okay. She'd know how to keep them hidden, and how to keep the monsters away, and have the perfect strategy for attack and defense.

Hina didn't believe herself to be anything like her sister. And what ate at her the most was the fact that she expected this all from Seka. All her life, she'd never considered all the pressure these expectations has on the person's shoulders. Now that everyone was expecting these things from her, she suddenly wished she could take a leaf from her book. And maybe she would have run away, maybe to find Seka and stay with her, but she had something holding her back. Something stronger than just friendship and family was holding her back. Something stronger. Seka had had it, but when it was lost she'd lost all connections she had in this life. And Hina feared that she, too, would loose that very same thing if she wasn't careful.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seka walk around her apartment, thinking about all that the puppet monster told her. _Did my mother really fight these things? Did she really fight Woody? Was this planet really under those monsters control? If so, why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't my parents tell me about it, that they teamed up with this Tomahawk guy and traveled the universe?_

She didn't what to think anymore, either her parents were lying to her from the get go, or the monsters are just trying to distract her? She didn't know for sure, all she knew was that these monsters were up to no good, first trying to steal Ryu over and over again, then putting her sister in danger, now that whole city, what were they up to and why, she thought over and over, but nothing came. Ryu just watched his mother pace back and fourth, finding it funny.

Seka felt tired after all that walking, so she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Ryu began to cry, as if something scared him, so she put down the glass and went to the living room to check on him.

The kitchen window began to open itself, by some means of psychic power. Outside, Fred, the monster that T 2.0 told the monsters that will take the baby, was using his psychic powers to open the window and slip in a pill into Seka's water. After he completed that part he slithered away onto the roof saying, "Two points" revering to basketball.

Before I go on, I promised that I'd describe Fred more throughly, so I am, right now!

Fred is tall, about 6'5", not counting his horn green in color like the spiral going up his body leading up to his horn, his eyes you can not see, but he has them, he has a big snout like nose that makes up most of his face, and it can unfold to create powerful laser attacks, his arms are hot pink in color with purple bowing gloves, indicating that he is a boxer, but much more then that! A clawed finger comes out of his left glove, because he is a lefty, his legs are short, he has no toes and his feet are hollowed loops, but the muscles in his legs gives him the ability to bounce, and he is the skinniest thing you will ever see, unless you are looking at a twig, his whole body is 2" wide, and he has the power of super flexibility, making it easy for him go into tight spaces.

On with the story, Seka returns to the kitchen and drinks her water. Afterwards, she notices that the window is open a crack, so she closes it and checks the apartment for any signs of intruders, but none were found. She begins to get drowsy and so puts Ryu down to bed and goes off to the bathroom to wash up before she goes to sleep. She walks like a zombie back her bed, she pulls her the covers over herself and lays her head on the pillow, falling fast asleep quickly.

Around 11:30, Fred looks into the bedroom to see if the sleeping pill he gave her did the trick. He finds that the coast is clear and swings to her front door. He uses his psychic powers to unlock the door from the inside, then gently opens the door. He tip toes, even though he doesn't have any toes, through the apartment, humming to his own theme song and quickly hiding behind anything in reach, like the couch, a lamp, the counter, all the way to Seka's room. He gently opens the door, his eyes fall upon the sleeping maiden before him, so he slithers and slunk across the floor until he is above the babies crib. Seka, in her sleep, makes a noise, so Fred jumps and hides under the bed. He pears over Seka from the side of her bed and check to see if she is sleeping hard enough.

He yells, "WAKE UP!" but since she inherited her mothers sleeping habits, she stays asleep. Then he goes off for a moment or two and comes back with pan lids in his hands and begins to bang them together, going; "DA, DA DA, DA, DA DA DA!"

Back with the monsters, they watch as Fred does this...thing.

Isaac replies, "What is he doing?"

Tomahawk 2.0 says, "I believe he is checking to see if she's sleeping hard enough."

"Oh, is that all, for a minute I thought he was trying to blow his cover!" replied Isaac.

"Relax, he is not going to get busted!" said T 2.0.

"Oh yeah? Just look what he's doing now, he's dressed up like a one man band!" replied Isaac, pointing to the screen and we now see Fred as a one man band, with the drums, the cymbals, the works, parading through Seka's bedroom.

"Okay, so he is causing a lot of racket, but the sleeping pill he slipped in her water will keep her asleep as long as possible." replied Tomahawk 2.0, making a vary excellent point.

"May you two blocks keep it down, I'm trying to watch the tele!" replied Wiretox.

The two say their apologies and quiet down to watch.

Fred now brings in a dong and bangs on it as hard as he can. Seka remains a sleep. So he puts the dong away and takes a breather. He listens to her as she seems to be having a dream. She says the name of her exlover, as she having a dream about how it could have been between the two.

Fred replies, "Hayoto? Whose that!?"

Then he quickly realizes that though she didn't seem to be bothered the all the noise he made, she could hear some things, since she's talking in her sleep. This right here gives the Goofy monster an idea.

So he leans down to her ear and asks, "Uh, Seka, can I take the baby on a stroll and never come back?"

She replies in her sleep, like she didn't know what she was being asked, "Sure, go ahead."

Fred jumps, yelling "Woo hoo!" but quickly realizes that he is being to loud, then he replies, whispering, "I mean, yay."

Fred walks over to the babies cribs, picks him up, making absolutely sure not to wake him and slips out of the apartment. Once he closes the door, he uses his psychic powers to relock it, making it look like there was no entry.

_Back with the monsters_

"Okay Tomahawk 2.0, you were right." replied Isaac.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet.' replied he.

A confused look fell upon Isaac's face, and so he continued to watch.

Back on earth, Fred was going down the stairway when the baby is snatched away from him. He looks down to see Ryu gone, he screams, looks around to see where he went, and as he looked up, Fred finds that a pointy eared fellow with Ryu in his arms floating back to Seka's apartment.

"Oh no you don't!" cries Fred, bouncing off the stairs, grabbing hold of the mans legs. It turns out to be Hayoto, trying to give his son back to Seka.

Fred, with his clawed finger, stabs Hayoto in the butt, making him let go of Ryu, but Fred catches with his psychic energy. Fred jumps down and grabs the child out of mid air. He begin to walk away, but Hayoto tackles him to the ground, causing Fred to gently let go of the baby, who, once on the ground, begins to crawl away. Hayoto wrestles with Fred, but to his surprise, Fred is incredibly strong for someone so skinny.

Fred grabs his ear, but Hayoto pulls away and replies, "Don't you ever touch the ear!"

"Okay," said Fred, then he punches Hayoto in the face at a remarkable speed, then sweep under him, causing Hayoto to trip over, and finally, Fred karate chops him on his back as he was getting, Fred continues, "but I'll touch everything else, hoo hoo hoo hoo!" Fred looks down on him as he tries to get, then he finds that Hayoto looks familiar in a way. He asks, "Hey, you look somewhat familiar, have we ever met before!?"

"Nope, because if we did, I think I remember a face like yours." Replied Hayoto.

"Wait!" says Fred, remembering where he knows him from, "I remember you now, you look a lot like your father Kish, Hayoto!"

Hayoto, stunned to hear that this thing knows who is he and the name of his father. He replies, "How do you know my name and the name of my father?"

"I knew your father, lets just we did business together years ago, now if you kindly please teleport away so I can finish my job!?" said Fred.

"What do you want with Seka's baby?" asked Hayoto, getting an angry tone in his voice, which didn't seem to bother Fred one bit, who replies, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Kish Jr!"

"I won't let you take him!" replied Hayoto.

"Oh look who finally decided to be a father!?" said Fred, intimidating Hayoto, who then flies in for the attack, but Fred catches him and throws him aside against the apartment building like a dirty sock.

"That was easy, now where is the baby?" said Fred.

He screams and his eyes grow large and pop out of his skull, since this is a cartoon universe, at the sight of Ryu in the middle of the road. Fred tries to call him back, but Ryu begins to the other way. Fred tells to stop and Ryu does. Fred reluctantly, begins to advance towards the child, who claps and laughs looking at Fred, since he's not all that scary. Fred was inches away when he is bask in light. He looks to his left and sees a semi coming towards him. Fred jumps up and screams as he is hit head on; Ryu sits there, laughing, finding this funny.

Fred has now become a new head ornament, as the truck rushing on at extreme velocity, or it felt like that to Fred. His body bends, then flips onto hood, then smacks into the windshield. Fred, with his face up against the window, says hello to the driver, who, apparently being emotionless, just turns on the windshield wipers. Fred then goes left and right, over and over until he is thrown off the truck. Ryu watching this, again, laughs.

Fred, in a tangled mess replies, "Oh the things I do for the empire. Why Tomahawk 2.0 always gets me into these things!?" then he remembers why, "Oh yeah, he's a friend, in that case, friendship hurts."

He sits up looks towards where Ryu is to find Hayoto grabbing the baby. He unfold his nose and send a laser ball at him, causing Hayoto to fall backwards, throwing Ryu into the air. Slow motion time, as Fred runs to Ryu, trying to catch him. He jumps into the, air, coming close, but he run into the back of a truck, head first, his body making a zigzag then drops to the ground as the truck rolls off. Fred gets up, finding Ryu in the back of that truck laying on top a a mattress. Hayoto zooms on by, but Fred grabs hold of his leg and he throws him back.

Fred bounces after the truck saying, "See you later sucker! Hoo hoo hoo!!"

Fred closes in on Ryu, but Hayoto teleports in front of him and kicks him in the face.

"Right in the nose!" mumbles Fred, collapsing onto the road.

Hayoto catches up to the truck and holds his son in his arms. A part of him just wanted to hold him forever, feeling the same sort of affection that Seka felt toward Ryu, but there was another part, a part that knew that he had to give him back, and so, though caught in a moment with his baby, the baby he abandoned because he was told too and whose mother he loved and still does. A tear began to roll down his eye; Ryu was vary comfortable in his father's arms, though it was their first official time being together as father and son.

So Hayoto began to turn back, but Fred jumps out of nowhere, yelling "Cowabunga!" tackling Hayoto.

Ryu fell out of his father's arms as Fred begins to pound Hayoto's head against the cab of the truck. The driver didn't notice this at all, cause he had the music cranked up, jamming to it. Ryu is now crying as Fred beats up Hayoto mercilessly, punching him in the face and holding him under his arm in a lock position. They look down where Ryu was to find him gone. The truck stops. They look around for the little tyke and they found him crying on the sidewalk.

"Well how did he get over there?" replied Fred.

Hayoto saw this as an opportunity to get away, so he grabs Fred by the throat and hurls through the trucks back window.

Fred looks at the driver and replies, "Hi!" the driver opens the door and runs off, leaving Fred in the car all alone. Then, to make matters worse for him, the truck begins to roll down a hill. "Wait, mister, you forgot to turn on the parking brake!!" replied Fred as he begins to roll on down along with the truck towards on going coming traffic.

Fred sits up, but perhaps not in the best of places, in the driver seat! He tries to figure out how to stop this "Crazy contraption!" he calls it. He finds the parking brake and pulls it, but he accidentally pulls it completely out.

"Oh, no wonder that guy didn't turn it on." said Fred.

He then tries to find the brakes, but is confused about which peddle it is. So, making a quick choice, he steps on one, though at first it was hard because of his loopy feet, but he manages to do so, only to find that it's the gas, not the brake, causing him to go faster.

"Well, I guess that wasn't it." he replied, then screaming as the truck gains speed.

Hayoto watched as the Fred rolls into an intersection, right when the light turned green, crashing into any car that got in its way. Hayoto picked up his baby boy and flew back to Seka's apartment.

He replies to Ryu, just before going, "Lets get you back to mommy, shall we?" They finally make it back to Seka's apartment. Hayoto, feeling sorrow that he now has to give up his boy yet again, replies to him, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Time to go back to your mother."

Just then, Fred comes soaring out of the sky, spinning rapidly like a Frisbee, slamming into Hayoto form behind, causing him to drop Ryu again, but Fred catches him with his psychic energy. Hayoto hits the ground hard, Fred lands on his feet in front of him. He then uses his psychic energy to grab hold of garbage can.

"Did I ever mention I was a professional wrestler!?" replied Fred, just before he slammed the can onto Hayoto's head.

Hayoto, in pain, replies back, "I thought you were a bower, judging by those gloves of yours?"

"I'm both, and a champion at both. Would you like to see how I use a garbage can against my opponent!?" said Fred, picking the can.

"No thanks!" Hayoto replies, trying to crawl away.

But Fred grabs him and replies, "Oh goody, a volunteer!"

"First I like to can 'em!" said Fred, scooping Hayoto into the can. "Then I like to put the lid on 'em!" he replied again, slamming the garbage can lid onto the can, trapping Hayoto inside. "Then I like bang on 'em!" he replies, then banging on the can like a bongo drum, giving Hayoto a splitting headache. "Then I like to take 'em for a spin!" Fred replies again, putting the can on his finger and spinning the can like a basketball. "Then I like to take out the trash!!" Fred said one last time, tossing the can into the air and using one of his most powerful punches, "THE ROCKET PUNCH!" send the can with Hayoto flying into a nearby alley.

"Woo baby! That's how we do it on Silcon!" said Fred in celebration, "Now speaking of babies" He then floats Ryu into his arms. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing! Don't worry about a thing, Uncle Freddy has some friends hat been wanting to meet you, yes he does!" said Fred, walking away some the apartment building.

He walks down the street a ways to a small, one man, bullet shape pod that Fred came in hours ago. Fred straps Ryu up, saying, "Remember, always wear your seat belt, it's the law!" He closes the hatch and puts his mouth up to his wrist communicator, telling Wiretox that the target has been succored.

Wiretox replies, "Excellent Fred, old boy! Isaac, teleport the pod to the main deck!"

"Yes sir!" replied Isaac, receiving the command and the pod with Ryu inside is brought to the father of all mother ships main deck.

Back with Fred, he changes transmission to Scotti, who he replies too, "Scotti, beam me up!"

"Aye sir!" replied he, beaming Fred back up.

A massive crowd of monsters gather around the pod, waiting to see Ryu. Wiretox, Isaac, and Wiretox's siblings; Pumpkinhead, Diamondeye, Dracula, Taylor, Joan, Sally, The Bogey man and Caption Nemo, walk up to the pod as the other monsters make way for them. Isaac opens the hatch and Wiretox is the first to lay eyes on the boy, who smiles at him raising his arms at him. Wiretox unbuckles Ryu's seat belt, picks him up and raise Ryu in the air for the monsters to see, to show that their work has finally paid off. The monsters cheer with overwhelming joy.

Wiretox orders Isaac, "Put the boy down for a nap, he must be tired after his ordeal, and in the morning begin the tests!"

Isaac goes off to do has he is ordered.

"Where is Tomahawk 2.0!?" asked Wiretox.

"Here sir!" replied T 2.0, walking out of the crowd.

"Tomorrow, begin the invasion, this world shall be ours once again!!" command Wiretox.

"Yes Wiretox!" said T 2.0. The monsters cheer louder as they hear this. Tomahawk 2.0 goes off to the seven monsters he has been training, to inform the monsters that time is upon them.

Your turn Mississppigirl13!

Sunlight shone in through the window and into Seka's face. She groaned, throwing her arm over her face. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind was foggy. She was completely out of whack. Had she really not slept deep enough until now to remember this is how you felt after a good's night sleep? She felt worse now then she did with half a nights sleep. She felt drugged. And how had she even fallen asleep? One second she could remember putting Ryu to bed, and the next she was suddenly awake, feeling like crap.

"I need some coffee." She said to herself before pushing up out of bed, which only seemed to send her head spinning. She grabbed at it, as if this might settle in down, and then stood up slowly. She figured Ryu was probably awake, waiting for her to let him out, so she moved towards the crib. Something wasn't right about it as she approached, however. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but when she got there she realize what it was. The first thing was that the rail was down. The second was that Ryu wasn't in it.

Furrowing her brows she tried to think, and then decided that he must have levitated or teleported out, and that the night before she'd just forgotten to bring the rail up in her sleepy state.

"Ryu baby?" she called, looking around the bedroom before walking into the front room area. She looked around in the small living room area, and then moved into the kitchen alcove. Nothing. By now she was feeling frantic, her heart beat speeding up and pounding so hard she could both feel and hear it. It was like the feeling you get before you have to present a huge project in front of a class, just worse. Glancing into the bathroom she also found nothing. Walking back out she could feel fear gripping her. That's when her eyes fell upon the glass of water she'd left by the sink, and the window that had mysteriously been open the night before. She then realized why she'd fallen into such a deep sleep, and why she felt like she'd been drugged. It was because she had been. They'd given her something to make her sleep and stolen Ryu.

"Oh God." She breathed, feeling tears spring to her eyes and her legs turn to jelly, making her have to grab for the wall as her mind spun. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have gotten him. It was impossible. She would have heard; she would have woken up. But then again, before she officially became the leader of the mews (which was at the age of ten) and she'd had nothing to really worry about and could actually sleep in peace she'd been a rock. It took a bucket of water and the threat of twenty laps around the park to get her out of bed. It was very, very possible. And it had happened.

A wave of grief and anger washed over her, and she slammed her eyes shut, shaking her head, trying to hold in her pain. Her hands balled up into tight fists, her knuckles going white as she swore silently her herself, trying to vent only a little so she wouldn't overload. But she'd held in so many emotions for so long, always hiding everything from everyone, and finally she was at the point where she couldn't hold it in anymore, and slow venting wasn't going to help. Her baby! They'd taken him! They'd stolen him, and she'd done nothing but sleep! After all those battle, all that fighting. It had all come down to nothing! She'd lost him anyways!

She let out a terrible, heartbreaking scream and grabbed the lamp off the little table in the corner, throwing it across the room and letting it shatter to pieces as it connected with a wall. She stepped forward and grabbed the kitchen table, flipping it over and allowing the bowl of food from the night before crash to the ground while at the same time saying the lords name in vain. Wind was whipping around her, her uncontrollable emotions tapping into her powers. Things shattered all around her as she continued to grab things and throw them around, ripping pillows and flipping furniture. Tears were falling down her face as she yelled out with every violent action, and finally the only thing she could do was fall to the ground.

Everything around her was broken. All the plates and lamps and furniture she'd worked so hard to buy were ruined, and at the moment she didn't even care. She let the glass and splinters dig into her skin. Feathers and cotton from pillows stuck to her now sweaty skin as she knelt on the ground, bringing her face to the ground and letting things cut into her cheeks as she cried, her whole body shaking from the force of the sobs. She heard a knock on her apartment door but didn't answer, and after what felt like seconds, but were probably a good few minutes the knocking stopped, and whoever it was left. Probably to get help, but Seka didn't care. Nothing, _nothing _could be worse then this. Now that Ryu was gone, she didn't have anything else to loose. She didn't care if she was thrown out onto the streets and starved to death. Nothing mattered to her anymore in that one moment.

Something touched her shoulder, and just like that she snapped again, reaching around and grabbing the wrist of whoever it was, swinging them over her shoulder and sitting on their stomach, her fist raised ready to strike whoever she now towered over. What she was met with was the green hair and black eyes of Hayoto. She froze, her face full of confusion and almost disbelief, like she wasn't even sure she knew who he was, or she thought he had disappeared into some sort of bottomless pit, never to return. She stumbled off of him, standing up and turning away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Seka?" his voice—a voice she's missed for some time, but would never let herself admit it—asked, sounding full of true concern.

She couldn't answer, all she could do was try and keep herself from crying anymore than she already had. She wasn't supposed to cry in front of people. Crying was a weakness. A leader should never show weakness. Still, she couldn't help the shaking of her shoulders as she struggled to pull back in her control. Just when she thought she had herself under control she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and just like that she lost it all over again. It didn't even register in her mind at that moment that she was supposed to hate him, and that he was the enemy. Instead, she turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms instinctively went around her and one hand traveled up to stroke her head.

"I'm so sorry Seka. I'm so, so sorry." He murmured into her hair, where his head currently rested.

"He's gone. He was there… and they… and now he…" she rambled, not even having the strength to finish her sentences. She hated that they had done this to her. That they'd sunk so low as to take her own child away from her. Who did that anyways? Who stole a child from their mother? How could anyone possibly be that cruel?

"I know love, I know. But we'll get him back, I promise. We'll get him back."

Seka liked the sound of that as she stood their in her emotional state, her heart laid out on her sleeve. But by then reason had come back, along with a few other things. She pulled back, detaching herself from his arms and looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Wait, what are you even doing here? How do you know?" her voice was accusing, her eyes filled with hurt a betrayal. She knew he was hiding something from her, and she wanted to know what.

Hayoto looked down, "I was here when they stole him." He said after a long period of silence.

Seka's eyes grew wide, then narrowed, "What happened?"

Hayoto looked up, ready to try and calm her down, "Seka, just—"

"Damn it Hayoto what happened?!" she screeched, feeling anger boiling up.

He bit his lip and looked away, "This lanky thing came and took Ryu from your apartment. I don't know what he was, just that he wasn't human and he wasn't of my kind. Anyways, I tried to get Ryu back to you, but after a lot of fighting he finally won. He ended up knocking me out cold in a trash can."

"Didn't you think of teleporting?" she asked.

Hayoto looked sheepish, "I wasn't thinking quite right at the time. I was more concerned about Ryu to think of the most obvious things."

Seka shook her head, her anger, pain, and sadness coming over her again, "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" she scowled, turning away and punching a wall to try and release the emotions. She ended up putting a hole in it. She cursed loudly from both pain and her stupidity. Now she'd have to pay for the ruddy wall!

"We can still get him back Seka." Hayoto said, trying to calm her down.

She looked at him as if he were crazy, "Get him back? We don't even know where he is! He could be on another planet in another galaxy on the other side of the universe! He could be anywhere!" and then with that she shifted into her mew form. She bit her lip, as if arguing with herself over something. Finally she nodded her herself, "C'mon. We're not going to be able to find him by ourselves." She started walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hurrying to catch up.

A pained expression crossed her face as she started down some of the stairs, making her way outside, "We need help." Hayoto still seemed lost, so she added, "We're going to go get help from the mews." And then she set off at a run. She was going home. Whether that was a good or bad thing, however, she wasn't in the slightest bit sure.

Right before they made it to the main door lightning shot inside. It hit the overhead lights, which sent electric sparks flying down on them. Seka barely kept herself from letting out a startled scream and she ducked down, covering her head as the sparks burnt her. Hayoto tried to cover her with his body but she pushed him away. She didn't need his protection she thought savagely.

"What the heck was that?" he asked, moving away and trying to act as though her rejection hadn't hurt him.

Seka shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever it was it doesn't seem to be on our side now does it?"

"No, I don't think so."

Seka cracked her knuckles and fixed her grip on her staff before nodding, "C'mon, lets go check it out."

Hayoto grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, I thought we just decided it wasn't good? If that's the case, why are we going _outside?_"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, "Well, let's think about this for a second. It's throwing lightning at people," she holds up a finger, "its obviously dangerous," another finger, "and its not on our side, meaning it could very easily be on the monster's side. You know the guys who _stole _our _son?_" the third finger went up. "Is that enough reason for you?"

He now looked sheepish, "Well, when you put it that way…"

She sighed, tugging at her ponytail in frustration, "C'mon, genius." She muttered before turning and leading the way cautiously outside.

They get outside safely, looking around and standing on their toes, ready to jump away at any moment. Lightning shoots at them again and Seka dives away to hide behind a car while Hayoto teleports. Peaking over the side of the car they see a large bubble like thing of lightning, shooting out everywhere as something seemed to form in the middle. Seka shaded her eyes with her hand, squinting to try and see through the yellow and purple bolts. Whatever was in the middle took on the shape of a human, and then the arms shot out and all the lighting flew out. The new mew and her alien companion ducked down and covered their heads behind the car, feeling the heat of the dangerous lighting as it shot past them and connected with the car.

Everything went deadly silent after that, and slowly Seka and Hayoto uncovered their heads and looked at each other. Seka pressed a finger to her lips in a signal to be silent, then slowly sat up and peaked over the car. Her eyes landed on a man about her age, with brown hair and a baseball cap. He was standing there lazily, and his eyes were trained right on her.

"Hello Seka, it's nice to see you again." he said, his lip twitching into a smirk at her dumbfounded expression.

Pushing herself to her feet she looked at him with large, unbelieving eyes. "You…?" she gasped.

He grinned larger as she tried to grasp what had happened. For the man was the truck driver who'd taken her to lunch when she'd been attacked during her move. the same truck driver that had held her son and handed him back to her after the long battle.

"Oh my god, you're the one behind all of this?" she asked breathlessly, not believing it. He'd been so nice…

"Oh yes, it's me. Out of all the things you were expecting, this clearly wasn't even on the list, was it?" he said cockily, obviously proud of himself.

"So you're a monster." She said in disgust. By now Hayoto had stood up and was looking at the truck driver with narrowed eyes.

The driver shook his head, "Oh no, I'm human… mostly anyways."

"You son of a…" she growled, moving around the car and starting at him.

"What, not going to cry anymore?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow smugly.

She froze then, her hands balled into fists and her nails digging into her hands. Her form shook with suppressed rage. "Where is my son?" she asked now.

"Nowhere you'll be going anytime soon." The trucker replied.

"What do you even want with him?" she'd been wondering this for so long, and maybe now she'd finally get the answer.

**AN:** I know this is a stupid place to stop, but we'll pick up on it later. We kinda rewrote the ending part too, sort of speeding it up in the next chapter. So yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be posting the next soon. Tell me what you think!

- MississippiGirl13


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, on the Fathership, Wiretox is called to the lab where Ryu is being tested. So he takes Fred and Shadow with him, to see what the big emergency is. Once there, they find Ryu in mid flight and the scientists, including Isaac himself, running around, trying not to get zap by the security system, that somehow turn on by itself. Fred dodges a few shots with his flexible body and all three monster duck for cover. Wiretox signals to Isaac, who comes running towards him.

Wiretox asks him, "What blazes is going on here Isaac!?"

"Well, Ryu started having a fit, so we tried to calm him down, but that only make things worse!" replied the heart shape monster.

"How?! He's only a baby." said Wiretox.

"Yeah, a baby that can levitate and teleport all over the place!" shouted Isaac.

Wiretox looks from behind his hiding place to see Ryu in mid air and teleporting everywhere, just like Isaac said. Ryu was crying his eyes out in a hoariness tantrum.

"Okay, if he's having a fit, then what's if the security system going off!? Its suppose to attack intruders, not us!" replies Wiretox.

"Well sir, somehow Ryu manage to turn it on by himself!" said Isaac, ducking from another blast.

So Wiretox, getting pretty fed up with this nonsense, goes to the security panel on the back wall and punches in the emergency code. The system shuts down, and the monsters come out of their hiding place, wondering what just happen. Ryu, still crying, levitating and teleporting around in a fit, teleports himself back to his crib, rolling around, probably waiting for mommy, the mommy who is not going to show up anytime soon.

Wiretox steps forward to see if he can calm him down, but Ryu teleports away, but only a a few feet. Wiretox tries and tries again, but Ryu continues to teleport away from him. Ryu teleports one last time, floating far above Wiretox's head. Wiretox finds him and snaps his finger, causing the baby to fall, but he catches Ryu with his left hand and holds him up to his face as he cries louder then ever. Wiretox cradles him his arms and hums to Ryu, and shockingly enough, it work, it calms him down!! Wiretox tucks the little chap in and Ryu falls fast asleep. The other monsters stand there in amazement, looking on as Wiretox walks towards the door, with his head held high and his hands behind hid back, under his cape.

Isaac ran up to him and replied, "That was amazing, how did you do that?"

"Oh please, I haven't been a father for over 1500 years without picking up for tricks. This was nothing compared to the tantrums Rapunzel use to have, she would knock you out cold!" replied Wiretox

"And how about claw?" asks Issac.

Wiretox thinks for a moment then replies, "Try to keep those googly eyes  
form moving around!"

Isaac agrees with about about the matter. Perhaps the monster most impressed was Shadow, standing there with flashbacks going through his mind of a time he thought he'd never thought or wanted to remember.

With his eyes wide open in shock, he replies to the king, "Is that how it happen?"

Wiretox and turn to him, he asks again, "Is that how it was when you took me away from my mother?"

Wiretox, with regret in his eyes, asks him if they could speak in private. So Wiretox lays his hand on the monsters shoulder and walks him out as Isaac and the others get back to work.

Fred pokes his head out from his hiding place and replies, "What did I miss?"

Wiretox takes Shadow to a nearby balcony that look straight at the moon, so  
that they can talk about what's troubling Shadow.

Wiretox replies, "Alright my boy, what seems to be the problem? Is it about Seka? Do you wish to go down to earth to have another shot at her?"

"Not only that your majesty, it's...about what you told me, about how you took me away from my mother and father. I don't know, I guess I'm just...feeling...feeling depress for no reason." said Shadow.

Wiretox, putting his hand on his shoulder again, replies to him, "You have every right to feel that way. But your mother committed a crime, and she had to pay for it. You know our laws towards monsters dating, or in her case, marring an outsider without the person becoming a citizen, if they have children, the child has to be taken away, and the monster parent is put into salutary confinement and the other...executed."

"I know," replies Shadow, "It's just, am I the final result for Ryu? Is he going to grow up to become me?"

"I don't know chap; I don't even know what we're going to with him after we are done with him." replied Wiretox. Shadow signs, then Wiretox asks, "Speaking of your mother, where she and your sister, Magdeline?"

"They're out, watching the invasion." replied Shadow, with a dry, depressed tine in his voice.

Wiretox looks at him, sighs, and then says to him, "Would you like to go?"

"Go where?" asked Shadow.

"To earth, to help Tomahawk 2.0 with the invasion, and maybe even fight the  
demon you've been hoping to fight."

Shadow sits up straight, happy as a clam, salutes, the hugs the king. 'Thank sir; I will not let you down this time!" Shadow replied, just before running.

Wiretox looks on and then replies to himself, "Kids!"

Back on earth, Seka and Hayoto are confronted by the truck driver, before leaving the apartment complex.

"You! It's you; you're the driver who I had coffee and pastries with!" replied Seka.

"You had coffee and pastries with a truck driver? Was it a date!?" demanded Hayoto.

Seka quickly replies, "No, no, it was not."

But the driver replies, "Oh, but it felt like one to you, didn't it Seka? I remember that just before you left me sitting, you thought to yourself that 'it's feels to much like anyway."

Seka stood there for a moment, and replies in shock, "How did you know I thought that?"

"Oh, I know everything Seka, your relationship with Hayoto, how you got pregnant with Ryu, how Kish stormed into your house and ruined everything for you and Hayoto. Everything Seka, everything!" replies the cowboy hat wearing stranger.

"How do you know my father's name?" asked Hayoto.

"We use to do business together, before I killed him!" replied the driver.

"You killed my father!?" said Hayoto in rage.

"Relax pointy ears, it was a long time ago." replied the driver.

"But he's alive today?" replies Hayoto. Seka looks on as this strangest of conversions occurs.

"Yes, now that is strange isn't it?" said the driver.

"Your telling me!" replied Seka.

But the driver shakes his head and then replies, "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the rooster behind you!"

Seka and Hayoto turn around and find a 6' 3" rooster with orange feathers, red and blue tail feathers (three all together), long yellow legs, big yellow eyes with huge black pupils, and he held a microphone in his right hand. The two turn back around, but only to find another monster standing right in front of them. He was a giant, two speaker stereo, with arms coming out from the side with golden fingernails and legs coming out of the bottom, standing at 6' 7". Then the stereo monster flips over to his bird like friend with incredible speed.

Seka replies in shock, "Who are these guys?"

"Who are we?" said a voice coming from above.

Seka and Hayoto look up and finds another monster on the roof of the apartment, holding an electric guitar. Looks like; head; ovalish, color of skin; same as the color of his guitar, white with red markings on the sides of his head, wears a unbutton jacket, showing off his six pack, jeans, and has long, golden fingernails, to use as guitar picks, his eyes are not seen, big mouth though. Height: 6' 5".

He jumps off the roof and joins his two companions. Then Seka and Hayoto begin to hear something coming towards them. They turn to find...nothing but a trashcan, with holes on the side, so they dismiss it. But once they turn around, the noise begins to start up again. So again, they turn to see that the can is closer to them then before.

Seka, getting pretty fed up with this, says, "Okay, whose ever in there, show your face or else!!"

From the holes from the sides of the can, two, long green furry arms, (and no I am not talking about Oscar the grouch!) and two green furry legs come out form the bottom, with two eyes, peepy out from under the lid, he is 5' 6" tall.

And this guy replies to Seka, "Okay!"

With drumsticks in his hands, he begins to pound on his top, sending powerful sound waves, even more powerful then the ones that Rapper Raptor or anyone else has ever sent at her; sending her flying into Hayoto, landing on top of him.

The driver leans over them and replies, "What do you think?"

"You're with the monsters!" Seka said in even more shock then before.

"It took you this long to figure that out!?" the driver replied.

"Then that means...the moving accident! It was a set up!!" said Seka, getting angry.

"Yes it was." confess the driver.

"But why did you insisted on buying me coffee and pastries?" asked Seka.

"To earn your trust. And besides, can a guy feel guilty about his actions? I did, so I tried to make for it. Taking Ryu was not apart of my agenda, though I could have taken him, but I didn't, because I, was following a plan, and part that plan was eating with you to yearn you trust. But if I did try to take him, you would've just hunt me down and take your son back, out of my stunned hands." He continues, changing the subject, "Oh, and this is a vary nice apartment. I guess you have me to thank for it!"

"What!? Wait a minute, you were also the man from the grocery store who gave the money to pay off my old landlord!" replied Seka, stunned.

T 2.0 then changes into the the outfit he wore on the day of the grocery store attack, in a blink of an eye.

He replies, "Yes, it is I! You see Seka, every little thing you have done in the past week, I made into a plan to benefit us! The domino shelves were a nice touch, don't you think?"

Seka, getting more and more surprised by the second replies, "You made the shelves to fall!? But how!?"

"I have my ways!" replied T 2.0. Just then, rooster called for his attention, asking for an intro. T 2.0 replies, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you guys. People, allow me introduce the monsters greatest band, 'The Monster Jam!!'. Rocky, the rockin' rollin' rooster, the lead singer and pianist and guitarist extraordinary!"

Rocky does a rock shout out.

T 2.0 continues, "Next up, Blackbox, the stereo monster, base player and break dancer master!"

Blackbox does a break dance routine.

"After him, is the bands guitar wiz, and the greatest guitarist in the empire, Jacob the guitar freak!!"

Jacob does a guitar solo, just like the one Jimmy Hendrix would do.

"Last but not least, the greatest drummer in the empire, Robert the garbage can monster!"

Does a drum solo, using his outer shell as a drum, making a beautiful sound, though you wouldn't think it!!

T 2.0 then replies to them, "Hit it boys!"

Then it begins to rain and The Monster Jam starts to play. They sing Rascal Flatts hit single "What hurts the most" I'll leave the whole, musical performance to the imagination, but first, lets go to the song at hand. Rocky sang, Jacob played the lead guitar, Blackbox played the fiddle, and Robert, well of course, plays the drums, with a drum set, not his shell.

Music plays and Rocky sings,

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tear now and then  
And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though with you gone still upsets me  
They are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not get me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard force that smile when I see our friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I can do it over  
I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my hear that I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin you  
Is what i was trying to do

Uhh hey Yeah!

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

And not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I trying to do

Ohh ohh!

As they sang, monsters surrounded them, dancing and swaying along with the song, T 2.0 transform into his Tomahawk form, Seka was moved to tears and Hayoto felt regret for leaving Seka like that all that time ago. The singing woke up many of the neighbors, but they were scared by the hordes of monsters that now surround the apartment. As suddenly as it came, the rain stops on the last note.

The song ends and Tomahawk 2.0 steps up to Seka and Hayoto, and replies, "So, what did you think?"

"I think, they sounded to much like Rascal Flatts." said Seka, after wiping a tear form her eye.

The monsters boo her for what she said, but T 2.0 calms them down. He replies, "Careful catgirl, someone could get hurt." in a mischievous manner.

Just then, Jacob comes from behind and slams her with his guitar, though it not break folks! Hayoto tries to go to her, but Robert grabs him under his arms and out come laser swords out of his drumsticks, edging close to Hayoto's face.

"Let her rip Rocky!!" say T 2.0, ordering rocky to attack.

And so, Rocky flies into the air and screams at her, sending her flying into the kicking power of Tomahawk 2.0's left foot, sending her flying into the other direction. When they made contact, it caused a massive, purple shock wave, which originated from T 2.0's foot. She lands on top the back of nearby car and rolls off, causing the alarm to go off. The monsters cheer. Hayoto screams out her name in terror, fearing the worse for her. But that was the lease of his worries.

Robert releases him, but before he could do anything, he hears a voice from the side calling out, "You can join her!"

It was Blackbox. He makes a screech on his violin, sending a stream of musical notes to fly at him, exploding on contact. Hayoto soars out of the smoke and lands next to Seka. The monsters cheer louder.

She lefts her head towards him and replies, "We can't get defeated, not like this Hayoto!"

It was hopeless, they were no match for the double teaming of T 2.0 and The Monster Jam ( I know, that's more then two, but you get the point!) Seka grabs her staff, gets up and makes a mad dash towards Tomahawk 2.0. She attempts to knock him over by swinging her staff under his feet. But, true he didn't even responded or jumped out of the way, but when her weapon collided with T 2.0's left leg, it just made a metallic noise! Her plan didn't work.

He just looked down and then up to her and replied, "Ah, I see you notice my robotic leg."

Seka, looking at him in shock, replies, "You have a robotic leg!?"

And so, he lefts his left pants sleeve to reveal his leg; it did not look like a human leg you would think of, but it work better then you expect! Seka looked at it for a moment before he rolled it back down.

"I bet your wondering how that happened, aren't you?" he replied, with a 'I already know the answer' look on his face. Seka simply nods her head 'yes'.

"That would be the handing work of a girl named Sara Evens, we were friends before I became Tomahawk 2.0. We went on a trip with our youth group, got into a huge argument, and when we finally got to our destination, I tried to apologize, but she pushed away, causing me to trip over a step, loose my balance and fall over the side of a cliff. There, at the bottom, the monsters founded me, battered and bruise, unlikely to survive. Thanks to Rachel, who later became my girlfriend..."

T 2.0 tells, but then Seka interrupts, "You have an alien girlfriend?"

T 2.0 replies, "Yes, I have an alien girlfriend, one of the kings niece to be precise. True the monsters have laws against such things, but there are ways to go around them. By becoming a citizen of the empire and signing a much of paper work, but I was more then happy to do it for her. Man she has pretty green eyes and hair! Now can I get on with my story!!" Seka nods yes again and he continues, "Thank you. Anyway, thanks to Rachel, the monsters rescued me and put me back together the best they could, but my leg was another story. Because of the fall, that legs was broken in 26 places in the lower leg and foot. And is they didn't amputate my leg, I would've bled to death."

Seka says, "Aren't there monsters that can heal people?"

Tomahawk 2.0 replies, "You don't think they tried that? Many monster with that power tried, but they were unable, so they took off my leg and replaced it with this robotic one, all expenses payed in part by Rachel's farther, the manufacturer of this and many other cybernetic limbs. Now you know my origins, and I know yours, so we're squared!"

"Okay then? Anyway, why are you here!?" said Seka.

"Well, I guess you got Ryou and your daddy to thank for that!" replied T  
2.0.

"What do you mean by that!?" asked Seka with a dry, somewhat angry tone in her voice.

"I mean that, in the past, we tried to retrieve the info on the mew infusion process that made your mother a mews in the first place, but no, he had keep it from us! Even our greatest hacker couldn't get it! So thanks to him, the monsters and I went here to find our answers in a different way!! (evil grin) And your father! Well, he you forced leave, he forced you into the open, making you easy prey for the monsters, all leading to the abduction of your son!" said T 2.0, ending with hiss.

"NO!!" said Seka in horror.

"YES!! All that has happen in the past week, I began planning three months ago, you getting away from Shadow, you saving me at the grocers, the move, you fighting Woody, and the final stage, the taking of your son, Ryu, was all part of my ingenious plan to force you into false sense of security. And guess what? YOU FELL FOR IT!" said T 2.0

Seka, getting angrier with each passing word, decides to sock it to him. And so, she kicks him in the groin. Unfortunately, it does no good.

He just looks down and replies, "Yeah, you would think that would hurt, wouldn't you?"

Getting madder, she tries to punch him in the face, but faster then grease lightning, he catches it. He replies, "So egregious." and flips her onto her back. He continues, "That's funny, I thought you catgirls landed on your feet? Now, if you excuse me, I have a planet to conquer."

He walks away; Hayoto comes over to her and holds her in his arms, asking her if she's alright. But then, Tomahawk 2.0 comes back and throws down a sheet of paper.

He begins to walk away again when Hayoto asked, "What the hell is this!?"

Without even turning around, T 2.0 replies, "Just a list of tag team monsters to two will be facing off with."

"What!?" said Seka.

But Tomahawk 2.0 ignores her, calling to The Monster Jam and the five of them go off, pass the other monsters. Seka and Hayoto try to go after them, but they are intercepted by a crowd of monsters, waiting have their shot at the elusive catgirl and her ex alien lover!

Hayoto hovers over Seka and replies, "I can get us out of this, just let me teleport you out of here."

"I think not!!" said a voice from a far.

The two look up, finding a monster on the roof oh her apartment, in a similar uniform as the wooden soldier's, but more decorated with games of all sorts. And he looked more human, but he has blacks for eyes his nose was pointy and his right hand is a die with a blade coming out of it and his head was rounded like a wooden soldier.

He continues, "I am General Gameboy, duke of the planet Omega, and if you even attempt to teleport away, we will kill her neighbors, starting with the hippies!! During your battles, he may teleport, but he has to stay within the parking lot!!"

Seka had a feeling he was bluffing, but what if he wasn't? Would he really kill her neighbors in cold blood? Seka decided she had no choice but to play Tomahawk 2.0's sick little game. She looks at Hayoto and he knew, though she didn't say a word about it, Seka was not about to have innocent people harmed on her behalf, so he gave up that idea.

Seka replies, "Alright 'Gameboy', who are we facing first?!"

But Gameboy smirks and replies, "Read the list!"

And so, she brings the list up to her face and reads, "Tippy and Lippy" She and Hayoto share a look for a moment, then Seka says, "Who the hell are Tippy and Lippy!?"

"We are!!" shouted a brother/sister duo from behind.

Hayoto and Seka turn around and sees 2 Twolip monsters.

The two monster do a song and dance routine to introduce themselves, or more like each other at the beginning. They called themselves "The Twolip siblings"

They look extremely similar, but Lippy (the female) is smaller then her big brother and has a big pink bow you would mistake to be a part of her. They look like three twolips merge into one. with baled feet. Their head and hands are flowers, but different colors, Lippy's are: left hand, purple, right: blue, head: pink. Tippy's left hand is red, right: yellow, head: orange. No faces, just the flower leaning forwards.

They reply, "And watch your tongue human, before we cut it out ourselves!!"

"Speak for yourselves!" says Seka.

Gameboy blows a whistle; Tippy catapults his sister into the air and she split kicks Seka and Hayoto. Tippy causes vines to crack through the ground underneath them, pinning them down. Hayoto teleports out of his tight spot, but made sure to stay within the range of the parking lot. Seka, on the other hand, claws her way out, roaring like the wild cat she is! She grabs her staff. Lippy returns along side her brother and the both of them cart wheel in a zig zag pattern towards their adversaries. They jump and Lippy kicks Seka, while Tippy pounds Hayoto. The flower duo flip away. Seka send a "Mew Seka Ribbon Check" at them, but, being plants, they enjoyed the "cool breeze', the two called it. Tippy and Lippy held their hands forward; they aimed and fired their "Pollen Shot" attack, sending a storm of pollen bombs at Seka and Hayoto, exploding on contact.

Seka and Hayoto fall to the ground as the monsters cheer for the Twolip siblings. Tippy and Lippy clasp together to form a ball of some kind. They begin to roll at the two helpless ones. Then Seka, while looking at the on coming plant bowling ball, gets an idea. So she helps Hayoto up and tells him. He agrees to do it and he levitates into air onto the rolling plant siblings. He takes controls of their movements and rolls them around Seka. Then he turn them right back at her. Once they got close, she swings her staff, like a baseball player, and, with the added weight of Hayoto, make the siblings fall on top of each other. Hayoto jumps off just when Seka blasted the pants with another wind attack, this time however, it works and the two are sent flying away, much to Gameboy's astonishment.

He looks down at Seka and Hayoto, admiring their teamwork, but then replies, "Now read whose next on the list!"

And so, Seka raises the list back up to her face and reads, "The Mongol tiger brothers" she lowers it and she and Hayoto sees two tiger monsters, dressed like  
Mongols.

One is a white tiger and the other is the traditional orange. The 2 brothers' roar in fury and excitement, and the monsters joined them. Seka and Hayoto just look at each other for a moment, and "gulped".

Meanwhile, at the Aomaya residence, Hina, finally being able to go out of the house after long days of bed rest, or at lease it felt that way for her, returns to her regular chores. She was checking the mailbox, one of her many chores, under watchful eyes of her fellow mews, when music could be heard coming up the street. Sensing trouble, the mews, even Hina, transform and wait while a monster band walks up the road towards them. They stop and so does the music.

"I don't like this!" says Hina to Emiko.

"Agreed." replied Emiko.

Music begins to play Rocky sings Matthew Wests "The Center".

I what to know  
Whoa, whoa,  
I got a feeling as a matter a fact  
It's like my whole world came under attack  
And I hear a voice tellin' me to turn back  
'Cause I must be onto somethin'  
It happens every single time I get close to  
Everything I know is good and right and so true  
It's like somebody doesn't want me to love you  
And I must be onto somethin'  
So help hold on  
Help me be strong  
'Cause I don't wanna move unless you move me

I wanna know how it feels to be  
Standing in the center of Your will for me  
I wanna know what surrender means  
Keep me in the center of Your will for me

Keep me in the center  
God forbid I start to think I'm on a roll now  
'Cause I do believe there is a battle for my soul now  
And I feel the world fighting for control now  
I must be onto somethin'  
So help me hold on just a little bit longer  
'Cause all this struggles gonna to do is make me stronger  
This is the everyday prayer form my heart  
I just wanna stay where You are

I wanna know how it feels to be  
Standing in the center of You will for me  
I wanna know what surrender mean  
Keep me in the center of Your will for me

Lord, help me hold on  
Help me be strong  
I don't wanna move unless You move me  
Yeah, yeah, oh

I wanna know how it feels to be  
Standing in the center of Your will for  
(Standing in Your will)  
I wanna know what surrender means  
(I surrender, I surrender)  
Keep me in the center of Your will for, will for me

Keep me in the center  
I wanna know  
I surrender, I surrender  
I wanna know  
You gotta help me, Lord, oh

Help me hold on

Help me hold on

Here is what happen during the battle:

Rocky sings. When the music begins to pick up, Tomahawk 2.0 and his chosen seven monsters appear in a burst of smoke and do a dance routine. Right before Rocky says 'Keep me in the center', the seven monsters and T 2.0 go into a specific battle pose, with T 2.0 in the center of the row with his Tomahawk bow, Wooden soldiers run in between them, charging towards the mews. When Rocky says ' God forbid I start to think I'm on a roll now', 5 out of the 7 monsters joins in the fight, with: The Bunny Ninja vs. Hina, Lord Whaler vs. Emiko, Driller Mole vs. Kimie, Kaya vs Full house and Tami vs. Peace Keeper. While those monsters fight the mews, the extra 2 go on and fight Masaya and Ichigo, who are at the stairs of their house. Ichigo vs. The White Ninja and Universal vs. Masaya. Big guitar solo. Jacob pulls out a huge chunk of asphalt with an electric current net, controlled by his guitar. The chunk explodes. All the monsters duck, leaving the mew vulnerable. Flying bits of asphalt are shot at the mews, sending them to the ground hard. T 2.0 steps forward and he and Hina do battle, with his tomahawks sprouting swords from the tops of them. By the time the song begins to slow, T 2.0 defeats Hina. The mother ships of the imperial fleet enter the earths atmosphere when you hear 'Help me hold on Help me hold on'

End of song.

When the song stops, sohe monsters. The mews find their new leader in her human form, laying on the ground before the feet of Tomahawk 2.0.

He replies, "Alright! This is how this is going to go down! The rest of you mews may go in peace, but the Aomaya's stay with us, while Hina here comes with us to our main battle ship, there's a certain someone who wishes to have a little chat with her."

"Your Tomahawk 2.0!" said Emiko, "But you're so young!"

"Yes, well, that I'm not from this time!" replied T 2.0. They then refuse any offer he gives them, but he replies, "If you do not give into our demands, I will instead kill Hina. Is that what you want? Blood on your hands? Innocent blood!?"

With the approval from the Aomaya's, they, the mews of the future give into T 2.0's list of demands. He orders some Wooden soldiers to take Hina away while the other are taken into the house. As for the rest of them, well, lets just say T 2.0 lied, he wasn't about to let them go in peace, instead he was about to leave them in pieces!! He gives the order to his warriors to go after them, chasing the mews through the street of Tokyo, Japan. Back at the house, T 2.0 steps forward to Masaya and Ichigo. They upon him with their eyes wide open in disbelieve, seeing how young he really is.

"Hello, my 'old' friends." says Tomahawk 2.0 with an evil looking grin.

"You're...you're...?" said Ichigo in complete and utter shock.

"Young? Well that's because I'm not from this time." replies T 2.0.

"What do you mean by that Tomahawk 2.0!?" demanded Ichigo.

"You'll see! Hank!" replies T 2.0. then he pulled a key out of Masaya's pocket and continues with the soldier next to him, "Your friend Herold is in the basement. Go free him at once!"

Without any hesitation, Hank grabs the key and with two other soldiers goes to free their captured comrade.

"Now then, White Ninja, tie Ichigo to the stair railing inside, Masaya stays with me." said T 2.0.

The White drags Ichigo back inside, kicking and screaming, not wanting to be separated from her beloved husband. Though, and many other people agreed with he on this, he wasn't the greatest father, he was still the father of her children and she loved him, oh so much.

Masaya looked up at Tomahawk 2.0 and replies, "If you hurt one hair on her and my daughters' heads, I will..."

But is cut off by t 2.0, who replies back, "You'll do what...human!? You are not a superhero like the rest of your family and, true may have been at kendo, but that was a long time ago and your still powerless against us. Well, a long time ago for you anyway."

He grabs Masaya by the shoulder and drags him to the house. Masaya feared the worse for him and his family's safety, for he, through experience, knew what this man was capable of doing.

Meanwhile, Seka and Hayoto just finish their battle with the tiger bros and now face a duo who call themselves "Rock and Roll". Rock is a giant, rounded boulder like monster, whose face is nothing but a gigantic eye, eye color green, vary noticeable, with arms coming out from the side of his body, three fingers, and stubby legs.

Roll is in the shape of a wheel, with several golden razer blades all over the rim of his body, the sides were sunken inward, with triangular eyes, and arms that looks a bit like an elephants, but get skinnier going upward, until it passes the elbow, it stays pretty much the same. His arms can tuck into the sunken area when he's on the attack, flying like discus, going to speeds of 500 mph. No legs.

The whistle blows and the duo goes onto the offensive!! Seka and Hayoto, though exhausted from their previous battle, charge into battle along side each other. Seka battle Roll, leaving Hayoto with the giant Rock. Rock grabs Hayoto and slams him to the ground...hard! Roll flies at Seka, who blocks with her staff and sparks fly! Hayoto teleports away, but when he reappears, Rock grabs him again and throws towards Seka, still blocking Roll's advance. The flying Hayoto crashes into Seka, and they both go down, one on top of the other. With no one blocking him anymore, Roll zooms away, back along side his buddy, Rock. Speaking of Rock, he sends an 'Eye blast' at the two ex lovers. They dodge in the nick of time, but the blast hits a car, causing it to explode. The monsters cheer as Rock raises his arms into the air in celebration, while his pal, Roll, looks on with satisfaction.

Out of the smoke, Seka comes charging towards the duo of Rock and Roll. She jumps and pokes Rock in the eye with the heart in of her staff, making him cry out in pain. As Roll checks to see if his buddy is alright, Hayoto comes out of nowhere and rams him form the side, sending soaring into the crowd of monsters, who scramble out of the way. Those two are really mad now!

Rock recovers form the pain and Roll jumps onto the top of Rock's head. They then begin to roll together, one on top of the other, ramming the unsuspecting Seka and Hayoto, sending them flying into the wall of the apartment building. Seka gets back up without a hitch, but finds Hayoto badly wounded. A huge gash across his left arm, bleeding out of control. She looks at her foes and sees blood on some of the blades of Roll, realizing he got Hayoto.

She looks at Hayoto; true he left just because his father told him to, and he broke her heart in the process, but she still loved him, she never, truly got over him and he felt the same way. It was the normal case of forbidden love, girl meets alien and alien meets earthling, it was the classic case, but with a fresh new twist to it, for their love was pure. They just wish they were left alone to be together, but alas, it was not meant to be. She hold him in her arms as he begins to shake with pain. Chills were by now going up his spine for all the blood he's lost.

Seka glares at the now laughing duo, wishing to kill them, but still not as much as she wished for Toshi to die, but still pretty darn much. She sends a wind attack at them, catching roll off guard, but Rock blocks it for his buddy. He is lifted a few fee, but lands back onto his feet again, being too heavy to be blown away. And then Roll come soaring form behind him. Seka jumps into the air and blows him away with another wind attack. Rock grabs her when she lands and throws her over to her wounded ex lover. Roll then rejoins his comrade and is then thrown by Rock towards their fallen victims. But in a blink of an eye, Hayoto grabs Seka and jump out of the way, just before Roll can collide with them. Roll doubles back, but is lead to crash into Rock by Hayoto. The two monsters collided with one another, but regain their strength. Seka felt comfortable in his arms, not even noticing his blood covering her legs. It felt like the days of old when they were dating, when he pick her up and hold her in his arms. Oh, she wished those days never ended, but sadly, through a series of unfortunate events, it came to a crushing end. But enough about that, lets get back to the action!

Seka snap out of it when Hayoto started moving again, when Roll came flying at them. Hayoto dodge by going downward, only to be lured into a trap. Rock reaches up from underneath and grabs him by the legs. He whirls them around for a moment or two, then Seka thrown out of Hayoto's arms just before he smacks the ground. She landed on her feet, being the cat girl she is, and finds Hayoto being clobbered by Rock. Seka runs towards him, but he swings around once and uses Hayoto as a bat, knocking both she and Hayoto away. It ended up landing with Hayoto on top, and Seka on the bottom. They stared into each others eyes for moment, but were interrupted when by Roll, who smashes his feet into the parking lot and begins to spin around and around at remarkable speeds, sending fourth an electric shock wave, electrifying Seka and Hayoto. Rock and Roll were showing amazing teamwork.

Rock jumps into the air, preparing to crush them, with one final attack. But then, a whistle goes off and Roll catches Rock before he even got close and carries him off to the sidelines, ceasing the battle.

Gameboy cries out, "Five minutes are up!!"

Seka, having difficulty getting up, replies to him, "Hold on here! You mean we're suppose to fight a monsters for five minutes at a time!?

"Well, you defeated the other tag teams under five minutes, so that's why you didn't about it!" replied Gameboy.

"But that felt a lot longer then 5 minutes! Care to explain that, general!?" said Hayoto, holding his left arm.

"It was 5 minutes, give or take a few seconds, I was keeping track of time, after all!!" replied Gameboy. "Now on with the next 2!!" he continued.

Seka and Hayoto turn to sees two tank monsters, rushing out of the crowd. "Oh crap." replied Seka, leaning on her staff.

After another, five minutes, those 2 monsters return to the sidelines, leaving two, exhausted warriors.

"You two are still living, I'm impressed, but wait till you see whose next!!" said Gameboy with an evil grin across his face.

The crowd of monsters begin to part, making for something, not seen yet. Seka begins to hear a familiar sound.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Seka.

"What is it, Seka? Is it bad news?" asked Hayoto.

Seka simply replied, "Very!"

Just then, a black gust of wind came at them, sending the two flying to the ground. The wind formed a tornado. It burst to form...Shadow!!

"Hello again." he replied.

"YOU!" replies Seka, her eye wide open and everything.

"Ah, I'm pleased you remember me. I'm touched, but enough about that lets get on with it, now that you have no reason to runaway this time, kitty cat!" said Shadow.

"What is this thing?" asked Hayoto.

"That is the first of these things I fought. It tried to take Ryu when I was out of the room!" said Seka.

Hayoto replies, "What!?"

"That's right. Don't act too surprised, after all, I was the most logical choice. Oh, by the way, look up!" replied Shadow, pointy upward.

Seka and Hayoto look up to see something like an asteroid coming upon them. They jump out of the way, just before it crashes into the parking lot, creating a huge crater in the middle of it!

Hayoto quivers with fear after hearing a familiar, hysterical laugh. Once the dust settles, their eyes fall upon a skinny, orange and green monster with purple boxing gloves.

"No! It can't be!! Not him!!" said Hayoto, backing away slowly.

"You mean you seen this guy before!?" asked Seka, though it sounded more like a demand then an actually question.

"That's the thing that took our son." replied Hayoto.

"What!" says Seka, "You're the one who took Ryu away from me!!"

Fred laughs again and replies, "That's right, it was me! How did you like the sleeping pill I slipped into your water last night, to make you go nighty night!? Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo hoo!"

Seka glared at Fred with anger, though he thought of it as amusing, so he just laughs some more. She felt rage, boiling inside of her; first Shadow attacked her in her old apartment, destroy most of her belongings and food, and then Fred stole Ryu.

"Calm down big nose." said Shadow, walking along side of him.

"Who are you calling 'big nose', big head!?" replied Fred, arguing back.

Then the two monsters get into a huge fight, yelling at one another and calling each other names.

Seka and Hayoto look on with confusion written all over their faces. "Who are they suppose to fight? Us, or each other?" asked Seka.

Fred and Shadow hear this, and quickly cease their bickering. They look towards them, cross their arms and Fred replies,

"It may not look it..."

"Though we fight a lot..." said Shadow, going into this sort of crisscross thing, cutting each other off.

Then Fred replies, "But we're the #1 ranking tag team..."

"In the entire empire!" said Shadow.

"Oh, isn't this just peachy! First we have to deal with those other monsters, now we have to face the #1 tag team! What's next!?" said Seka, getting angrier.

"I can tell you what's next," says Shadow, then forms a shadow sword out  
of his hand; grabs hold of it and continues, "Your day of reckoning!"

Fred laughs hysterically.

"Bring it..." said Seka, but fall under the extreme pain and exhaustion.

Hayoto takes into his arm and replies, sounding concern, "Seka! Are you alright?"

Seka, remembering all the things that has happen to her, replies, "Why do you care!? You're the one who left me!"

"Seka, I didn't have a choice." replied Hayoto.

"There's always a choice you idiot!" said...Fred? "You could have not listen to Kish to be with the one you love." said Shadow.

"And betray my own kind!?" asked Hayoto.

"But you were willing to betray the woman you love." replied Shadow.

"That, and you already kinda did, with the whole dating in secret thing!" said Fred.

Once he heard those words, Hayoto's heart sacked. Guilt, flooding in like a rush of emotions. He clenched his fist, getting angry hearing this from these...things that call themselves monsters.

"I had no choice! I do love Seka, it's just...I have to obey...I have to obey, he's my father." said Hayoto.

"And a wicked son of a gun!! Now, lets not go over this, we just went through!" replied Fred.

"Yeah, can we just fight already?" asked Shadow.

"Actually, we're glad he chose us." said a voice from above. Everyone looks up or down in Gameboy's case, to find Toshi was the one who said that, along side of him was Renzo, with his hair over his eyes, and a smirk on both his and his partners face. Toshi continues, "It gave us much amusement to watch her heart break, by the hands of Hayoto!"

Seka gasps, "Toshi!!"

"Ah, Seka, at last, I can finally finish you off. And Hayoto, I thought you weren't suppose to see again?" said Toshi, grinning evilly.

Fred looks at him and replies, "Man, Seka is right, he is a porcupine head! Hoo, hoo, hoo hoo!"

The other monsters quickly join in on the laugh fest, laughing at Toshi, who acted so high and mighty, up to this moment. Even Renzo found himself laughing as well.

"What are you laughing at Renzo!!" replied Toshi, with an furious tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry Toshi, but he's right, you are a porcupine head!" said Renzo, then laughing some more.

Eventually, Hayoto and Seka too, joined in, laughing at poor Toshi.

"ENOUGH!!" demanded Toshi, but no good that juts made them laugh more.

Gameboy steps forward and replies to the two pointy ears, "Well well well, it looks like we have some more pointy ears to break! Chess pieces missiles!" Each, individual square on the chess board on his stomach turns and chess piece flip out, then are fired at the Toshi and Renzo, tiny missiles hitting them from every direction. They fall right along side Seka and Hayoto, groaning in pain.

"Shadow, you know what to do!" replied Gameboy.

"With pleasure, my fellow general." says Shadow.

"My 'fellow' general?" said Seka, puzzled.

Just then, his fingers turn into technicals, reaching out to the aliens, clasping on some wrist bands on them.

"What are these for!?" asked Renzo.

"To knock out your powers!" said Shadow.

The aliens were shocked. Though they didn't believe him at first, but when they tried to use their powers...nothing happen, they just fell on their butts time and time again.

"See what I mean?" asked Shadow.

Fred laughs again.

Gameboy blows the whistle and Fred and Shadow charge in. Seka wanted to protect Hayoto because of his injury, but a wall of shadows blocks her way. She turns and there stands Shadow, happy as a clam to finally have another shot at Seka.

"I have a score to settle with you! Let round 2 begin!!" said Shadow with a smirk.

On the other side of the shadow wall, Fred has gotten the aliens cornered and on the ground.

He replies, "So...which one of you 'powerless' aliens wants to go first!?"

Toshi gladly answered his question, buy drawing out his swords and attack him. But Fred flips over him. Renzo was next, he charged in rather strangely, waving his arms in the air, so Fred just slaps him out of the way. Hayoto ran up to him, but Fred picks him up and throws over to Renzo, who Hayoto falls upon. Toshi comes from behind; unfortunately, Fred already knew he was coming. Toshi swings his swords left and right, but Fred dodges them, then Fred jumps and wraps himself around Toshi's body with his super, flexible body and squeezes like a boa, causing Toshi to scream in awful pain.

Shadow and Seka square off, none of them making the first move. Then, Seka lets out a wind attack, but Shadow disappear then reappears, dodging the attack.

He holds out his arm and replies, "Shadow cannon!"

With that, he sends multiple, black laser beams at her. If Seka wasn't so exhausted, she would've dodge it, but she didn't and hit the shadow wall hard.

"So tell me, do you feel lucky now?" asked Shadow, mocking her.

"Well, at lease I'm not a coward, who lets others weaken your opponent, just so it be easier for you to have a crack at me, because he knows I'm too powerful for him!" said Seka.

"How dare you, human! I wasn't even going to come, until the king suggested it!" replied Shadow.

"Then why is your name on the list!?" asked Seka, holding the list up to  
him.

"Give me that!!" said Shadow, getting angrier.

He reads it and his and Fred's names are on the list.

"Well...I guess Tomahawk 2.0 knew we were coming, but it doesn't matter! What does it that I finally get another chance at you! You humiliated me in front of my peers, and now I finally going to get my revenge! Shadow the shadow monster never screws up a mission… never!!" replied Shadow.

"Ah, what's the matter, having pride issues?" replies Seka, mocking him back.

Shadow in furious now, he grabs Seka and throws her to the shadow wall, shattering through it.

"Who's having pride issues now, oh mighty Seka!?" asked Shadow.

"Not me, you pathetic excuse for a monster!" replied Seka.

Shadow's arms stretches out, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her to him, with rage in his eyes.

"Even when you are at the brink of destruction, you still find time to insult me. It's getting rather annoying, don't you think!!" said Shadow with a growl, squeezing her neck causing her to gasp for air.

Out of nowhere, Hayoto bites Shadow's arm. Shadow let out a scream before he  
he let go of Seka.

"You going to pay for that!" exclaim Shadow.

Then out of his own Hayoto's shadow, a giant fist comes shooting out, and Hayoto hits the ground hard. Seka swings around and slaps Shadow in the face with her staff. Shadow slowly turns back to her, angrier then before. His leg flies at her, but she dodges, though he swings it around and hits his mark.

Back with Renzo and Toshi, things are not looking so good for them. Fred grabs Renzo by the arm and kicks him in the face and under the arm, then flips him onto his back. Toshi come from behind again, but Fred gives him the elbow, right in the gut. Fred reaches back and grabs Toshi, by...the...ears! Then throws him over head.

Shadow shows off some of his kung fu skills on Seka, as he chops her across the stomach and flips himself over to her others side and kicks her, sending her to the ground face first. Hayoto charges at him, but Shadow swing kicks him away, then uses his laser eyes on him. Seka doubles back and launches another wind attack at him, from behind, sending him flying away in a twister, but then disappears in mid air. Seka looks up in shock seeing Shadow gone in a blink of an eye. But then notices her own shadow stretch out from underneath her. Then it stands up right, creating a shadow clone of Seka. It twirls its own staff, like the Monkey King in The Forbidden Kingdom, then afterwards, does come and get me signal. Seka jumps into the like a kung fu master then her clone, and they do battle. The shadow clones swings at her, but misses. Seka's staff clashed with the clone's shadow staff. Then, she jumps into the air again, and come down with a strong wind attack, slamming the shadow thing with a powerful, down pour of wind, destroying it. Shadow reemerges as himself, impressed of her actions.

Shadow replies, "Impressive neko, but tell me this, why do you keep fighting, after you lost everything?"

"I haven't lost anything, freak!!" said Seka.

"Of course you have! You lost Hayoto, you lost your family, you lost your son, and now you're losing yourself! Now who's the bigger freak? Me...or you?" said Shadow.

Seka started to lose it after that comment! She burst at him like lightning, rage setting in. She swung her weapon at him, but he leans out of the way over and over, until his leg stretches high into the sky and came crashing down on her. Shadow begins to walk around her in circles, watching her with amusement. Seka glared back at Shadow, daring him to back the first move. Shadow fores his laser eyes, but Seka manage to evade it. She then sends fourth a wind attack, Shadow disappears then reappears again, then lunges at her with his fists flying through the air. Seka flips out of danger.

Back with the aliens and Fred, things are still not looking so good for them. Hayoto charges, but Fred jumps over his head, pounds him to the ground. With one swift movement, Fred releases Hayoto, but makes him spin like a top until he crashes into a side of a car. Hayoto falls to the ground in serious pain; the wound from his fight with Rock and Roll has not heal popularly yet. He grasps his arms, shouting in pain, and then Fred came at him with no remorse, in his 'angle grinder attack', pressing him against the car, causing even more pain. Toshi got up and seeing a comrade in trouble, came to his rescue, but Fred doubles back and hits Toshi head on.

Seka is not looking so hot while Shadow continues his assault. She swings at him, but he leans out of the way, and round kicks her in the head. Seka falls to the ground. Then a giant foot came crashing down on her. Shadow looked down at his down foe and says,

"Well, look at the mighty Seka now, weak and helpless. You should have just gave me the baby when you had the chance, we were only going to keep him for a little while, and now, he stays with us! And he's going to end up just like me."

Seka looks up back at him and replies, "What?" almost gasping it out.

"That's right. I too was taken away from my mother at his age cause my mother broke the law. And just like Ryu, I am half human! So gaze upon me, for I am the end result of your son! And now all you have to do now is say two, little words. 'I surrender', then all your wishes will come true. You'll have your son back, you'll have the dream life with Hayoto with his and your family together, a kind, loving family, with us monsters! So what do you say, Seka? Surrender?" replies Shadow.

Seka, though it was tempting, that is what she wanted to whole time, a life with Hayoto, where her family and his could live at peace with Ryu in her arm again. But she didn't need to think, she knew the answer and it was "NO!"

She grabs his foot and spun him off. That made him madder as he fired another laser eyes attack, but she dodged it and he accidentally destroyed his own shadow wall. Shadow is stunned for what he done, Seka sees this as an opportunity to counter attack. So she goes low and swings at his feet, but he catches the staff and they now go into a death struggle. Fred, seeing his tag partner in trouble, spins Toshi towards them. Shadow spots this and lets go of Seka, causing the two to run right into each other.

"Switch?" asked Shadow.

"Oh yeah!!" replied Fred.

Now Fred fights Seka and Shadow deals with the aliens.

Seka kicks Toshi off of her, calling him a jerk. Then Shadow shoots out his hand, grabs Toshi and throws him over to the other side of the parking lot. Fred then goes on the attack, swinging his fist at high speeds at Seka, who uses her staff to block. Fred, seeing that this isn't going to work, goes flat on the ground and kicks her staff out of her hands. He gets back up and draws out his clawed finger, slashing both of her arms, making huge scars. Fred them draws back his finger and cries out the attack "Rocket punch!" sending flying through the door of her won apartment. Fred laughs aloud in celebration. Seka jumps down from the second story and slams Fred with her foot, right in the head.

She replies, "That's for taking my son, freak!"

She swing kicks, but he blocks and from there on, she does the attacking and Fred does the blocking, until he gives her a punch in the face, boxing style!

The aliens don't even fair well with Shadow, as they're tossed about all over the place. Seka, finally having enough of Fred, grabs his big nose, stretches it and lets go, causing him to go flying into the sky. He lands right on Shadow, just when he was about to kill Toshi with his shadow blade.

Toshi get up, looks at Seka and says, "You know, I could've got out of that, without your assistance."

"You're not welcome." replies Seka.

Shadow kicks Toshi and Fred comes out of nowhere and slams Seka to the cement. Then they switch targets again. Shadow with Seka and Fred goes after the aliens. Seka retrieves her staff and sends a wind attack, only to have it send make at her when Shadow turns into a fan and blows it back, causing her to crash to the side of her apartment building. Fred juggles the aliens then throws them which ever way he pleased. Seka emerges from the rumble and attacks again. Shadow weaves out of danger and round kicks her again.

Seka backs up against the apartment complex and says to Gameboy, "Hey has it been 5 minutes yet?"

He replies, "Actually, its been 8 minutes!"

"What!?" asked Seka in a rage.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we plan to get rid of you right here and now! And Fred and Shadow are the best way to go out, other then by royal family member!" says GameBoy, looking down on his cat foe.

Fred rejoins Shadow as he jumps over his head and punches Seka onto a car, while she was distracted. Fred picks up the car and throws it, but Seka jumped off in the nick of time, landing behind Fred. The car explodes in the street. Fred turns and eyes Seka as he laughs hysterically, as his eyes, now appearing like laser panel almost, making him look menacing. Seka was about to attack again when Shadow came at her with his foot, smashing her against the apartment. Fred and shadow join together as Fred got ready to do his angle grinder attack again. Shadow grabbed him and began spinning him around and around like a hula hoop on his arm. Faster and faster the monsters went, faster then Fred has ever gone, until Shadow released the goofy monster, sending Fred straight at Seka and sends her flying through the building.

The aliens, after recuperating a bit, got back on their feet and charged at the two monsters, with Toshi leading them. The monsters advance, clobbering the aliens easily. Fred and Shadow have proven that they are a perfect match for Mew Seka, and superior to the powerless aliens.

Your turn, Mississippigirl13!!

Seka groaned as she held her head and tried to stand, "This isn't working… we can't beat them…"

She looked around her and saw the destroyed buildings. They said they wouldn't hurt anyone… it wound be a miracle if that was still the case. She needed to get her and the aliens out of there, that way people wouldn't be hurt anymore. And then she saw it. She smiled. Jumping down from the building she landed by Renzo and grabbed him, pulling him behind a car and covering his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, listen close. We don't want the monsters to hear…" Hopefully Toshi and Hayoto would distract them for a bit.

Shadow's lasers shot at said two aliens and they dove into hiding behind a brick wall fence, but it was ripped apart with Fred's telepathic abilities, sending it toppling on top of them. Thye were buried beneath the rubble.

"Why are they beating us up?" Toshi growled to his comrade. "We aren't the ones kicking their butts every day. Why don't they just kill the mew and be done with it?"

"In case you forgot, they did kill our parents once. Don't you think that gives them reason to attack us?" Hayoto reasoned.

Before the purple-haired alien could reply they were pulled up and tossed through the air, lading on the hard concrete with a splat.

"Hey, where'd your little girlfriend get off to?" Fred asked Hayoto, using his physic power to keep him pinned, pushing down hard and squishing him. "Do you think we killed her?" he asked Shadow.

He shook his head, "No, she's tougher than that…"

"Why thank you, bit head! And Fred, have I told you just how grossly huge I find your nose to be?"

Both monsters turned to see the catgirl standing by the entrance of the apartment complex. They growled at hearing her steal their insults for one another.

"Hey, who do you think you are?! Only I can call Shadow 'Big Head'!" Fred yelled.

She forged an innocent face, "Oh, I'm sorry! From now on I'll stick with just calling him looser!"

"Hey!" she was pushing all their buttons.

"Well, you are a fully grown, powerful monster, right? So that makes you a few hundred years older than me, giving you a whole bunch of years worth of more fighting experience. And yet you still lost to me… embarrassing you in front of all your peers… wouldn't that be considered as being a looser?" her eyes were wide and innocent, but a taunting twinkle was visible.

Shadow's blood was boiling. He and Fred shared a look before charging at her. She stood her ground, and then right before they hit her she made her move.

"Now Renzo!" the monsters stumbled, surprised, and a fire alarm went off. Seka took this time and grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed the two, yelling at Renzo to get Hayoto and Toshi out quickly and she'd follow.

The two monsters were foamy and freezing and tried to grab her, but then people were flooding into the parking lot, scared of the monsters but more scared of dieing in a fire. The chances of surviving out here were more likely. Seka let them drag her away, dodging monsters as they combed the crowd of screaming people. She spotted the aliens struggling to undo a sewer vent. She helped and pushed them down as quickly as they could move, following and sliding the vent back in place. The monsters had no idea where they were, or that they were already out of the crowd and in safety.

"Hurry, we need to get as far away as fast as possible." Seka ordered, taking the lead. IT was completely dark and they had no choice but to follow the sound of her splashing walk.

They walked for what must have been an hour before Seka was convinced they could leave without the threat of being immediately attacked again. They climbed out another vent and hid in a dirty, abandoned back alley. Leaning against the brick walls they finally paused to catch their breaths.

"Okay, let's take care of our own wounds…" the teen girl sighed. She first looked at Renzo and cleaned his few cuts to the best of her ability, having no supplies to help. She turned to Toshi but he jerked away.

"You got us in this mess to begin with…" he muttered.

She laughed scornfully, "Excuse me? I didn't make you pop up, that was all you. And in case you've forgotten, I just saved your damn life. Not once, but twice. I could have let you die, and trust me I did consider it. So you'd better show me a bit more respect, or I might not be so kind the next time you're in a life or death situation." She turned on her heels, her hair flying around her, and moved on to Hayoto. His arm was awful.

"It's nothing," he said, catching the worried look in her eyes.

"Right and Shadow is really a carebear." She countered. He cracked a smile and she shifted back into her human form, pulling her shirt off to leave only a thin, tight tank top. His eyes popped out and he glanced at Toshi and Renzo.

"W-what are you doing?" his voice was shaky.

She rolled her eyes, "I need some sort of bandage for this, and a wash cloth…" She ripped the shirt and handed a small part of it to Renzo. "Could you run into a store and wet this with soapy water?" he nodded, trying to keep his eyes on her face, and not… hey, he's thirteen, he can't help it.

She ripped more of the shirt and brushed away the tried blood from Hayoto's arm, careful not to hurt him. Her hands moved expertly. Being a leader made cleaning wounds a synch. You did it so often it had to be. Renzo finally came back and Seka washed the huge cut, soaking up the fresher blood. Hayoto winced slightly at the sting of the soap, but otherwise let her work. She finally used the unused, clean art of her shirt and made it into a sort of temporary bandage.

"You'll be weak for awhile, and sleepy because of all the blood loss, but otherwise you'll live." She concluded before standing up and moving away from the aliens. She was still cut and bloody, one large gash in each arm, but it seemed she would be making no move to clean herself up.

"What about you…?"

She shrugged, "I've had worse. Besides, I only have one shirt left, and I'm not taking it off." She crossed her arms and sat leaning against the alley wall, "You guys try and sleep. You'll need your energy whenever the monsters find us."

"How do we know you won't kill us in our sleep?" Toshi accused, suspicious as always.

"If I was going to kill you I would have just escaped on my own, and I defiantly wouldn't have cleaned you guys up. That was one of my favorite shirts."

He couldn't find anything to say to that so instead just lay down and turned to face away from her. The others followed suit, and soon it was just Seka, awake with only her thoughts as company. She didn't sleep that night.

_Back when they made their escape; Monsters' POV_

Shadow and Fred reached for the girl, trying frantically to grab hold of her, but the crowd pushed her along and made them go in an entirely different direction. Both shivered from the cold of having the foam on them.

"Don't let her get away!" Shadow yelled out, and instantly all the monsters who had been watching dove into the crowd, trying to find and grab her.

The people were all screaming from both fear of the fire and of the strange creatures around them. Fred and Shadow grabbed girl after girl, only to find they weren't Seka. Eventually the parking lot was empty of anyone but the monsters. Shadow stood there stock still and trying to hold in his rage. She'd gotten away. Again.

"Great job, she gave you the slip again!" Fred laughed.

"Hey genius, you let her get away too." Shadow reminded, his voice steady.

Fred stopped, thinking, then his eyes widened as he realized this was true, "NO!"

Shadow smirked, then looked around, puzzled. "How did they get out though? We had monsters stationed at all of the exits… the aliens couldn't levitate or teleport… it just doesn't make sense…"

"I know one thing. Wiretox is going to kill us. As in deep fried and barbequed." Fred said, his eyes wide with fear. Wiretox didn't seem to have much forgiveness when it came to that mischievous cat…

Shadow nodded, grinding his teeth, "When I see that cat again she'll wish she'd never been born…"

"Hey, isn't that what you said last time, big head?" Fred asked thoughtfully.

"Shut up big nose!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After hours of walking through the streets of Tokyo, Seka, Hayoto and those other two aliens begin to wonder why the streets have become so...deserted. By the looks of things, people left in a hurry, trash cans tip over, cars crashed, street lights down, power lines down, Seka has never seen such a sight. Then they look into the building to see that the people are inside, huddled in crowds and cram together within the buildings.

"Why are they all inside?" asked Seka.

Hayoto, pointing up, replies, "I think that's why!"

Seka and the other two look up to see monsters on the roofs, staring down at them. Seka steps back turns and sees more on the other side of the street. All along the streets, the monsters have lined up along the roof tops, watching, waiting for anyone who dares wonders the streets. How long have they been watching or how long they've been there, who knows. The people inside begin to plea to her, wishing for Seka to free them. Seka, unable to do so, just walk away. Would occasionally look up at the monsters, but they didn't move a bit, they just glared at them as she and the aliens walk down the streets.

"I'm starting to think this may be a bad idea." said Renzo.

"Agreed. This was the humans idea in the first place, so of coarse it was bad one!" replied the snobby Toshi.

Seka turn to him, angry and replies, "Hey, you didn't have to follow me, you could've stayed with the monsters!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it was the most logical thing to do at the time. Now I see it was not!!" said Toshi, staring her down.

Just then, he was almost hit by laser fire, Toshi falls on his butt. A monster on the roof yells, "Move it or loose it people!!"

"What was that for!?" yelled Toshi back.

"We have orders to make sure that you four go where we want too. One false move and we'll vaporize ya!" said the monster, then the other monsters aim their weapons at them. The monster replies again, "Now move it or loose it!"

Seka looked around, seeing that their out numbered. The aliens were to go down fighting, but Seka wanted none of that. See knew that they were still too worn out from all those battles with those tag teams to fight more monsters, so she thought it was best to do as they say, until the opportune moment. The aliens agreed, mainly Hayoto, trying to get on her good side again, and they start to walk again. The monsters continue to eye them, waiting, begging for them to make a wrong turn. Seka and the other are starting to get a little nervous, especially Renzo, being the youngest and all.

"You better not be trying to get us killed, just to have your taste of revenge, Seka!" said Toshi.

"That sounds more like you. That is not my style ugly!" replied Seka.

"Ugly!?" asked Toshi. Renzo and Hayoto began to laugh at him. "What's so funny!!" continued Toshi.

But they continue to laugh at him, despite his question. The monsters kept silent. Reaching the end of the street, they notice that the rows of monsters turn to the left. They seem to be leading them in a certain direction, but to where, they didn't know. They just followed the rows, rather then being fire upon. Somewhere towards the middle, Seka hears whispers, calling out to her. She looks around to see where it's coming from. Then her eyes fell on a man in a baseball cap, in an ally, calling to her. Seka, recognizing him, tells the others to join her. The monsters let them go into the ally, but keep a still, watchful eye on them. Once in the ally, they find a tall man, with brown hair, brown eye, in a brown outfit, wearing a brown baseball cap, with Fuuga and Hatsu along side him.

"Uncle Tom!" exclaim Seka.

"Well Seka, how's it going girl!?" said he, embracing her in a hug, since she's haven't seen him in over a year a half.

The aliens look on with confusion, while Fuuga and Hatsu just huff at the aliens.

"Seka, you got taller, look at you, so beautiful!" replied Uncle Tom.

"Ah, thanks Uncle Tom. But what are you doing here and why are you in that outfit?" said Seka.

He was silent for moment before saying, "Well...truth be told, I'm not a business worker, I'm a superhero like that rest of you. I've been one since I was eight." Seka was stunned. She never had thought that Uncle Tom, who she has known all her life was a superhero, just like the mews.

"Hey, pointy ears, what are they doing here?" asked Uncle Tom, finally noticing them there.

"Are you trying to kill us again or are you with the monsters!?" asked Fuuga.

"Son, calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. Please forgive my son's behavior Seka, he tends to get a little too excited!" said Uncle Tom.

"That's okay. And well, it's a long story." replied Seka.

"And one I look forward to hearing. I'm sure the monsters up there wouldn't mind us catching up." says Uncle Tom.

She tells him the whole story, from when the aliens first started to attack, to her relationship with Hayoto, how it came to an end, to the recent monster attacks. Tomahawk, being the good listener that he is, just stood there, listening to her story with awe, while the other two were less excited, since they think Seka betrayed them and all.

After she was finish, Tomahawk replies, "Whoa! Your parents didn't tell me that. Did they tell you boys that!?" Hatsu and Fuuga shake their heads 'no'. "Okay then. I get the whole story and all, but why are the monsters back!? The war ended 28 years ago!" said Uncle Tom.

Everyone else stood there in shock after he said that. Seka and Hayoto replied, "What!?"

Tomahawk replies back, "Yeah, the war ended 28 years ago. After the war the monsters and the humans made peace with each other, finally learning our lesson."

"And what lesson is that dad?" asked Fuuga.

"Sorry son, but thats one lesson you guys have to learn on your own." replied T 1.0.

"Wait a minute, Seka, doesn't your uncle look a lot like that one guy, Tomahawk 2.0?" said Hayoto, leaning in over to her.

"Your right. Does that mean you work for the monsters!?" says Seka, pointing at him.

"Oh, no, I do not work for the monsters, the guy your thinking of was my alternate self, Tomahawk 2.0!" said he.

"You have an alternate self?" asked Seka.

"Yes, I do." replied T 1.0.

"But why did you never told us about all this!?" said Seka.

Tomahawk lean back for a second and the replied, "Oh, there were times I wanted to tell, but your father, Masaya, wanted nothing of the sort! He told me and my wife to keep it a secret from you guys. I wanted to tell you everything from the get go, but Masaya wouldn't hear it. So, we made up this story about me being a business worker."

"But how are we rich?" asked Fuuga.

"I make 50 dollars an hour." quickly replied Tomahawk.

"OH!" replied Fuuga.

"Okay? Anyways, but how is it your alternate self is younger then you?" asked Seka.

"What are you talking Seka? I visited my alternate self two months ago, over the years we have become good friends. He's the same age as me. The only way he wouldn't be so, if he time traveled here!" replied Tomahawk.

"But he did say he was from the past." said Seka.

Tomahawk was stunned. He now realized what was happening. "Oh, great Scots." sighed Tomahawk.

"What?" asked Hatsu.

"Their time machine! They perfected their time machine! That's why their attacking us, the war isn't over for them, they're right in the middle of it!!" exclaim T 1.0.

"What time machine?" says Seka.

"The monsters build a time machine, but they weren't able to control where they go through time...until NOW!" said Tomahawk.

"How do you know about dad?" asked Fuuga.

"Lets just say, one time when me and some old friends..."

Told Tomahawk, but Hatsu cut him off, saying, "The rainbow warriors?" Tomahawk asks him how did he know that and Hatsu tells him, "Your wife told us."

"Ah, yes. Anyway, we invaded the monsters main battle station and the girls of the team accidentally became the guinea pigs for the machine. So the men of the rainbow warriors, myself and some of the monsters themselves went through time to rescue them." explained T 1.0.

"Sounds like a cool story!" said Fuuga.

"Yeah, well I got a million of them. But I'll tell you more later!" said Tomahawk.

"What about the aliens? Why did the monsters attack them?" asked Seka.

"Not surprised." says T 1.0, "You see, when the monsters first came to this planet, they used the aliens that your parents fought as hostages. I remember it like it was yesterday, the mews fought so hard to defeat the monsters most powerful car monster, THE ULTRA THUNDER HOTROD MONTER! With the help from the rainbow warriors and myself, plus some accidental help from the monsters, we finally did! But, when the monster took over this planet, the aliens joined forces with them, only to be double crossed and killed by my alternate self and the monsters later on down the road."

"But how are they still alive? If they were killed, why are we here?" asked Toshi, with doubt in his eyes.

"Good thing you asked that, because I was about get to that! After the wars end, those who died were resurrected. But the aliens weren't too happy with the mews, thinking it was their fault for the monsters actions. So they and the mews got into a little war with each other. The mews won and casted them out. The monsters, seeing that the people of this planet haven't completely learn the lesson, decided they wanted nothing to do with this planet. That's why your parents never told you about this chapter of their lives, they were ashamed of what they did. Well, all but your father Seka, he just wanted to protect you." told T 1.0.

"Protect us!?" replies Seka with hate in her voice, "If he wanted to protect us, he should have told us so we can prepare ourselves!!"

"Well no one thought that the past monsters would come into the future, take your half alien son and try and take over this planet again!" replied Tomahawk.

"I'm sorry Uncle Tom, I just...I don't know. Things aren't going right for me, why?" said Seka.

"Sometimes, thing don't go right for us for a reason. To teach us of what we need too make our lives better. Now, I'm not against you and Hayoto being together, in fact, a lot of monsters and humans mingled after the war. And your father has grown angry and insane, sometimes I want to kill, but thats no reason to runaway from the things that hurt us, cause that just things worse, as you could clearly see around you." replied T 1.0.

"Did you know the monsters were here?" asked Hatsu.

"Not until I was welcome home by, not my lovely wife and kids, but by Pumpkin Goons. Lucky for me, they're the easiest to take out! Then I found you and Fuuga fighting some wooden soldiers in the subway!" replied T 1.0.

"But what do they want with Seka's son?" asked Fuuga.

T 1.0 shook his head and replied, "I haven't the foggiest."

"I do." says Seka, "They wanted to study the mew DNA, to better understand the infusion process!"

"I see, I should have known." says Uncle Tom. He continues, "Now we need to get going before these past monsters decide to give us the drop!"

And so with that, they walk out of the ally as a (bigger) group, going down the streets, as the monsters watch, knowing who these new guys are. Fuuga, getting anxious for some reason, looks over to Seka, then his father and runs over to a building, screaming and daring the monster to come down and fight.

"What is that human doing?" asked Hayoto.

"Getting himself killed, thats what." says T 1.0, "Son! Don't entice them, monsters are easily offended!!"

"Oh dad! It not like one of them is actually going to come down!" replied Fuuga.

Just then, one monster did in fact, jump down from his post on the roof top. He roars, starling Fuuga and the others.

Well, all but Tomahawk, who says, "Yeah, I knew. Fuuga, they were order to attack anyone who stands up to them!!"

"Now you tell me!!" replied Fuuga.

"Very good, old man, you do remember are commands!" said the monster.

He was a swiss army knife monster, build up of 5, giant swiss army knifes, 2 as the arms, 2 as the legs and one as the body. He has own a yodeler outfit own, the suspenders and shorts, and the little hat with feather on it.

He continued, "I am the Swissanator, swiss army knife monster, and I was, like the old man said, order to attack anyone who doesn't stay in line!!"

"Bring it on, freak!!" said Fuuga.

"Son, don't! You'll get yourself killed!" replies T 1.0.

"I'll be fine dad, just let me handle this. How hard can it be?" said Fuuga, sounding cocky.

Then Swissanator draws out some of his gadgets, like; a knife on his head, a corkscrew and another knife from his right hand, a can opener and another knife on his left, one knife from his left leg and a hammer from his right, extending his height from 7' to 10'.

"Does this answer your question!!" asked Swissanator with fury and anger in his voice, though you can't see his month.

"Dad!? What did I get myself into?"asked Fuuga.

Tomahawk simply replied, "A heap of trouble."

Fuuga gulps and held out his spear as the Swissanator came charging at him. The Swissanator stabs the ground with his knife hands, flips over into a hand stand and with his hammer foot, smashes the ground, but Fuuga dodged it. The earth it self shook, trembling at the might of the Swissanator. Fuuga lashes out an attack, but the Swissanator stabs the ground with the knife on his head, spins and propels it with his hammer foot. The Swissanator gets back on his feet and charges once again. But Fuuga is too fast for him, dodging his assault. The Swissanator holds out his arms and sends his two hand knifes like missiles, they miss Fuuga, but the blast behind him send him flying onto the ground, hard. He sends another attack, but with the Swissanator's corkscrew, destroys it before it could do any damage. Then they do hand to hand combat, but the Swissanator is clearly superior. With his can opener, the Swissanator flings Fuuga's weapon out of his hands, then pounds him away with his hammer foot. He then spins on his hammer foot, with his knife leg held out, swinging it at Fuuga, he ducks, but gets a little haircut; a little to close for comfort you could say.

Then the two show off their martial art skills, and shockingly, Fuuga comes back big time. His friends cheer him on, but his father seems to be waiting for something. Then it happened. Fuuga jumped into the air, but the Swissanator propels him away, then draws out a pair of scissors from his left arm. But Fuuga just so happen to land next to his spear. Once the Swissanator got close, he jammed it into his mental gut. But the Swissanator cuts it in two with his new gadget, and pulls out the part that was still in his gut. Fuuga smiled, but the Swissanator was inn no mood to be happy. He grabbed Fuuga and press him up against a wall.

"Time to die, human!!" said the Swissanator, edging his scissors closer to Fuuga's throat.

"Wait!" shouted a voice from behind him. They turn and see Tomahawk standing there with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Fight me instead." he continued.

The Swissanator drops the boy, steps towards T 1.0 and says, "Alright then, anythings better then beating a wimp!"

He then lunges at him, but Tomahawk is too fast for, only moving a foot away. The Swissanator swings his arm around, but T 1.0 ducks aways. The Swissanator jumps back, leans his head sown and charges, but Tomahawk stands firm. Just as the Swissanator was about to stab him, Tomahawk grabs his, well, tomahawk; it sprouts a sword blade from the top, and he blocks the Swissanator's attack. With his other hand, Tomahawk holds up his other tomahawk and transform into a boxing glove. With one blow, he sends him flipping into an ally.

Fuuga gets back up, walks over to his father and replies, "Whoa! Dad, that was so cool!!"

Tomahawk simply replied back, "Move it!"

"What?" asks Fuuga.

"Move it, he's coming back!!" said T 1.0.

Fuuga turns and sees the Swissanator running towards them, so he jumps out of the way, just before the Swissanator throws a dumpster at his father. Tomahawk is hit and slammed into a building on the other side of the street. Fuuga, Seka and the aliens stood in shock of what happen. Until, Tomahawk punches dumpster off of him with his bare hand.

"I have to admit Swissanator, you are tricky, but play times over!" said Tomahawk.

"Funny, that's what I was about to say!!" replied the monster.

The Swissanator then draws out more gadgets, like a saw on his right arm, another fingernail cleaner on his left and another knife on his right. The Swissanator runs in, swinging wildly, but Tomahawk ducks and weaves out of the way. T 1.0's tomahawk swords and the Swissanator's weaponry clash in an epic battle. The other stand there amazed. Seka never would've imagined that Uncle Tom would be so good at this kind of thing. The Swissanator backs off and sends fourth 5 plastic toothpicks as missiles. Tomahawk runs, trying to dodge each one. He does, one of his sword pulls back in, turning back into a tomahawk and throws it at him, hitting the Swissanator in the head. His other tomahawk turns into a hammer. He jumps and pounds the Swissanator. Like a boomerang, the tomahawk he threw came back.

He swords shoot back out and he replies, "Tornado attack!"

Then he stretches out his arms and begins to spin at an incredible pace, quickly coming towards the Swissanator. He slashes him across the mid section. Everyone froze at that moment, waiting to see what happens. Tomahawk stands there in his battle pose. Then the Swissanator falls a part into three pieces, then explodes, making a huge fire ball. A soul crystal came flying out of the flames and onto the roof of a nearby building, as some monsters watch it land next to them.

Fuuga ran over to his father. He says, "Dad, that was so awesome!"

His father didn't say a word, he just gave him an evil look, like he was in trouble or something. He singles his son to lean in closer, then slaps him.

"That's for intimidating the monsters!" he replied. He slaps the other cheek. "That's for going into battle so rashly!" he replied again. He slaps his other cheek.

"What was that one for!?" said Fuuga.

"I felt like it!!" replied his father, walking away.

"I'm sorry father." said Fuuga, looking down.

Tomahawk back at his son and said, "I'm sorry too. I'm not home a lot, so I don't think me punishing you is a memory you want to remember! But you have to understand son, this isn't training, this is war! Welcome to the big league boy!"

He and Fuuga begin to walk away, leaving the others shocked and amazed. Uncle Tom looks back at them and yells, "Hey are you guys coming or not!?"

And so, their journey continues, with the rows of monsters still watching.

Little do they know, after the defeat of the Swissanator, two monsters went back to the fathership, to tell the king and another monster what just happen. One is a rectangle body shape, robot monster with a megaphone for a head, robotic legs and arms, and a red cape, named "Johnny Outloud, who immediately tells Wiretox. The other, is a rattle snake monster, with arms and legs, wearing a white cowboy hat, boots and gloves, who tell a senator named "King Cobra" about the battle.

King Cobra says with a hiss, "Why is it any concern to me?"

"Because" replies Rattler, the rattlesnake monster, "it could be a good chance to redeem yourself to the king!"

"Excellent suggestion! Gather all of my snake soldiers that are available Rattler!!" commanded King Cobra with a hiss.

So, Rattler goes off to gather the snake monsters.

Wiretox was less trilled to hear this, so he gives the order to have a monster battle the traveling misfits every once in awhile, meaning big trouble for our friends!!

Meanwhile, on earth, the group continues to walk through the streets under the ever watchful eyes of the monsters. Fuuga looks top the ground in shame as his father, Tomahawk, leads.

He looks back at his son, stops and says, "Alright Fuuga, who is it?"

"What?" asked Fuuga, looking up at him.

"Whose the girl who you were trying to impress?" replied T 1.0.

"But how did you know?" asked Fuuga, trying to change the subject.

"Oh please, I use to do the same thing at your age. In fact, I even did it to impress you mother. Now who is it Fuuga?" said Tomahawk.

"I don't think I want to say in front of a certain someone behind us." says Fuuga, pointing towards Seka. But she just grabs his ear, pulling it as hard as she could, demanding at he tell them.

Fuuga finally confesses, "Hina! Your sister, Hina!!"

For a moment, Seka stood there in shock, then lets go of Fuuga's ear and says, "You are in love with Hina, my sister!?"

"I know it's crazy, but she's so beautiful in every way. She's cute, she's funny, an awesome fighter, her eyes are like nothing I never seen before. I just thought if I impressed her sister by fighting a monster, maybe she would put in a good word for me." replies Fuuga.

"Oh really?" says Seka, "And why are you telling us this? Why not Hina?"

"You want to know the truth?" says Fuuga, "Fine! Your father scares the crap out of me!"

Then Tomahawk him across the head. Fuuga replies, "Ow! What was that for!?"

"I don't want you going saying that word, as long as you live under my roof, you live by my rules, son!" said T 1.0.

"So that wasn't for liking Hina?" asked Fuuga.

"Oh son, I too was a Casanova when I was your age, and older...and younger." replies Tomahawk, "You just probably inherited it."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" asked Hatsu.

"I don't know, I never kept track, it would've been rude!" replied Uncle Tom.

"Seka, I hope this doesn't effect the team or anything.' says Fuuga, turning to her.

"It's okay, I already knew." simply replied Seka.

"You did!?" asked Fuuga in shock. His father looked equally shock to hear this from Seka, he didn't even know until now, though it's because he's never really around to notice.

"Yeah, I did." replies Seka, "And let me tell you this, going out and trying to get yourself killed isn't the way to impress me or Hina, Fuuga." then she walked off, leaving both father and son confused.

"Strange, it worked for me." said Uncle Tom.

Renzo steps forward and says, "I'm sorry, but I think we better get going before the monsters get inpatient with us."

"The little, annoying, pointy eared dude is right guys, we better continue onwards." replied T 1.0.

And so, continue to walk towards their secret destination, whatever that is, with Seka and Hatsu teasing poor Fuuga along the way. along the way, Hayoto was taking note about something.

Tomahawk notice this and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm taking notes!" replied Hayoto.

"Notes of what?" asked Tomahawk, seemingly getting a little annoyed by this.

"Of what Seka said to your son a minute ago. You see, if I keep notes of what she likes and don't likes, maybe she and I could get back together again!" said Hayoto, in a excited, though somewhat silent tone so Seka wouldn't hear.

Toshi just hits across the back of the head, saying that she's the enemy. But Hayoto didn't care, he still had feelings for her, he would try anything to get back with her, despite what his kind tells him. He turn over to Tomahawk and Tomahawk slaps him.

"Ow! What was that for!?" asked Hayoto.

Tomahawk walks away and replied, "For being an idiot!"

Once they turn onto the next street, another monster jumps down and confronts the human and aliens.

This time, it was a locomotive monster named Norm, in old acquaintance of Tomahawk, who fought him in the past. Norm puffs some steam, yelling and demanding a fight. So, Tomahawk volunteers...Hastu.

Hastu steps forward, but the monster just laughs at him, saying, "This is what you sent forward to fight me, old man?! A boy with a dagger!? Oh this should be sweet!"

"Oh it going to sweet alright. (goes into battle pose) For me that is!" says Hastu.

"Hastu can't handle this, you saw what happen to Fuuga." replied Seka.

"I know, that's why I am going to step in if things get rough." replies T 1.0.

Norm the locomotive monster looks like: a steam powered train, one that could have been used in the turn of the last century, but smaller, about 8' long and 6' 5" tall, his nose is the smoke stack, his arms and legs are the wheel sets, with the connecting rods joining the elbows, knees and ankles, over all when his legs move his arms go and down in a circular motion, his eyes are on the front, though he has a light in between them, it is use to help him see at night and spit fire, his hands are train cylinders with curved rounded fingers, his month is small, but vary noticeable. Norm puffs some steam, readying himself for battle. Hatsu sends his attack, but then Norm hides himself in a shroud of steam. Hatsu's attack blows the steam away, but Norm has disappeared.

The humans and aliens then hear something rushing at them from the side. Hatsu turns to find Norm running, puffing and steaming at him at top speeds of 500 mph. Norm rams him into a building, crashing through the wall with ease. He then picks him up and throws back outside.

He steps out and replies, "This was a piece of cake, now whose next!?"

Hatsu comes to and fires another "Hatsu ribbon check" at him, but it bounces off his iron body. Norm jumps towards him and they do battle. Because of his connecting rods, he can punch and kick at the same time with amazing speed and accuracy. Hatsu block him with his dagger, but then Norm sweep kicks and chops at Hatsu, sending him to the ground hard. Norm jumps back and shines his light on Hastu, only to have turn into flames. Hatsu barely manage to escape in time. But when he he turn his back, Norm came running, ramming him again.

Tomahawk is beginning to feel that now would be a good time for him to step in. The feeling was natural for Seka and Fuuga. So they jump into action, hoping to save their friend Hatsu. The aliens, on the other hand, stay on the sidelines, not wanting any of this fight, but Hayoto does take notes. Norm now goes after the other humans, shooting steam from his whistle,sending Fuuga flying.

"Fuuga!" shouted his father in terror.

But then more steam was shot at him. Seka dodge and Norm came after her. Seka spins out of the way, and then shoves her staff between Norm's legs and connecting rods, causing him to fall over. She takes her staff out and swings it at the train monster, but he goes nowhere. He get onto his feet and swings his whole body, hurdling Seka away. Norm stands proud, but Tomahawk comes from behind and gives him a run for his money. They fight like maniacs, with Tomahawk blocking Norm's every move. Then he cuts Norm's connecting rods and Norm falls over, unable to move. Having knowledge of how to beat him, Tomahawk clearly has an advantage. But Norm's connecting rods regenerate back to together and Norm comes back angrier then before. Tomahawk doges his latest assault, then disappears. He comes from behind, hoping to finish this, but Norm back kicks him. Tomahawk is sent flying by the powerful kick.

Norm replies, "In case you haven't notice, I've learn some news moved and abilities."

"Actually, I have notice!" said Tomahawk, sitting on the ground.

Fuuga attacks Norm when he wasn't looking and it works! Norm is caught off guard and stumbles a bit before turning and is attack again by Fuuga. Norm goes flying.

"That's my boy!" shouted T 1.0.

The humans regroup as Norm tries to get back up. He does and says, "Now you going to pay for that, humans!" sounding completely ticked off.

"You want a bet?" replied Seka.

She then sends her wind attack, and Norm disappears beneath a blanket of steam. Seka's attack blows it away, but instead of of Norm being gone, he remains along with more monsters, including "The Monster Jam".

Tomahawk is stunned by this latest development. He replies, "Oh great Scots! It's the Monster Jam!!"

"You know them?" asked Seka.

"A little too well. They are bad news, a great band, but bad news for us!" replied T 1.0.

The Monster Jam now sings Toby Mac and Kerk Franklin's "J Train" with Robert on drums, Jacob and Rocky both sing, on guitar is Jacob's little bro Fire guitar, and finally, on key board Blackbox. Jacob does the Kerk Franklin intro and they begin.

(CHORUS)

I got a ticket, I got a ticket

I got a ticket to ride

(Gotta ticket to ride to the other side)

I got a ticket, I got a ticket,

I got a ticket to ride

(Gotta ticket to ride to the other side)

Ride ride wanna ride on the J train

On the J train wanna ride on the J train

Ride ride wanna ride on the J train

On the J train wanna ride on the J train

(Rocky's sings)

Sit back, relax put on your travelin' gear

No need to doubt so put aside your fear

"Destination"

Out of this atmosphere

It's the J train baby, we can depart form right here

No lines to fight no ticket to price

I'm rollin' first class cause I've seen the light

Try as you may but your money can't buy

A ticket on the J line to the other side

(CHORUS)

(Rocky's part)

I missed the train more then once in my life

Til' the good conductor heard my Momma's cry

Hades of glory in a blink of an eye

Hear me now, hear me now while I testify

Heard the whistle blow I felt a chill to my bone

"All abroad" is what I heard I was headin' for home

Had a reclinable chair but I had to stand

Up on the J all the way to the promise land

(CHROUS)

(Guitar solo)

Do you wanna ride say

(Whoo hoo!)

To the other side say

(Whoo hoo!)

If you wanna ride say

(Whoo hoo!)

Get on the freak line

they jam it up and finish.

This what happen during the song.

Jacob does intro. Once in the first chorus, the monsters do a Broadway musical routine, moving side to side, similar movements to Michael Jackson. First part of the verse: Rocky sings and dance. "Destination" is sung by girl monsters named Batty and Beth and Rocky continue. During "No lines to fight no ticket to price" Norm fight Hatsu and slaps him aside quickly. Through the rest of the verse, Norm battle Seka and wins when they say "A ticket on the J line to the other side." Through the second chorus, the monsters do the same thing as they in the last chorus. Second verse: Rocky sings. During "Had a reclinable seat but I had to stand Up on the J all the way to the promise land", Norm fights Fuuga. Towards the end of it, Norm punches him wildly and sends him flying. The monsters to the same thing again during the third chorus. The guitar solo, they all dance in their own ways. Last part. Rocky and Jacob call out to the crowd of monsters as Norm fight the humans. The monsters yell "Whoo hoo!" After he finish his fight, Norm dances his way through the rest of the song. The end of performance.

The monsters cheer, but the humans aren't so trilled about what just happen. Tomahawk takes on Norm swinging his tomahawks like a mad man. Norm blocks most, and takes damage, until he finds his opportunity when Tomahawk accidentally left himself open, and Norm hits him hard, only send away, but does not hurt him. The humans regroup then charge again. Hatsu goes down; Fuuga lands a hit, but then goes down. Tomahawk goes in on the offensive, cutting his connecting rods again, sending him to the ground. The other monsters watch.Then it was Seka's turn.

She swings her staff at him, but it does nothing, yet again. Norm regenerates and attacks Seka, punching and kicking at her. Then he jumps back, runs and rams her. Seka had no time to dodge it, because he was going so darn fast! Once she gets up, she jumps behind Norm and sends a wind attack. It works! It blows out his eternal flame, the flame he needs to run. He then slowly goes unconscious standing up. The humans and aliens check to see if he's really out cold. Fuuga barley taps Norm, causing him to fall over. Seka is about to take him out, but Tomahawk stops her.

He replies, "I have a better idea." he turns to the monsters in the streets and continues, "Let's make a deal! We don't destroy Norm, in exchange for safe passage!"

The monsters, including The Monster Jam, look at each other quickly, look back at the humans and aliens and nod in agreement.

So, the monsters make a narrow route for the group to walk through. The humans and aliens slowly walk away, continuing watched by the monsters.

Back with Hina, she wakes up to find herself in a lavish apartment. Hina rushes to the window, and to her astonishment she finds herself... "IN SPACE!!" The monsters must have taken her to their main battle station. She then runs to the door, looking for way off the ship and finds that it leads to a long hallway, it goes further then the eye can see. Hina ventures out, quietly tip toes down the hall. It seem like it took forever to get to the end. When she finally does, it's a dead end. No doors, no elevator, no escalator, no nothing. Hina heard someone coming, so she hides behind a plant. Two monsters walk down the hall, not even noticing Hina at all, and go to this strange looking room, at look kinda like an elevator, but more Sci Fi. One monster pushes some buttons and they both disappear. Hina runs out of her hiding place to check this thing. She concluded that it must some sort a teleporter, so she stands on the platform and this panel of buttons come shooting out of the wall. Hina thinks for a moment, and then push the button that said "Level 113" though she didn't know because it was in the monster language, all she could read was the 133.

In a blink of an eye, she was on another floor. She walks out of the teleporter to take a look around. She heard someone else coming, but cannot find a place to hide. By mistake, she leans against a door, hoping that whoever is coming down the hall wouldn't notice her, and then the door opened, sending her tumbling inside. Hina was about to curse, when she looked and saw the apartment. It was decorated with Chinese and Egyptian artifacts: statues, silk curtains, paintings of snakes and so much more. Just a hand full of the stuff Hina saw could make any man a rich one. The room was filled with golden light that somehow illuminate it, so that it neither blinded you nor fail to light the room. It was very warm in the room too; just standing there made her sweat. Then, someone was coming, so she hid behind some Egyptian style pottery.

Two snake monsters enter the apartment. One was a snake stuck in a huge knot, shape like a ball, had arms and legs, one arm is regular, human looking, while the other is the head of the snake. The other, well, you already know, it's King Cobra! This is his apartment and once in, he immediately knew that someone else is in his apartment. He tells his balled friend to get the guards while he looks for the intruder. With his heat vision, King Cobra finds her in no time whatsoever. Hina peeks out form behinds those pots to find no one. She sighs and turns, only to find King Cobra, hanging from the ceiling, right next to her. Hina tries to crawl away, but he grabs her arm with his snake tail like left hand and threatens her with his snake head right hand (will be detailed in full later).

"What are you doing in my apartment" said King Cobra with a hiss.

Hina replied in fear, "I just wondered in here."

"Is(hiss) that a fact? (hiss) Well then, lets(hiss) (hiss)see how Wiretox thinks(hiss) about it!" said King Cobra.

Coil, the snake in the knot, comes back with the guards and they take Hina to the bridge.

Once there, King Cobra, still holding onto Hina's arm, slithers forward to the throne and replies, "Your majesty, I've caught this(hiss) rat, snooping through my apartment. (hiss)"

"Excellent work King Cobra, you capture our honored guest before she found a way to escape. Great job old chap." replied Wiretox, grinning.

Hina immediately recognize that voice. She gazes upon a monster who's upper body is a single wire in the shape of a question mark and his lower half is a battery park and robotic legs. And has green laser panel eyes True he does not seem like much, but he's powerful beyond comprehension.

Wiretox walks up to her and she replies in complete and total shock, "Your Wiretox!?"

"Yes. And you are the youngest daughter of the infamous Ichigo and Masaya." replied Wiretox.

"You don't look like much of king!" replied Hina, mouthing him off.

The monsters were silent, but Wiretox just laughed. He says, "I get that a lot. But that is because you haven't seen me in action. And here's a little advice, you don't want to see me in action, if you catch my drift." Hina begins to get angry when he mocked her. He turns back to his throne and says to his comrades, "Send the little cat witch back to her room and keep her there until I and I alone tell you too!"

King Cobra hands the girl over to the guards and they take her back to that room she was in. Wiretox calls King Cobra over to the throne.

He replies to him, "How would you and your men like a shot at...Seka?"

Back on earth, the gang continues to wonder the streets under the watchful eyes of the monsters, unable to anything about. Just then, a teenage human girl came running out of one of the buildings. The monsters opened fire immediately.

"We got to help her!!" replied Hatsu.

"Why should we? She's just a human." said Renzo.

"Yeah, that's just like you aliens. Cold hearted and emotionless!" replied Fuuga.

That right there ladies and gentlemen, sparked a huge argument. As Hatsu, Fuuga, Seka and the three aliens fight each other, with Tomahawk being the voice of reason, they didn't notice that the girl ran into an ally. They hear a loud, strange roar; everything went dead silent. Until the girl came screaming out of the ally, only to be pounced upon by a dragon looking creature with scythes for hands (no wings!), horns on his head, long neck, spikes going down his back and tail, stubby yet muscular legs. This thing roared at the monsters like a lion claiming its prey. All the monsters in the area ran away, some yelling, "It's a guardian!!" "Run for your lives!! The thing looked down at the girl and the girl looked into his eyes, fearing the worst.

The thing, in one, quick movement, bit the girl's head. The group yelled out in terror, though Tomahawk was a little less but still pretty shocked. The thing teared off the head and ate it. The girl's parents watched helplessly as they witness their daughter being devoured by...what this is, with the mother burying her face into her husbands. Seka even dropped her staff after she witness this. After his meal, he finally noticed the group. It stared at Seka drooling, with a little bit of the girl's mini skirt hanging out.

Tomahawk's heart sank into his stomach, knowing what is going to happen next. "Uh oh!" he replied.

"What?" asked Seka, after she picked up her staff.

The thing then came charging at them. "RUN!" exclaimed Tomahawk.

He didn't need to tell them twice. The humans, the aliens and even the monsters on the roof tops began to runaway from this guy!!

"Why are we running!? He's just another monster!" replied Seka.

"Yeah, we can take him!" replies Fuuga.

"Because he's not a monster, he is a guardian!" says T 1.0.

"And what would that be and what's the difference!?" replied Toshi.

"Plenty!" replies Tomahawk, "This guy was a monster, but he got promoted in a way!!"

"Promoted!!" asked Seka.

"Yes! Thousands of monsters, like this guy, were chosen to protect special artifacts with incredible power!" said Uncle Tom.

"Fascinating! But why is it chasing us!" asked Hayoto.

"It's not, it only after one if us!" replied T 1.0.

"WHO!?" Fuuga asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Tomahawk, looking at Seka.

That when the others realized that this thing, this guardian is after Seka, not them. So Hayoto took matters into his own hands. He stopped in his tracks and stood his ground, but no one was there. The thing has disappeared!

"Where'd he go?" asked Hatsu.

In a blink of an eye, the guardian reappeared right aside Hayoto and whacks him away like a tennis ball, only without the bounce. The other two aliens charge at the thing, but are repelled instantly. The two boys go in, yet they too are repelled. Seka now goes in on the attack. The thing then disappears in a split second before Seka could lay a finger on him. He appears from underneath, coming out her own shadow and throws Seka away. She gets back on her feet and sends a wind attack, but he sends a screech attack, destroying Seka's attack. They do hand to hand combat and immediately, the thing over powers her. He stomps his foot onto Seka and roars in victory. He edges his mouth closer and closer as the others, especially Hayoto, watch helplessly. The thing was about to make the finishing move when the blade of Tomahawk block his path.

"Hello Destroyer!" replied T 1.0.

The looked up at him, got off of her and replies, "That's 'The' Destroyer to you bub!"

"He can talk!?" asked Fuuga.

"Of course I can talk, I'm an intelligent being just like you!!" said The Destroyer with a roar at the end.

"How many girls have you eaten this past week?" said Seka, getting up.

"Pardon me?" asked The Destroyer.

She repeats the question, getting right into his dragon like face.

He replies, "Including or not including the girl I just ate?" asked The Destroyer.

"Including." said Seka, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Well in that case, 4!" simply replied The Destroyer.

"You are the cost of those girls disappearances!?" asked Seka in complete and utter shock.

"I guess I am." replied The Destroyer.

Tomahawk steps in. "Okay, now that we got all that straighten out, what are you doing here?"

"We are here to protect the rings." says The Destroyer.

"We?" asked T 1.0.

"Me and the original ten." said he.

"Oh great! Not them!!" replied T 1.0.

"Why did you eat those girls!?" demanded Seka.

Long pause, then he replies, "I was hungry."

The humans sigh and then T 1.0 asks, "Okay, just tells me one thing, are you from before or after you join forces with the monsters?"

"After." replied The Destroyer.

"I though you said their not with the monsters?" said Toshi, carrying Hayoto's arm over his shoulder.

"They're not, but after a point in time, they and the monsters teamed up, but only when the monsters ask for their help. Did they ask for help?" replies Tomahawk.

"No, we're just here to protect the rings from the humans." replied The Destroyer.

"The rings?" asked Fuuga.

"Later!" replied his father. He continues, "You know what? I think you should be our guide to wherever the monsters are leading us. That way, the monsters won't bother us and..."

But he was cut off by The Destroyer, who says, "I can take a hint. I'll do it, but don't blame me if I start eating people. Follow me!"

And so, their adventure continues.

The monsters reform the lines, but are now scared out of their wits, seeing The Destroyer in front. Along the way to their unknown destination, Fuuga builds up the courage to ask The Destroyer why he attack Seka.

He replies back, "'Cause she looked good(pause) good enough to eat. That and she and even you are in my age range."

"Age range?" says Hatsu.

"I think my alternate self could explain it a lot better then any of us can, right?" said T 1.0.

"Agreed." said The Destroyer.

"Let's just hope we don't bump into him anytime soon." replied Tomahawk.

As they continue onward, they encounter something rather odd in their way. A speed bump, in the middle of the road. The Destroyer ignores it, steps over it and walks away. Tomahawk steps on the speed bump, only to be flung into the air and land several yards away. If you hadn't figure it out by now, the speed bump is actually a monster, waiting for someone to step on him, so that he could throw then into the air with his robotic body. The speed bump monster shows his true form; he stands at 4' 9", top part is the speed bump and underneath is robotic, like that of one of those things you might see at a super market, that lefts a clerk higher so he/she could place products on the high shelves, and he has small robotic arms and legs (arms being longer).

He introduces himself, "I am Speedbump the speed bump monster, and I'm here to stop you in your tracks Seka!!"

The humans arm themselves, but the aliens, yet again, stay put. Seka replies, "Want a bet?"

She sends a wind attack, but Speedbump folds back into a regular speed bump and using Seka's attack, flies into the air like a boomerang, unharmed, then he flies back at the humans. Seka ducks in the nick of time, but the two boys are hit head on. Speedbump folds back up and attacks Seka. Fuuga and Hatsu get back up, but are finding it hard to aim their attacks because the monster and Seka is in close proximity with each other. Then Speedbump folds again and flies into the air, soaring towards Seka, but the boys get their aims and fire all at once, hitting the monsters head on. Speedbump falls to the ground, but is unharmed. He then flies into air again and falls between Seka and the boys, causing a huge explosion, resulting in a small mushroom cloud. The Destroyer, ways off by now, hears the explosion, turn around to finally notice that there is no one behind him.

"Where did the humans and aliens go?" wondered The Destroyer. He begins walks back to see what is keeping the group so long.

Back with the battle, Seka, Hatsu and Fuuga lay on the ground exhausted after that last attack, but Speedbump remains unharmed. Before he could grab a hold of Seka, veins come shooting out of the ground, capturing his arms and legs, bringing him down. Just then, Tomahawk comes spinning down the street at Speedbump. He hits Speedbump head, sending him flying down the street. Speedbump lands at the feet of The Destroyer. He gets on his knees, begging for mercy.

The Destroyer replies, "Sorry, but you crossed the line. DEATH SLASH!" with one swept of his scythe hand, he turn the speed bump monster into ash.

The Destroyer begins to walk away again, but turns to the other and says, "Are you coming or not?"

The humans get up and follow The Destroyer. Hayoto tried to help Seka up, but she pushes him away, still angry for what he's done to her and the baby.

Back to you Mississppigirl13!! ;)

_Earlier that day; New Mews being chased off by Monsters_

"I hate monsters. Hate, hate, hate them. Like, really bad hate. Think of the worst hate in the world and multiply it by 100 and that's how much I hate them. And don't get me started on that stupid Tomahawk 2.0 guy…"

"Save your breath, Kaya, and keep running!" Tami ordered, her feet pounding hard on the pavement as they ran for their lives, not daring to slow and look back at the monsters who were chasing them.

The seventeen-year-old nodded and moved her legs faster, sweat rolling down her forehead and into her eyes. She reached up and wiped it away. Kimie was lagging behind, her training not at its highest point, only being thirteen and all. Hatsu slowed and grabbed the girl, throwing her over his shoulder so she was looking back. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the monsters gaining on them.

"Hatsu…?!"

"What?"

"Run faster!"

He didn't need telling twice and sped up, holding her tight so he wouldn't drop her. Emiko was in the lead, scoping out turns in case monsters might be waiting to jump out and grab them. Occasionally she's turn and run backwards, shooting at the monsters to try and slow them down. She spotted a subway and ran down inside it, the others following close. The monsters followed, not hesitating in the least. Getting to the payticket area the mews jumped over the bars, yelling back that they'd pay the booths later, and that this was an emergency. The monsters instead just crashed through, hot on their tails.

The girls in the lead spotted a subway headed to downtown Tokyo and sped up, throwing themselves inside. Hatsu, Fuuga, and Kimie were farther behind. The doors started to shut, and Hatsu realized they weren't going to make it.

"You trust me, right Kimie?" he yelled, sprinting harder.

"Yes…" she said, not seeing the doors shutting, just the monsters closing in.

Hatsu took the girl and swung her, sending her spiraling through the air and last the shutting doors. Emiko barely managed to catch her and stumbled back into a seat. The doors shut, separating the boy mews from the girls.

"Hatsu, there's another one over there!" Fuuga yelled. Hatsu looked over and saw the monsters, their faces anxious, desperate to at least catch and fight the boys.

The teens ran hard, pushing through people and dodging around them. They made it inside the doors and looked at the quickly approaching monsters, the doors still open.

"C'mon, close… close damn it!" Fuuga cursed.

The doors started closing slowly. The monsters were practically upon them. Just a little further and they'd be caught, and as good as dead… WHAM! The doors finally shut and a monster slammed into it. The boys and all the people inside stumbled back, startled and fearing they'd bust their way inside. Instead the monsters only glared, and slowly the carts started to move. They'd been separated from the girls, but they'd find them later, so long as they were safe. At least they'd bought themselves all some time. And it would be harder to bring them all down when they had more places to look. But them again, their numbers were now strained…

"What are we going to do…?" Fuuga moaned, flopping down in a spot further away from the pedestrians, who were looking at the superhero's with wide eyes.

Hatsu sat down beside his friend, "We have this whole ride to figure that out. And we know the girls will be alright. They work together all the time, and plus they have Emiko. She's the best at coming up with plans besides Seka. They couldn't be in better hands."

Fuuga ran a hand over his face, "I can't believe they took her…" he mumbled in disbelief.

"She'll be fine, Fuuga. She's smart, and a great fighter. Almost as good as Seka, though she does need to work on controlling her… cockiness you could say?"

Fuuga groaned, "She's going to get herself killed…"

"I'm kidding. She'll be fine. She's the daughter of Mew Ichigo, how could she not be? And if she's anything like her sister she'll defiantly survive. You know how bad Seka seems to be ticking the monsters off by winning battle after battle." Hatsu patted his friend on the shoulder in a comforting, brotherly way.

"I hope you're right…"

"Of course I am. I'm the son of Ryou Shirogane, remember? You know, the crazy smart scientist who made the mews? Brains are in the gene pool."

"… Yeah, and so is arrogance it seems." Fuuga smirked.

Hatsu shrugged, "Hey, that's what happens when you also have a model as a mother."

"No, I'm pretty sure you got that from your dad too."

The boys chatted for awhile longer before they got back onto the topic of plans.

"We'll have to be ready in case monsters are there waiting for us at the tube. After that we'll have to try and find the girls, though by now they could be anywhere. They're probably already there by now, so we might have to search a bit. Knowing the girls they wont want to stick around too long and wait for some sort of ambush." Hatsu reasoned.

Fuuga nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Kaya never has been much of a patient person. She'll want to get straight out and into some action."

"Tami is more of the type to do exactly the opposite, but then she'll probably be worried about Kimie getting scared or hurt. Poor Kimie is probably scared to death after that throw. I'll have to apologize later…"

"I think she realizes it was for her safety that you did that." Fuuga countered.

The tube slowed to a stop and the doors opened. The boys pushed themselves into the middle of the crowd and followed them out, not letting themselves be put into the open even once they were out. They kept their eyes sharp, taking in every detail around them for a sign of dodgy characters or monsters. Suddenly Fuuga stopped, having spotted someone who looked very familiar.

"Dad?!"

A man in all brown and a baseball cap turned to face them. His face was serious, brows furrowed in confusion and surprise. "Fuuga? Hatsu?"

"What are you doing here? You weren't due home for another month or so." Fuuga said, pushing his way through the crowd to stand in front of the middle-aged man.

"Uh, well, a bunch of meetings were canceled so I decided to come home to see my family." Fuuga's father said. The boy now noticed for the first time how phony his excuses really were, if you knew for a fact they were lies.

"Mom told us that you aren't really a business man."

"I was just headed… what??" his eyes grew wide and he shifted uncomfortably, avoiding his son's gaze, which showed his hurt of being lied to, and distrust.

"Yeah, the monsters showed up and almost killed Hina, so we demanded some answers, and they ended up telling us the truth."

"Right… you must realize now, I didn't want to lie to you…"

Fuuga shrugged, "Yeah, sure you didn't. Nothing personal, right?" his tone again showed his pain, and the older man winced. "So why are you home already?"

"Well… why are you in your mew form?" Tomahawk now asked, noticing his son and 'nephew's outfits.

Fuuga rubbed the back of his head, "It's a long story…"

"Well, we have time."

So Fuuga and Hatsu told their story, from when the aliens arrived, to the battles, to Seka running away, then the monster's attack, and finally Tomahawk 2.0 appearing and stealing Hina and locking Ichigo and Masaya inside their house, and the new mews being chased off and run into a subway, where they were separated.

"So we know the girls are somewhere in downtown Tokyo, but where exactly we haven't the slightest clue. They could be anywhere by now." Hatsu concluded his face troubled with worry.

Tom A. Hawkins clapped the boy on the shoulder, "They'll be fine, but now we need to find them; and Seka too, if we can manage it."

The boys scowled, "Why do we need to finder _her_?" Fuuga asked scornfully.

His father frowned, "Watch your tone."

The boy ducked his head, "Sorry Dad, but didn't you hear what he said? She betrayed us. She might as well be an alien now."

"Oh, so that's why she is fighting the monsters? And why she didn't leave Hina to bleed to death in that bank?"

Fuuga looked up, "That's different. Hina is her sister; of course she's going to save her."

Tomahawk shook his head in disagreement, "Not necessarily. If she really had turned against you, don't you think she'd have turned against all of you?"

The boys shared a look, "I… I don't know…" his son said, his voice now unsure.

"Hmm, well maybe you should think about that before you go accusing people of treachery."

Hatsu spotted something over Tomahawk's shoulder, "Uh, Uncle Tom? I think we have company…"

The older man turned around and saw wooden soldiers making their way toward them. Tomahawk smiled, "Hello men, nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Fuuga and Hatsu gave him a disbelieving glance, but he paid them no heed.

"We were ordered to take you under our custody." One of the soldiers said.

The man shook his head, "Oh no, I don't believe that's possible. You see, I'm currently going to see my wife. It's of the upmost importance."

"You don't have a choice." The soldier said, raising their guns.

He looked at the soldiers and held up his hands, an innocent smile on his face, "Come now, can't we play nice?" he moved to take a step back and one of the guns went off, almost hitting his foot. He looked down at where the laser had hit, then up, "No? What a shame." He then whipped out his two Tomahawks and swiftly cut two of the soldiers noses off. They instantly dissolved into the air and the battle began.

The superheros ducked behind pillars as the guns went off, lasers flying past their heads. "Their noses?! All you have to do is cut off their damn noses?!" Hatsu yelled, obviously angry.

"Watch your tongue! And yes, it doesn't kill them, but it sends them back to the mothership, and the shock will usually make them black out." Tomahawk said. "You boys ready?" the nodded, and the three jumped from behind the pillars and charged at the monsters, their weapons ready and their eyes wild as they went to face the dozens of wooden soldiers.

_With the girls after Kimie was thrown into the subway cart_

The door slammed shut and the girls watched as the boys turned and ran. Kaya banged on the door, trying to get out and save her brother.

"Fuuga! FUUGA!! Ohmigod, he's going to die. They're going to kill him and I'm never going to see him again and Mom and Dad are going to be devastated and hate me for not protecting him…"

Tami slapped Kaya, "Snap out of it, Kaya!"

The girl blinked a few times and touched her cheek, dazed, before she flopped down and buried her face in her hands. Tami sighed, feeling ashamed for being so harsh, and sat down beside her friend.

"I'm sorry, Kay. But you have to keep in mind that my brother is out there too. You just need to keep a level head. Fuuga wouldn't like it if he knew you were flipping out like this. You just need to stay calm."

The black haired girl looked up, "Stay calm? How am I supposed to stay calm? My little brother is out there, just him and Hatsu, all by themselves, both far less trained then us, and with monsters chasing them!"

"I wouldn't say they're less trained, they just have less experience on the battlegrounds." Emiko spoke up. The two friends looked at her and saw she was holding Kimie close to her, the girl shaking from fear.

"… Will they be alright Emmy?" Kimie asked, her voice soft and vulnerable.

The young woman smoothed her hair out, "I'm sure they will be. They will protect one another, and together they have a fair amount of sense. They'll know we're headed to downtown Tokyo, and they'll come and try and find us. Now we need to concentrate on getting out of the subway in one piece and finding a way to find them so that we can try and get back to the Aoyama house to save everyone there."

The girls nodded, Kaya running a hand through her curly black hair, pulling at the locks in frustration. Tami just sat there thinking carefully, her sapphire blue eyes calm and collected, so very much like her mother, Zakuro's. Kaya's brown eyes glanced at her in frustration, not understanding how she could be so calm. Emiko just continued to stroke Kimie's head, murmuring comforting things as she thought at the same time. After some time of thinking and then discussing they decided they'd change into their human forms and blend into the crowd and try and make their ways out of the subway in that way, and if that didn't work they'd just have to shift into their mew forms and try to escape, using defensive moves only, seeing as they still had no idea how to beat the things, and didn't have time to waste testing things out. Besides, the underground was so crowded a bunch of fighting could endanger the citizens. Once they got out they'd try and find an old abandoned building to hide out in and think of a plan from there.

"I just don't understand why they took Hina. I mean, sure, she's the new leader, but Emiko is the oldest and knows probably just as much as her, so why didn't they take her too?" Tami asked, thinking out loud.

"Well, they probably don't know enough about me to realize that for one." Emiko pointed out, "Plus, she's probably bait for something. Maybe Seka, seeing as they seem so interested in her."

"Do you think they're alright? Hina and Seka I mean…" Kimie asked, looking up at the three other girls with wide blue eyes.

"I'm sure Hina is. If they wanted to kill her they would have done so during the battle, not take her away. No, they have a reason to have her, and she's smart. She'll figure out a way to get out." Emiko said, easily making her voice sound sure and confident. However, she wasn't so sure that was really the case. She knew virtually nothing of the monsters, and the mothership was in space. The chances of Hina actually getting out…

"What about Seka?"

"I don't know. The last we saw of her the monsters were desperately trying to kill her, and we haven't heard anything of her. I think she's at least still alive. If she wasn't the monsters probably would have told us." Emiko reasoned.

The subway train slowed, pulling to a stop, and the girls stood and changed into their human forms. The doors slid open and moved into the crowd, Emiko holding Kimie's hand so she wouldn't be swept away in the crowd, with Tami and Kaya following the two closely, keeping their eyes sharp they could see monsters everywhere, but they kept their reactions in check acting like anyone who didn't know what they were would react, and blending with the crowd so they were perhaps seen, but not noticed. After all, the monsters were more looking for them in their mew forms then in their human forms, and they'd only notice if they girls became too open or close.

They made it out of the tube, but then a monster jumped in front of Kaya and grabbed her by the shoulders. She instinctively knocked his hands away, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him closer, ramming her knee into his groin. He fell to the ground, groaning from pain. At the same time someone had jumped and grabbed one of Tami's shoulders with one hand. She grabbed the hand, pulled it around and pushed her free hand against his elbow, making his arm go straight and painful behind his back. He tried to reach with his other arm and hit her away, but couldn't reach. She then stamped his knee and made him fall to the ground, then pushed him further so he fell to his chest, his arm still locked and being pulled. She kicked his gut and grabbed Kaya's hand, pulling the girl behind her as they all ran, Emiko pulling Kimie behind her in a similar way.

Monsters were instantly on their heals, chasing them down like dogs would chase a rabbit. Kimie felt tears prickling the back of her eyes, fear coursing through her veins. They had to get away. These things were going to kill them if they didn't. they made it to an open street and dodged into the traffic, using it to help push the monsters back a bit, expertly weaving through while the monsters struggled along, not used to this sort of traffic.

"You can swim, right Kimie?" Emiko asked as they continued to run, coming close to a bridge.

The little girl nodded, confused at the random question.

"Good. Jump!" they made it to the bridge, and still running they jumped off, their limbs flailing through the air as they descended down toward the water. They landed with a hard splash that momentarily stunned little Kimie, causing her to sink slightly, but Emiko grabbed her fast, holding her arm as she led the way away from the bridge at a fast pace, swimming toward some boats that had seen them jump and were coming in for a rescue. They could hear the monsters somewhere above and behind them, arguing about what to do, and who was going to go in after them. They just reached the boat when they heard splashing behind them.

"Please, sir, could you give us a ride. People are following us. We need to escape, and fast." Kaya begged.

The elderly man on the boat they'd chosen nodded and put a little ladder down for them. "Okay, hurry now, they're swimming toward us and we need to get moving before they can get much closer."

Emiko pushed Kimie up and into the boat, helping Tami and Kaya also before she herself started up. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the monsters coming quick.

"Start the boat, get moving!" She cried, still in the water but holding the railing in a vice grip as she pulled herself up.

The boat gave a sharp lurch and set off at such as speed that Emiko lost her grip and fell back into the water. She looked up to see the man not stopping, yelling at the girls that there wasn't time, and Kimie being held back from going after her. She turned in the water to look at the monsters as they came at her, smug smiles on their faces.

She gritted her teeth, "Okay, now you guys are really starting to piss me off."

She grabbed her pendant around her neck and transformed, water swirling around her and lashing out at the monsters as she did so. When it was over she was hovering above the water, her eyes dark and blank as she let her emotions take control of her powers, ignoring any fears of hurting someone. They were too far away from the bridge to hurt them, and the boats would see her in her mew form and know they weren't needed, and to stay clear. The monsters noticed this and slowed, their wooden body parts having trouble staying afloat.

She clicked her clacker weapon things and sent a mighty wave at the wooden soldiers, slamming the water down on them with as much power as she possessed, knocking them this way and that, sometimes making the water into whips and lashing them painfully. It took only a few minutes for the monsters to either sink to the bottom of the water mass or somehow manage to escape, beaming away or something. She forced control over herself and as the extraordinary power dwindled away she slowly sank until she was once again treading water. She sighed, tired after using so much of her energy in one short gust. Shaking her head she transformed back and began swimming to shore, where from there she made her ways to the docks, where she hoped she would find the other girls.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** sorry for the long delay, it took me a little while to get my part finished due to brain block, and when sending our parts between us the format gets really messed up, so I had to fix Tomahawks before I posted this, which took a lot of time and patients (which I seem to be in short supply of these days). We'll try and get chapter twelve up sooner than this one, but no promises. Now that school has started up its harder for the both of us to really sit down and write like we'd like to. But enjoy this chapter, and tell us what you think! I'll also be trying to update the original story that this one is playing off of soon, so those who are reading that keep an eye out, I'll hopefully get that up soon as well! Now here's some comments from Tomahawk 3.0.

Hello, sorry it tool so long. Like Mississippigirl said, it took awhile, and school has been hectic. Anyways, I would like to announce that I would like to continue working with Mississippigirl13 and maybe other authors with their stories if they would allow me. I also have a contest up for the greatest mew mew writer of all time, if anyone is interested, and I am coming up with a sequel to this story soon, so watch out and please this chapter, we worked very hard. Keep that in mind.

Chapter 11

Reaching the shore was easy once Emiko was sure no monsters were around to follow her. The seaside winds pulled at her, blowing through her wet body and sending shivers through her whole being. She pulled herself ashore under a little bridge, pulling herself up and onto it, and then grabbed her long hair, wringing as much water as she could out of it. She knew it would be full of knots later on that day, but she couldn't do much about that. Reaching into her pocket she searched for a hairband, hoping it hadn't come out in the water, and was relieved to find it, quickly pulling her hair up into it to help it look a bit more decent.

Now that she'd made sure she blended into the crowd a little better she evaluated her position compared to what it had been when the boat and her friends sped away, trying to mentally figure out which way she would need to head in order to find any docks that they would have gone to. Of course, that didn't guarantee that she'd even find them at a dock. For all she knew the old man could live on the ocean and have his own personal place to tie his boat off, but it was her best bet for the moment…

"Emiko?"

At first the woman didn't respond, too lost in though, figuring that nobody in Tokyo would know who she was so they must be talking to one of the other dozen people on the bridge. But then the voice questioned in astonishment again.

"Emiko Akasaka, is that really you?"

Now her attention had been caught, because not only was that her first and last name, but the voice that said it she'd heard and memorized many times. She still dreamed of that voice saying her name, and so many other things. It was the voice that had haunted her for four years now—the voice she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried.

She turned now to face a man about her own age, black hair reaching his chin, the top part straight while the bottom ended in curls, framing his face perfectly. His fathomless gray eyes that had haunted her dreams just like his voice bore into hers, filled with surprise, curiosity, and—she couldn't quite name the last emotion. Whatever it was, in the next second a smile broke across his face and he got a full view of the dripping wet girl.

"It _is _you!" he grinned, "What are you doing in downtown Tokyo? And why on earth are you wet?" it looked like he was close to laughter, his eyes squinting up slightly, just like she remembered.

"I… I fell into the water. Some idiot bumped me when he was running by." She answered, caught off guard and unsure of how to respond. "Diaki?"

He nodded, moving closer to stand in front of her, "Whoa, I've lived here for a year or two now and that's never happened to me, though it isn't unheard of. You must have rotten luck I suppose."

She felt a stab in her heart as she thought of how his words could be taken in so many other ways—or maybe she was just over exaggerating things. He didn't seem to be trying to do anything. He seemed truly happy to see her. Despite these feelings swirling inside her she pulled on a very convincing smile.

"You know me, always getting into some sort of trouble." She smiled.

"Yeah, I remember." He paused, as if recalling all the lies—though he never knew they were—that Emiko had told him to cover up her secret superhero life. "So how have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Well, I graduated from college and I'll be moving to Sapporo… soon." She hesitated, because now that the Tokyo was at war she wasn't entirely sure when she'd be headed off.

"Sapporo? So far?" he sounded surprised, as if he hadn't expected for her to be going to far away.

"Well, I got a full scholarship into an art school up there and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." She explained lamely, feeling her throat start to hurt as she thought of her other motives. "But what about you? Why did you decide to move to the city?"

"Well, Etsu and I both got into the university here, and it's just an easier commute." He explained, and again Emiko felt a stab into her heart, and her lungs. She found it hard to breathe, though she didn't let that show on her face, keeping her perfect façade up.

"Oh, how is Etsu?" the twenty-one year old asked now, easily making her voice sound as though she actually cared and wasn't feeling like running away and hiding under a rock, away from the world.

"She's great. We got married last fall, did you know?" he practically glowed with happiness, and Emiko could almost feel the heat. They'd gotten married a little over a year ago.

"Congratulations." She lied.

"Yeah, she's pregnant too. We're expecting twin girls in a few months." Stab, stab, stab. She felt like she was dying on the inside with no way of letting anyone know. Not that it would matter if he did know. It's not like he would have cared anyways.

"You must be so happy." She couldn't believe she was still keeping her smile up, and that she hadn't faltered yet. She knew that if she did he would notice, and that if he noticed it would become apparent on his face.

"I really am. Though I'm a bit scared too. We aren't even out of college yet, but when I am I'll have my PhD and be a doctor, so that will defiantly help with money." He seemed to have everything planned. "But what about you? Have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head, giving a small, careless shrug, "Not at the moment. If I did I don't think I'd be able to drag myself all the way to Sapporo."

He nodded, a pained look coming to his face, as if he were chiding himself for forgetting, "Right." His tone was careless, like he wasn't even slightly bothered with the idea. Emiko couldn't stand there talking to him so casually anymore—it was too painful.

"Hey, I have to run. I'm visiting a friend, and she's expecting me. I'm supposed to be babysitting." She said, the first excuse of getting away being Seka and her baby that she'd never met.

"Sure, sure. I have to get to a grocery store to pick up some Oreo's and orange juice for Etsu anyways. You'd think those would be an awful combination, but they're the two things she seems to crave these days, so whatever floats her boat." And then he did the unthinkable, rooting Emiko to the ground in shock and strain to keep her emotions at bay. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it in a way that was like any two old friends would. "It was nice seeing you again, Emmy. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed you these passed few years."

It was like a tidal wave of emotions crashed down on her at once, and she was amazed she still kept them from showing. She smiled and squeezed his hand back in a sisterly way, "You too, Diaki. Say 'hi' to Etsu for me, kay?"

He grinned a crooked smile—the one that had won her over in the very beginning, "Will do, Em."

And then, just like that, he dropped her hand and walked passed her without so much as a second glance. Emiko stood there frozen, struggling to keep her fake smile on for as long as possible, not wanting to loose control over herself. Not wanting to give them that satisfaction. But soon she couldn't keep the mask on any more, and she didn't even have the will to stay rooted. She reached out and grabbed the bridge railing, leaning over the side to puke into the water, emptying her stomach of the little she had inside it. As this happened an image jumped to her mind, flashing back to her sophomore year of high school.

_She sat in the library with books and papers spread out all around her. Beside her was a boy of her age, a similar scene around him, with notes and textbooks spread everywhere as he worked on his homework, every so often sending a glance at her. She could practically feel the warmth of his gaze, and her shy nature made her unable to meet it. Suddenly she felt his gaze not move, and then his hand shot out and grabbed hers, stopping her from writing._

"_You've got it wrong. Let me help." He said, leaning close as he still held her hand. He moved it so it started writing things out, his hand guiding it to form the words. His breath tickled her neck as he stayed close, writing out the answer for her. She let him guide the hand, too shocked to react in any way other than compliance. He stopped writing and leaned into her ear. She could feel him smiling against it._

"_There." His voice was somewhat husky, startling her. She looked down and was shocked to see that he had finished helping her write the answer. She hadn't even realized they were writing anything other than scribbles, but there it was, the appropriate answer—the same one she'd been putting down._

_She slowly turned her head to look at him, and now their faces were only inches away from each other. She looked into his silvery gray eyes, so deep and mystifying. Was there ever an end? Or did it just go on and on, forever? He smiled a crooked smile, and instantly she was so deeply under his spell there was no way she would ever be able to turn back even if she had wanted to try._

Emiko now heaved up liquid, having nothing solid left inside of her, as she thought of this memory, the first time she'd ever felt anything for the man who'd just spoken to her like nothing had ever happened between them other than hanging out and goofing off like two good ol' buddies. Her heart ached with pain as she thought of this. Once there was nothing left in her stomach she pulled away from the railing and wiped her mouth, almost gagging from the awful taste in her mouth. Her body shook as she thought of the encounter. He was married. Going to be a father. It was too much to even comprehend. And Etsu was his wife and the mother of his children.

"_I'm glad we met……… you brought me to Etsu…………… I regret nothing……"_

The words he'd said ran through her head like they were on repeat. She tried to block them out, but no matter how hard she tried she heard them. Somehow she found herself in a coffee shop, sitting at a table with her head down. She wasn't sure how she ended up there, but she knew she couldn't hang around for long. She had to ignore her pain. She needed to find the others. She needed to protect little Kimie. For all she knew the monsters had already found the girls.

She pushed herself away from the table and moved out the door with a determination in her step but hollow, emotionless eyes. She hadn't felt this way since that day… she didn't want to feel this way again. Just imagining Kimie's face when she saw her back in this state…

_Pull yourself together, Emiko. There's a time and place for everything. Stop being a conceded idiot and think about someone else for a change._ She scolded herself, though it hardly helped. She could feel the depression creeping back in her, threatening to pull her back into the darkness. She couldn't loose everything she'd gained back after just one encounter. She didn't want to. In that moment she swore to herself she would get as far away from Tokyo as possible as soon as the war was over, that way she'd never have to see the man's face ever again. It hurt too much.

The walk to the docks was longer than Emiko would have liked. After all, every second meant less of a chance that her younger companions were still safe. She feared they may not even be there anymore, if they'd gone there at all. For all she knew that old man had tracked down a police boat to report the incident and report that one girl had been left behind. She tried to ignore that thought to the best of her ability. In these times it was best to try and be optimistic. Of course, her mood wasn't exactly the greatest at the moment, but she was currently trying to ignore that little fact.

It was dusk by the time she made it, the sun sinking low and dark shadows stretching across the water, which was now colorful with light. The murky light made it somewhat difficult for her to make out some things in her surroundings, but she could see well enough, though once the sun was completely gone would be another story. One thing she could see, however, was that her friends were not there. In fact, the docks were very much abandoned. The cool air had likely chased all the boaters away, and then the sinking sun helped also. She was the only human in the area, the long masses of ships sticking up and surrounding her eerily. A chill shot down her spine as she wrapped her arms around her still wet figure. She would be amazed if she didn't catch a cold after this little adventure.

One of the boards on the dock creaked and she whipped around to look behind her, her eyes scanning the perimeter, her back now to the water and the setting sun. The water pushed against the boats roughly, making them bump against the buoys that prevented them from betting scratched on the dock. One boat, however, had none, and banged loudly against the algae-covered wood. Another chill shot through her, though this time it wasn't from the cold. She felt eyes watching her, and though she saw no one, she knew she wasn't as alone as she appeared.

Water lapped at the dock, flying up to make is slippery and dangerous for anyone to walk on it without putting themselves in risk of sliding clear off. The wind was biting at her hard, blowing her hair around her, and she saw clouds building up, making the place darker and more obscure than ever. Perhaps the coming storm was what was making her uneasy. Still, she didn't want to stick around and wait for someone—or something—to sneak up on her and attack. So she made her way down the dock, feeling nervous as her eyes continued to scan around her. Then, quite suddenly and from seemingly nowhere, a blast of water came from her right and hit her, sending her flying. Her surprised scream was cut off as she hit the water, sinking a good few feet down. She tried to swim to the surface, but the sneak attack had caught her off guard and now she couldn't tell up from down. She loosened her body and opened her eyes, trying to see in the darkness. She had no oxygen, having no time to hold her breathe, and if she hadn't spent most of her childhood swimming in all conditions she would have gotten close to panicking.

Eventually she found the way up and swam, bursting through the surface and gasping for air. No sooner had she made it up was she smashed down again by another blast of water. She grabbed as much air as she could without breathing in water as well and was once again submerged. The water around her began to churn, slowly spiraling, and eventually forming a whirlpool, pulling her round and round, trapping her under the water. She struggled to try and grab hold of her pendent, but she could hardly keep herself from being thrown into boats close by, and her pendent seemed to evade her hand purposely. She was loosing control of her limbs, growing weak, but then finally her fingers curled around the desired object. She screamed her words to transform and her body glowed as she shifted. When it was over she was no longer in the water, now standing on the dock, face hard.

"You know, we humans consider it cowardly to attack when your opponent's backs are turned." She scolded, her eyes landing on the monster who had caused the trouble that nearly cost her life.

"Well we monsters believe it a good strategy to gain the upper hand in a battle." The monster replied, stepping into her view.

He was a big fish, and not just any fish. He was a giant, human sized anchovy. His eyes were red, the pupils small, making him look slightly crazed. His arms were thin, and in his hand was a long fishing rod. There were eight diamond symbols on him, one on either side of him, and his fangs were terrifyingly long and sharp looking. Perched on his head was a fisherman's hat, like one you'd see people on TV wearing on fishing shows.

Emiko had only just enough time to take in his appearance before he attacked again, opening his mouth and shooting a steady stream of water at her. She jumped out of the way, diving into a boat, only to have the water follow her. She cursed and dove into another, flipping through the air and tucking her legs in so the water couldn't clip them and send her spinning off course. Once she landed she waved at the water and guided it with her hand, making a small wave hit the anchovy. He lost his footing on the slippery deck and fell flat on his back, though his hardly put him out of the fight.

Emiko jumped out of the boat and sent a whip stream of water at him, slashing him with it. He retorted by slashing it with some sort of laser on his dorsal fin, making the water fall apart from it's form. He pushed himself up onto his long legs and dove at her, his teeth bared and ready to bite. He pushed her down and pounced on top, and she pushed against his chest, trying her best to keep the dagger like teeth away from her. Finally she lifted her legs up and kicked him off, though this made her loose her grip on him for a moment, which earned her a slice on the cheek from one of his jagged teeth.

She looked at him where he landed and wiped off the blood with the back of her hand, "You know, I never was very fond of anchovies. Far too salty for my taste."

He pushed himself up, rubbing his ribs where she'd kicked, which were now momentarily sore, "I'll show you salty."

She held out a hand, using a finger to signal him to come at her, her eyes challenging and defiant. He took his fishing rod and cast it out at her, the hook shining threateningly as it flew at her, planning to catch her and rip some skin clean off. She dove and rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the threatening weapon. And then, the next thing she knew, fish were jumping out of the water and moving toward her, intent to do harm. She used water to wash them back into the water, but that only seemed to delay them for a few minutes before they continued at her. She glanced up to see the over-sized anchovy grinning cunningly and knew this was his doing.

Glancing around she grabbed a piece of driftwood off the dock and wielded it at them, stabbing and hitting them enough to cause a bit of damage. This helped a great deal, because some died while others merely retreated. Then, out of nowhere, a huge wave came and slammed into the girl, making her slip and fall to the deck, the driftwood flying from her hand and back into the water. The fish took this opportunity and pounced on her, cutting her with their sharp fins and biting her. She batted them away, but soon she realized the only way away was to jump into the water, which is what she did.

This seemed to be what the Monster had wanted, because the fish instantly fell down, flopping and no longer possessed. Emiko looked up and saw the giant fish grinning and moving to open his mouth and shoot more water at her, but instead she sent an attack first, making water into a sort of lasso and pulling him in after her. She then jumped at him, punching and scratching him, going for his eyes the most because she had no idea where else to attack with a humanoid fish, seeing as destroying his gills would do no good because he could breathe outside of the water anyways. He struggled to get away, yelling out as she clawed at his beady eyes. A laser thing came out from one of the eyes and zapped her away, and then another and another, until she had to dive under water to avoid the danger that he had planned for her. He followed her down, circling her and making her spin along with the water.

The cyclone ended up spinning her around until it shot her clear out of the water and through the air. Suddenly she felt something sharp lodge into her back and pull her back, digging deep and ripping clear through the skin to leave a deep wound in her back. She landed back in the water with a splat, choking on some as it went into her mouth and up her nose and wincing as the salt water stung her new injury horribly. She saw that it had been the monster's fishing rod again, and it once again shot at her, ripping deeply into her arm and pulling another chunk of skin free.

Rage filled her mind, turning her vision blood red. All she had wanted to do was find her friends. That was it. She hadn't even done anything to him. She ground her teeth together as she sent a powerful wave at him, then many whips of it, pushing him under. She made a cyclone of her own, spinning him around and around until he was pushed against the boats, hitting them hard over and over. Somehow he got out of the whirlpool and jumped out of the water, swinging his rod around and around so that water was thrown at her. She made a huge water shield around herself and then sent a powerful wave that carried him high into the sky, bringing him above the boats. She sent another, and more and more, until she finally used a whip and sent him down toward the boats.

Things seemed to go in slow motion as he fell, sending water attacks one after another. They came at her as he freefell, and her eyes widened when his body was skewered with the large stick that held the mass for a sailboat. She looked at him as he froze there; swaying in the air as the boat moved, and then his body grew bright with light. A few seconds later the body was replaced by a crystal, falling down and into the water.

Time seemed to speed back up then, and she was suddenly clobbered by the many attacks that he had sent at her. She was thrust under the water, being pushed far, far down until she hit the bottom, her head banging against a rock. She could feel yet another wound on her forehead, and felt herself growing dizzy as she was knocked to near unconsciousness. Somehow she managed to gain control of herself, however, and forced herself to resurface, a watery stream of blood following her.

She climbed onto the docks and lay down, breathing hard as she tried to gain her breath and keep herself from passing out. Her eyes were closed, and though she knew it was a bad idea, she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted a few seconds to rest before she went off to lick her wounds and find her friends, who she hoped hadn't met up with anyone like she had. She felt her body shaking as it tried to warm itself up, and reacting to blood loss, and with a soft, tired sigh she pushed herself to her feet, wobbling slightly in her weakened state. She could only hope no one tried to attack her in that moment. She needed a bit of time to recuperate, if not a few days—which she knew she'd never managed to get—at least a few hours.

As she grew weaker, just laying there, she automatically shifted back into her human form, not having the energy anymore to stay as a mew. She took this as her cue to get up, but as she pushed herself to her feet she heard the distant sound of a boat, and then the sound of familiar voices screaming at her. her vision was slightly blurred, but she could make out a white blob with four body's inside, and then three jumping from the blob. She could hear the pounding of feet on the dock, until someone was hugging her tight, small and scrawny.

"Emmy? Are you okay? What happened?"

She blinked a few times until her vision became clear once again, enough to make out the face of Kimie, her light blue eyes wide with worry.

"Fine."

"We were so worried. Todd wanted to bring us to the police, to report what happened, but we finally convinced him to bring us here and try and find you. what happened to your head?" Kaya said, her and Tami kneeling in front of the older mew.

"I got in a little scuffle… I think I hit it or something…" things were a little hard to remember.

"Oh my gosh Emiko, look at you're back! And you're arm!" Tami gasped, looking at the heavy bleeding, and the missing chunks of skin.

"I'm fine. I just need to get bandaged up a bit. Help me up will you?" Tami and Kaya grabbed her arms and pulled them over their shoulders, bracing the wounded brunette between them, with Kimie following closely behind.

"We'll bring you to a doctor's office or something and ask them to check you out." Kaya decided.

Emiko shook her head, "No, they'll try and make me stay. Just run into a store and get a first aid kit. That'll be enough."

"Emiko—" Tami tried to argue.

"Just do it." The older girl's voice left no room for argument, "We have to find the boys, and I'm not going to let this get in our way."

The other three girls all exchanged glances, but they knew they had to follow her order. Out of the four of them Emiko was technically their leader. She was more experienced, and if Hina hadn't taken up the job as new leader the responsibility would have fallen on Emiko's shoulders. So they helped her to a bathroom at a gas station—the door conveniently located outside—and then Tami and Kimie set off to get a few first aid kits from the general store across the street while Kaya tried to clean the wounds as best as she could.

Tami and Kimie returned twenty minutes later, two first aid kids in a bag and perplexed expressions.

"It's so silent and still out there. There's hardly anyone outside, and the general store was nearly empty expect for a few workers." Tami said, pulling out a alcohol pad to clean the wounds. Kaya did as well, and Emiko held back her winces as the alcohol burned at her injuries.

"I'm sure news has traveled around about the monster attacks. They're probably all just hiding out at their homes." Kaya said reasonably, and Kimie nodded solemly in agreement, grabbing some aspirin for Emiko to take. She swallowed three pills dry.

"We should still keep a wary eye out. The monsters knew where we were headed. They could easily have followed us. That monster that attacked me down at the docks is proof of that. None of you can let your guard down for a second, is that understood?" the oldest mew said, being rewarded with three nods of understanding.

After Emiko had been bandaged up, bandages and gauze covering her in many places, the mews all settle down to rest for a bit, exhausted from the trials of the day. Emiko leaned against one of the walls, holding Kimie close as the girl quickly fell asleep, and Tami and Kaya took similar positions as their older companion, Kaya leaning against the door and Tami under the window, so that intruders were to come they'd wake up and not be taken by complete surprise.

Night had fallen, and it was dark inside the bathroom. Emiko could hear the gentle breathing of her sleeping companions as her head swam. She stroaked Kimie's hair as her keen ears pricked for any sounds that might pose as a danger. She drifted in and out of sleep until finally she was thrust into full awareness at the sudden explosions outside of the bathroom, and the shaking ground. A mirror fell from the wall and hit the ground, shattering, and Emiko moved to shield the thirteen-year-old in her arms.

"What's happening?" Kaya said, having been awoken by the sudden noises. Now screams of terror had joined the explosions.

"I don't know." The brunette answered standing and pulling Kimie along with her as Kaya and Tami both stood as well. Kaya looked at Emiko before pulling the door open, and then they all looked out at everything that was going on outside in terror.

The general store across the street was now in ruins, the roof having fallen in and the store on fire. Many other stores and buildings were in similar states. The road was cracked, light poles fallen down, and cars crashed. People were running in confusion and terror, and monsters were attacking relentlessly. Wherever the monsters went destruction went with them, creating a trail of death and pain. The invasion had finally found its way into downtown Tokyo.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Emiko ordered softly, pushing Tami and Kaya so they were hidden from sight and pulling Kimie close, backing up herself. They needed a few moments to devise a plan before the monsters spotted them and they were attacked, and killed. The downtown area was swarming with monsters. If they were spotted they'd be dead within minutes, possibly even seconds.

"But we cant just leave these people, Emiko, it's our job to protect them!" Kaya argued, her voice hushed.

"I realize that Kaya, but we can't save people if we're dead, now can we?"

"Who said anything about us dying?"

"Open up your eyes, Hawkins! Monsters are everywhere out there. We're outnumbered 100 to 1! If they spot us—and it's a miracle in itself that that hasn't happened yet—they'll attack, and not just a couple of them. They'll all want a piece of us. We will be dead within minutes, or more accurately, seconds, if we're spotted."

Kaya peaked out the door and took a quick look at all the monsters. Emiko was right. But of course Emiko was right, she was always right. "Fine, so what'll we do?"

"Well, first we need to transform into our human selves. We'll stick out like sore thumbs if we go out like this." Emiko said, gesturing to their mew outfits. They all quickly morphed into their everyday clothes, stuffing their pendants under their shirts to stay hidden from sight.

Suddenly everything went silent. All explosions ceased, as did the screams. The sound of rough, demanding voices could be dully heard, and the girls all exchanged glances, confused as to what was going on. Emiko waved them over to a window, and with some effort they pulled themselves up to just barely see out of it.

Humans had been lined up, being kept in place by the threatening monsters surrounding them. The crowd of monsters seemed to part to let through another that was obviously of higher ranking. He had to be at least 7 feet tall, and his skin was red and blue in color. His head seemed to be too small for his head, and his nose and ears seemed to large for it, his ears curling slightly at the ends. Even from a distance you could see his eyes were huge smoldering pits of black, chilling the girls to the bones. You could also see his large, intimidating muscles covering his long, lean arms and massive chest. No shirt covered this chest, and he only wore jeans, brown combat boots, and a hat that looked similar to a wooden soldier's, though it's width was a bit smaller. Overall he was very, very frightening, even to the trained mews. They could only imagine what the poor, defenseless humans were thinking and feeling.

"My God, he looks like the devil." Tami breathed. The other girls nodded in agreement and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

The devilish monster paced in front of the humans, his hands folded behind his back. "We are looking for the mews." He stated. "We know that the four you know to go by Mew Emiko, Mew Tami, Mew Kaya, and Mew Kimie arrived in this general vicinity at approximately 1600 hour this evening." He turned on his heels to face a young woman. "Now I want to know what you lot know of their whereabouts." He looked at the trembling woman steadily, his black eyes unmoving.

"I-I-I don't know an-an-anything." She stuttered out, looking down and avoiding his eyes.

"Hmm, we will see." He said evenly. Suddenly his hand flew up and connected with her face, making her fall back into the monster that stood behind her, who pushed her back forward. The woman stumbled, trying to catch herself as she cried out in pain and fear. The monster now grabbed her hair, yanking it hard.

"I'll ask again. What do you know of the mews' whereabouts?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear, I know _nothing_!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she was confronted with the monster—both literally and figuratively—before her.

"We have to help them!" Kaya gasped softly, feeling anger and compassion for the people fill her up.

"We can't, Kaya. I know you want to, and I want to as well, but we _can't _save them. We'd be dead before we could even do any good other than getting them in even more trouble. If we were to show up now, they'd think those people out there were lying for sure, and they'll all die as well." Emiko explained reasonably, looking at the situation from all angles. If she were a monster, she'd think the same thing.

Through their conversation the blue and red monster had moved on to interrogate a few other people, and was now once again pacing in front of them, hands behind his back.

"Hmm, it would seem I need to loosen your tongues, doesn't it? Very well." Out of nowhere he turned and pointed his huge gun at a teenage boy, quickly shooting off a round into the boy's head. He fell down dead instantly, and the screams of terror from the humans erupted, now all fearing for their lives.

"We have to go. I can't watch this anymore." Emiko finally said, feeling as though the little remaining bits of her heart were breaking at seeing people die before her eyes while she had no way to stop it without causing more death. The other girls nodded in agreement, and they all moved to the door, slipping out and moving around the building of the gas station, putting it between them and the monsters.

On the other side of the building the blue and red monster froze mid-interrogation, having spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Were all the humans rounded up?" he asked a monster close to him. He nodded quickly, and the shirtless monster sneered.

"We will see. Half of you scan the area, the other half keep the humans from running off."

He moved toward the gas station, and the girls caught the faint sound of his footsteps. They moved on nimble, silent feet, low to the ground and glancing over their shoulders as they ran for hiding. Their pursuer moved lazily, as if he knew he didn't have to hurry, and that his prey—whatever it might be—wouldn't get away.

The girls were chased into an alley, both running from the blue and red monster and avoiding any other monster's path. There was a wall that they could climb over and make a getaway with, but they first had to make their way up it. Tami made a running start and flipped up to the top, using her many years of gymnast exercise to keep in shape for modeling to her advantage, and then reached down to help Kaya up, who was also given a foot up by Emiko. Kaya jumped down from the wall to the other side, and then Emiko next gave Kimie a foot up. Once she was up Tami and Kaya helped her get down from the height.

By now the sound of the monster's footsteps was echoing through the alley and Emiko glanced back fearfully. They could see his long shadow making its way into the mouth of the alley, though he had yet to appear. The twenty-one year old waved Tami off, signaling for her to jump down on the other side and hide. She then dove behind some trash cans and boxes, pulling her legs to her chest and putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing. She heard the echo of footsteps making their way leisurely through the alley, as if glancing around and taking everything in—or looking for something. The steps came closer and closer to Emiko's hiding spot, and the wall that the other mews has jumped over only moment before. He was practically upon her now, and her eyes shut, waiting for the blow she knew would come.

"General Gatling! We found the Fisher Fish's soul crystal down at the docks." A voice said from the entrance of the alleyway, and the footsteps stopped. There was a long silence in which Emiko didn't even dare to breath.

"Show me." the general finally said, and the footsteps that had slowly been approaching her only moment before were now retreating rapidly until they could no longer even be heard.

Emiko's eyes opened and she sat stone still for a few more minutes before peaking through the boxes and trash cans to see that the monsters were gone. Quickly pushing herself to her feet she took a few steps back before jumping at the wall and grabbing the edge, hoisting herself up and over. She landed softly beside her fellow mews, all looking worried and anxious for her safety. She wasted no time in standing and grabbing Kimie's hand.

"Let's get out of here before Mr. red and blue comes back."

The girls nod in agreement, and the four set out, moving away from the docks, while all the monsters in the area moved toward them, going to scan the near area for any sign of the mew that put Fisher Fish in that state. Now that the girls were in the open and had successfully escaped, all they had to do was find the boys.

(Off to you, Tomahawk 3.0)

The sun is setting, our heroes decide to call it a day and camp out right there on the street as the monsters continue to watch them closely. Tomahawk somehow manages to create sticks and makes a camp fire right there in the middle of the street.

"What do we have to eat dad?" asked Fuuga, with a growling stomach.

"Well, let's see son." says Tomahawk, as he searches trough his travel bag, "We have: multi-grain bars, marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate, some bottles of water and energy drinks. Other then that, that's it."

"Wow! Your bag must be magic or something." replied Seka.

"What did you expect? I go on long missions, I have to be prepared. Who knows how long I'll be out in the wilderness? So I keep myself well supplied." replies T 1.0.

"Yeah, who knows!?" said Fuuga, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

His father just looked at him, sighed and replies, "Son, I know I haven't been there a lot for you and your sister and I'm sorry, but my job keeps me busy and evil doesn't seem to take a day off. Who else is going to protect us from the scourge of the universe!? Though I too wish I could be home more, so I can be with you, Kaya and your mother. I bet you think I'm a terrible father, for being away so much, don't you?"

"No, no, you're not terrible, you're not best but you're not the worst either." said Fuuga.

"Hey not press your luck kid!" replied T 1.0.

The two laughed, thinking how funny this whole thing was.

"You know what dad? Even though there is an invasion going on and there are monster watching our every move, I like the time we spent together. I just wish Kaya and mom could enjoy it like I did." said Fuuga.

"Me too son. And you know what, you sound a lot like your mother the second day we met!" says Tomahawk.

"How did you and Mrs. Hawkins meets anyway?" asked Hatsu.

Tomahawk stood there puzzled, like he didn't even know his wife's name. He replies, "Who?"

"Your wife." said Hatsu.

"Oh right, Mint, of course. I can't even tell my own alias anymore!" replied T 1.0.

"That's not our real last name!??" asks Fuuga in complete shock.

"Nope!" said T 1.0.

"Then what is our last name?" says Fuuga

Tomahawk leans in and whispers, "Tell you later!"

"Anyway, how did you and...Mint meet?" says Hatsu, catching himself from saying 'Mrs. Hawkins'.

"Simple, I was on a mission with the rainbow warriors, to go to this planet and make contact with the mews and their bosses." replied T 1.0.

"How did you do that?" asked Hayoto.

"I went to the cafe they worked at. Once there, I was being greeted by Pudding, but then out of no where, Mint pushed her out of the way and into my heart. It was love at first sight you could say. I thought she was cute in her little maid outfit and she thought I was the most handsome man in the universe." said Tomahawk, "Then we beat the monsters and went our separate ways. She gave her pearl necklace to remember her bye and I, in return gave her my favorite hat!"

"Wow, really?" said Fuuga. Everyone, except Toshi and Renzo, was captivated by the story.

Tomahawk replies, "Oh don't, I had more hats, that one was just one of my personal favorites! Anyway, after this planet was conquered, I felt sorry for the mews, though I was thrilled that Mint was coming to live with me, but I still felt sorry. Then after the war, we were in this on-and-off-relationship, until I asked her to marry me."

"How did you do that?" asked Hayoto, asking the same question again. (If anyone has read the other story, you'll know why he's asking this!)

"Well, I'll tell you!" says T 1.0, "It was a few weeks after Ichigo and Masaya's wedding and what a wedding it was, too bad you weren't born yet! (laughs hysterically, but no one else get it) that was joke, anyway, Mint was the who caught the bouquet, so you could say that was my inspiration. I took her to a romantic dinner, then we went flying in my ship..."

"You have a ship?" asks Seka.

"Yes, it's the shape of a dragon, pay attention. Anyways," said Tomahawk, "we went flying in my ship, orbited the earth to watch the stars. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires in the moonlight, that's when I knew it was time. So, I pulled out the ring and asked her to be mine. Without any hesitation, she said yes! Six months later, we were married. I never though in my whole life, I'd settle down, especially with someone like Mint and end up having such wonderful kids!"

"Wow, awesome!" says Fuuga.

"Thanks, but I'm just telling my life story." replied T 1.0.

"How do you know when to ask such a question?" asked Hayoto, seemingly to be interested.

"I don't know my pointy eared friend," says Tomahawk, "I guess you just know it. Instinct I suppose. Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just thought it was a good question." said Hayoto, trying to look innocent, and doing a poor job of it!

Tomahawk crossed his arms, suspecting Hayoto was up to something, but he just wasn't sure what yet.

Hayoto sat a little closer to T 1.0 and asks, "So, um...what would be the perfect atmosphere do propose?"

"As romantic as can be. Women like that kind of stuff, that's why there's such thing as chick flick." replied Tomahawk.

"So, um....h-how do you think I should do it?" whispered Hayoto to T 1.0.

Seka had just enough of this, after over hearing their conversation.

She got up and replied, snapping at Hayoto "That's it! Hayoto, you are such an idiot!! I'm going for a walk, goodnight gentlemen!"

She walks off into the night. T 1.0 tries to warn her that it might be dangerous, but she ignored him.

"What did say!?" said Hayoto.

Then Tomahawk slapped the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for!?" asked Hayoto.

"For being an idiot to her feelings!" says T 1.0. "I'll go talk to her."

"No, I will go!" growls The Destroyer, stopping him form getting up.

"You'll just try to eat her again." said T 1.0.

"Just trust me. I've had more experience in this field then you have, Tomahawk." replies The Destroyer.

"Good point. Okay you can go." said T 1.0.

The Destroyer walks away after Seka.

"More experience?" asked Hatsu.

"Tell you later, but for now, who wants a s'more!?" says Tomahawk.

Every human raises his hand.

Toshi asks, "What's a 's'more'?"

"You're kidding me right?" said T 1.0.

Meanwhile, with Seka, she's several yards away form the rest of the group and tearing up a bit.

"How can he just expect me to just go running into his arms after what he did? Does he feel any guilt!?" replies Seka, almost screaming into the night, but catches herself.

"Probably not, but he loves you and wants to be with you anyway." Replies a voice from behind.

She turn and it's The Destroyer, walking up to her.

"What do you want!?" growled Seka, grinding her teeth.

"Just thought you could use some comfort. After all, you had have a pretty rough day you know." replies The Destroyer.

"I'm fine!" said Seka, turning away.

"You don't look fine, in fact, it's looks like your trying to hide something, I can see it in your eyes!" says The Destroyer.

"Just leave me alone." said Seka, hinting.

"You know? Your situation reminds me of an old, human saying; there are always two sides to the same coin." replies The Destroyer.

"What is that suppose to mean and why is that like my 'situation'?" asked Seka, getting angry.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." says The Destroyer, "There are always two sides to every story. Ever thought about Hayoto's side of the story?"

"What side!?! He was told to leave me and, without fighting for me, he did. The end!!!" replies Seka, holding back the tears.

"How do you know he didn't, huh? How do know he tried to, but was forced to leave you, against he wishes!? Ever thought of that!? No, you didn't. All you've been doing is feeling sorry for yourself, because nothing ever goes right for you, am I right!!? I said, am I right!!!?" roars The Destroyer, making Seka angrier. She finally popped. She spins around real fast and punches him in the face.

He turns back and glares at her for a moment. He wipes the blood from his lip and replies, beginning to turn away, "Your turning into me, or at lease, how I was."

"What do you mean by that, guardian!?!" snapped Seka.

The guardian stopped and without turning back, tells her his story. He says, "Because once, I too thought the one I love betrayed me. 1500 hundred years ago, before I became a guardian, I was in love with the most beautiful girl in the empire, Alana. We dated for so long, we made a handsome couple. But I thought she deserved better then me. I mean, _look_ at me, what girl would want me? She did, that's who, but I didn't believe it.

"One day, I was going to going to her house to propose to her. I carried a bouquet of flowers and in them, was the ring, hiding in the center. When I got to a few yards of her, she came out the front door...with another man. They were hugging and saying goodbye to one another. I was crushed. I thought she finally found the perfect man, and I was starting to believe it was me. So, I dropped the flowers and walked away. After that, I became a guardian, and for the last 1500 years, I was on this angry rampage, practically attacking anything that got in my way. Until Tomahawk 2.0 showed me the errors of my way."

Seka was stunned to hear this. Tomahawk 2.0, the very one who was responsible for taking her baby was the one who helped this guy!? No way, she thought.

"Tomahawk 2.0!!?!!" said Seka.

"Yeah, he showed me the truth. It wasn't another man who came out her door, it was her dance teacher!" replies The Destroyer.

"Dance teacher?" asked Seka.

"That's right. You see, if you haven't notice by now that most, including yours truly (does the moon walk and a short break dance routine) are vary good dancer, but there are those rare cases where the monster has two left feet. Not literally of course, and Alana was one of them, so she wanted to learn just for me. After doing this little chore for T 2.0, he reunite me and Alana, she became the newest guardian and we got married (pointing to a ring on his wrist), after I found out she kept the ring for all these years. And to think, if I just asked to hear her side of the story, I would've be together long ago." tells The Destroyer.

Seka was again, stunned by the story, and to think, she blamed her father, Hayoto and the aliens for her problems, though it was the aliens fault more then anybody.

"Just thought I give you something to think about Seka, just thought I give you something to think about." said The Destroyer, walking back to the others, leaving Seka in a daze.

Along the way back to the group, The Destroyer starts to hear a voice from an ally calling to him. He goes down the ally and is startled by what he met, "NIGHTMARE!"

"Yes, it is I, Nightmare." said he, in an silent, eerie voice.

"What news from the Guardian do you bring me, sir?" asked The Destroyer.

"He, by the command of the Lord, wants us to have a little chat with the human you now lead." said Nightmare, not moving an inch.

The Destroyer asks why, and Nightmare replies, "Just because. Now, the X Guardians want you to lead the humans and aliens to the nearest park so we can talk to them in private."

"But what about the monsters?" asked The Destroyer.

Then a figure from behind Nightmare steps out of the shadows to reveal himself.

He says, "We shall keep them busy!"

"The Iron Angel!" gasped The Destroyer.

Nine other figures emerge from the shadow. The Destroyer replies in shock, "The original ten!!"

"They shall take care of the monsters who will come after the human. Them...and you! You lead your new friends to the park and after that, join the ranks of these ten guardians, as we X Guardians have a talking to the humans and aliens, to set the young ones straight." said Nightmare.

The Destroyer salutes and replies, "It shall be done! For the Lord!!"

"For the Lord!!" replied the other guardians.

And with that being said, he walks away, back to the gang, as the guardians and Nightmare, disappear into the night, not to be seen until tomorrow.

When The Destroyer returned to the rest of the group, they were chowing down on s'mores and multi-grain bars. He just walks around on his patrol, like nothing has happen.

"What's with him?" asked T 1.0 to Fuuga.

"Who knows? Maybe Seka called him a name." replied Fuuga.

"So, The Destroyer, what did you and Seka talked about?" asks Hayoto, like a little child, being completely innocent to the whole incident.

The Destroyer just ignored him and continued his patrol.

"He doesn't much does he?" asked Hayoto.

"Not to my knowledge." replied Tomahawk.

0o.o0o.o0o.

On the father-ship, Wiretox requests Hina's presence. The guards take her to the royal dinning room, where Wiretox sits, waiting for her at the head of a long table; long enough to sit twenty, maybe even more people. The guards go away, leaving Hina and Wiretox, alone.

Wiretox says to Hina, "Please sit down. You must be hungry after your ordeal."

Hina slowly slunk to a seat, a few down from the king.

"There's no food." said Hina.

Right on cue, waiters come burst through the doors carrying huge amounts of food.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" asked Hina.

"Because you are my guest and all guests should be treated with respect. Except those who are unexpected!" said Wiretox, ending with an eerie tone.

Hina gulps, thinking he might try something.

The food is served and Hina digs in, but Wiretox says a silent prayer before eating.

Hina looks at him and asks, "What god are you praying too?"

"God of gods, king of kings, lord of lords, the one who sent his son Jesus Christ to die on the cross for our sins." said Wiretox, after his prayer.

"You're a Christian?" says Hina.

"Yes, my whole kind are." exclaimed Wiretox.

"But why?" asked Hina, "Why not evaluation or some sort of intergalactic god?!"

"Because, true that the bible says it's better not too, we witness the whole thing. Everything from a world wide flood, to the parting of the red sea, to the death and resurrection of Jesus." says Wiretox, getting up form his seat at the head of the table and looks out a window, over looking the moon, with a glass in his hand.

"So he does exist?" said Hina.

"More then you'll ever know, and he is coming back one day, to establish his kingdom on earth." replies Wiretox, turning around to face his guest.

"Which earth?" said Hina.

"Any earth I suppose. Now lets eat, the food is getting cold." said Wiretox, going back to his chair.

Wiretox, with his overly large silverware, begins to chow eat his dinner, but Hina hesitates, thinking it might be poison or something. But Wiretox insures her that it's not, so she bravely takes a bite and, to her astonishment, does not die.

So, Hina politely eats, but then Wiretox replies, "Now there is no need to impress me in the matter. You must be hunger."

Hina then grabs a chicken leg and chows down, eating at remarkable speed. After dinner, Hina just sits there, eating her dessert, while the king, again, stares at the moon.

Hina replies to him, "So, your majesty is this to earn my trust or something? Cause it isn't going to work."

"Nope, it's just to show that we are not a savage as your parents made you think we are!" said Wiretox, still staring into space.

"I see," says Hina, "and where's your queen?"

Wiretox was silent for a moment before saying, "Gone. Been gone for a thousand years."

Hina put down her fork, seeing the king in pain on this subject. Though he was her enemy, he still seem like a gentlemen, giving food at the royal table and was so polite, and she felt sorry for him, knowing the pain he feels.

She replies, "I'm so sorry."

"She's not dead, I can feel it in my bones. She is only missing in action, so I will find her one of these days, marks my words!" says Wiretox. He pauses, like he hears something or rather. Then replies, "Ah, yes, your thoughts don't only dwell on your sister, but on a boy as well. A certain brown haired boy you seem to admire deeply for. A certain, Fuuga Hawkins!"

Hina was shock to hear he knows about her secret crush.

"But how did you know!?" cried Hina.

"I have a friend who can read the minds of those who are in love and over the years, we have battled one another. So, I absorbed his powers and now, I too can read the minds of those in love, and you my little mew friend, are deeply in love." said Wiretox, returning to his seat.

Hina looked away, a little embarrassed, then replies, "I am not 'deeply in love' with Fuuga, it's only a crush!"

Wiretox says with a smirk, "Thoughts don't lie, Miss Aoyama."

Hina was speechless. Could she really be that in love with a goof ball like Fuuga?

Wiretox asks, "Tell me, why do you like the son of Tomahawk?"

"Son of Tomahawk? Oh, you mean his dad, right?" said Hina, looking away like a shy little girl. Shy about this subject. The reason why she never told a soul was because she is afraid that her father might react the same way as he did with Seka and the alien, Hayoto. But she never thought she was that much in love with him, she just thought it was an innocent, school girl crush!! But for what Wiretox was saying, it could be more then she ever thought.

"I don't know why." she says.

Right on cue, before Wiretox could say anything, his communicator goes off.

"Excuse me." said Wiretox, leaving his chair and goes to a corner to talk to the person on the other line. It was Isaac, the heart monster, Wiretox's prim minister, saying that his brother Diamond-Eye is here to see him.

"Could it wait!? I am in the middle of something here Isaac." Says Wiretox.

"No sir, he seems really upset about something and wishes to speak to his oldest brother." replied Isaac, on the other line.

"Very well Isaac, tell my brother I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Wiretox.

He hangs up and walks over to Hina and replies, "I have to go. My younger brother, Diamond-Eye wishes to speak with me. I'll be back in a few minutes." and with that he leaves Hina alone with her thoughts, though not for long, for she sneaks out, without anyone seeing her. Wiretox tells the guards (Hank and Herold) to stand guard and make sure that their guest does not leave that room. Unknown to them, their guest has already left the room and is now following him to the teleporter room and up to the main bridge.

Once there, Wiretox steps up to a diamond shape (the shape not the jewel), singled eye, white colored monster with two, more alien looking arms with three fingers on each, two muscular legs with two toes on each, and only three eye lashes and a small, vary small pupil. Hence the name, Diamond-Eye.

"Brother, did you know that a member of my gang was defeated by this New mew that's causing a ruckus among us!?" said Diamond-Eye.

Hina watches form the balcony, since no one is up there at the moment, listening in on the monsters conversation.

Wiretox replies, "Yes well aware of that brother! Do not forget that it was I who and Tomahawk 2.0 who gave the green light to do so! You're a little late to make complaints, it's been two weeks since that attack on Seka!"

Hina couldn't believe what she was hearing. The monsters have been attacking her sister for weeks.

"So, that penny guy wasn't the first." said Hina, to herself.

"Okay. So Micro-Freeze is only a level one member of the gang, but the other members are getting worried that this whole mission might get out of hand brother. There are rumors that the guardians are on earth as well, which making my workers and member even more terrified!" said Diamond-Eye.

"The rumors aren't rumors, they are true. In fact, guardian #11, The Destroyer is with Seka, the mew boys, Hayoto and those other two aliens and the older self of Tomahawk, acting like a guide." replied Wiretox.

"What!? Brother, please allow me and my gang to assist you in this time of need!" pleaded Diamond-Eye.

"Sorry Diamond-Eye, but that job is already taken." replied the king.

"What!? By who!?" asked Diamond-Eye.

"By me!" said a voice from behind. Its king Cobra and two of his henchmen.

"King Cobra!? But he is not a royal family member!" said D.E.

"True, but I gave the job to him." replied Wiretox.

Hina gasped after remembering who that snake is, the vary same one who caught her when she tried to escape.

"Wiretox, please! Let me and my gang join you and those snakes on this mission. We can be of help to the cause!" demanded Diamond-Eye.

"How many of your gang is willing to join the cause, my baby brother?" asked Wiretox.

"5,000 troops are ready and waiting as we speak, Wiretox. I mean after all, Tomahawk 2.0 is dating my oldest daughter, Rachel, I think he can use some extra muscle against Mew Seka!" replied Diamond-Eye.

"Agreed. Very well Diamond-Eye, you may move out your troops by 5 'O clock tomorrow." said Wiretox. "Now if you may excuse me, brother, I have a dinner to attend too."

"Yes my brother, I look forward to fighting along side you on the battlefield, like old times." replied D.E.

Hina then knew she had to return to the dinning room before the king realizes she's gone. She gets up, but runs into Hank and Herold, and they grab her by the arms, but after some convincing (she tells them that if they turn her in, Wiretox will get mad at for them for letting out of the room), the wooden soldiers takes her back to the dinning room before Wiretox. Though, yet again, King Cobra knew she was there the whole time, he just didn't say anything.

Hina returns to the table and acts naturally as Wiretox steps into the room. He replies, "Now where were we? Ah, yes, we were talking about your love affair with sir Fuuga."

"Can we change the subject!?" said Hina, getting embarrassed.

"I suppose we could. Why not?" said Wiretox. Then he snapped his fingers, a waiter then hands him a tray, sets it on the table and leaves.

"Do you know what this is?" asked the king.

"The second course of dessert?" says Hina, all innocent, but really planning on a way to escape.

Wiretox lefts the lid off, revealing a soul crystal. He replies,

"This is a monster that was defeated by the hands of those that now travel with your sister."

He then throws the crystal onto the floors, and, from his hands, spits lightning at it, rejuvenating "The Swissanator!" Hina was stunned to see that he actually did what he just did, thinking it was nearly impossible to resurrect a creature like that. It was like seeing Frankenstein coming to life!

The Swissanator then salutes and replies, "Thank your highness for summoning me back!"

"Think nothing of it. Now return to your post, as ordered." said Wiretox, in a gentle tone of voice.

The Swissanator takes his leave and returns to earth within the hour.

Hina, still pretty much having her eyes wide open says, "How did you do that!?"

"Simple. I just did. Watch this!" replied he.

He then walks over to the window and, from his hand, not lightning, but a gigantic fireball phases through the window and is shot to earth, faster then the speed of light.

It crashes down on the still napping Norm, starting back his internal flame, making him conscious again. He raises up back onto his feet and says to the other monsters, "Where did they go!!!?"

One monster replies, "They walked away hours ago while you were sleeping. Just follow the rows and you'll catch up to them soon!"

And with that being said, Norm steams off after the gang of humans and aliens.

Hina watched this on the big screen in the dinning room.

Wiretox replies, "King Cobra didn't need to tell me where you were when I was away for the few minutes I left."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hina.

"I know you followed me and spied on the conversation with my brother." explained Wiretox.

"How did you know!?" said Hina, rising up from her chair.

"Super hearing!" simply replied Wiretox. He orders the guards to take her back to her until he summons her again.

Still, Hina was amazed of what the king can do, and she wonders, can the mews defeat, as the guards take her away.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

Meanwhile, back with the gang on earth, they just notice the fireball falling from the sky.

"What on earth was that!?" asked Fuuga.

"I think I know. Wiretox." replied T 1.0.

"He's here on earth!?" said Toshi, oddly enough.

"How do you know about him? I haven't said a thing about him all day." asks T 1.0.

Toshi was flabbergasted, unable to answer his question.

"Unless, you already knew about him and the monsters." Tomahawk continued.

"What!? Is that true!?!" said Hatsu.

Toshi and Renzo looked at each other, as Hayoto seemed to be as clueless as the humans were.

Toshi looked back at them and replied, "So what if we did? The humans caused our parents original death, if it weren't for them, we could've never existed!"

"Unbelievable." says Tomahawk, "28 years later and they still have a grudge. It wasn't the mews fault, the monsters and my alternate self were planning to kill them from the beginning, they told us themselves and they seemed proud of it!"

"Enough! I never believed you anyway, the only one I take orders form is Kish himself!!" replied Toshi, getting up and takes out his sword. His little friend Renzo agreed with him.

"I thought they were just stories?" said Hayoto.

"You should listen to your father more Hayoto, you might learn something. After all, he was right about that Seka girl!" said Toshi with a cruel smile.

Fuuga and Hatsu had just about enough of this guy. In one fell move, the two rush to their feet and point their weapons at the aliens.

"You take that back you pointy eared freak!!" demanded Hatsu.

"Make me mew boy!" replied Toshi.

Tomahawk steps in, "Whoa whoa whoa!! This isn't the best time for this, kids! If you haven't notice, we are in the middle of an invasion here; the only way we can survive is if we work together! So let's all just calm down and lower the weapons."

They slowly lower their weapon as Tomahawk suggested.

"Okay, but when this is over, I shall be the last thing you see, boys!" said Toshi.

Tomahawk got angry when he heard that. He steps up to Toshi, his blade shoots out, he points to his throat and says, "Hey! That's my son and his friend your talking too pal, you don't say anything like that when I'm around!"

"You wouldn't." said Toshi smiling some more. But Tomahawk wasn't kidding. He presses the blades against Toshi's throat and gives the 'I'm serious' look. "I thought you said we need to work together to survive?" said Toshi.

Tomahawk smiles and replies,

"I think we can do with one less."

Toshi gives in, fearing for his life. He drops his sword and apologizes. Tomahawk returns to his seat and asks if anyone wants some more s'mores.

Fuuga replies, "Dad, that was amazing!"

"Yeah well, no one threatens my son or my family when I'm on the job."

Just then, Seka returns from her walk and sits down along side Hayoto, though she avoids eye contact with him.

"Are you alright?" asked Hayoto.

Toshi hits him on the head, saying she's the enemy.

"I'm fine." said Seka quietly, not noticing their little fight, now looking away from Hayoto.

"Are you sure your alright, Seka?" asked Hayoto again, then blocking another blow from Toshi.

Seka just had a quick glance at him, then looks away again, like she was feeling guilty for something. She was about to say something to him, but she changes her mind before she could.

Tomahawk hands her a multi grain bar and replies, "Here eat this. You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Where are we going tomorrow?" asked Hatsu.

"To wherever these monsters are leading us, right The Destroying?" said T 1.0, looking towards The Destroyer, who just shrugs the question off, like he didn't hear him.

"What's his problem?" asked Renzo.

"Who knows?" says T 1.0, "I never fully understood the guardians anyway."

Seka takes the bar and slowly eats it, even though she was about to cry for some reason.

The Destroyer thinks to himself, 'if only they knew!"

On the other side of town, a convoy of monsters, lead by Fred and Shadow, are on their way to find the Seka and those aliens.

Fred and Shadow are now arguing among themselves about which way to go.

"I told you to go south, but NOOOO, you side north!" said Fred, in the back seat of a truck, leading the convoy.

"That's because they went north Fred! Your head must've bashed around so much during when Seka and those aliens were making their getaway, that you forgot which way they went!!" said Shadow.

"Oh yeah, like you have a better memory then I do!!" replied Fred.

Shadow replies, "I do have a big head after all. Big head means better memory, in which you obviously traded for a bigger nose!"

"Why you little...!!!" replied Fred like Homer Simpson.

They wrestle each other for several minutes, until their communicators start beeping. They stop fighting and answer. It's Wiretox on the other line, asking them why it is taking so long to find them.

Shadow replies, "Well sir, it seems like Fred and I are having a little disagreement about which way to go."

"You got to be kidding me?! Just follow the rows you block heads!!" said Wiretox, hanging up.

"What rows?' asked Fred.

Then the two look up to see 2 rows of monsters on the roof top, leading in a certain direction.

"Oh, those rows." said Shadow.

"Alrighty men, forward march!!" commanded Fred.

They lead their convoy closer and closer to the gang, unknowing of their arrival.

Later that night, Wiretox calls for a meeting with his generals. Some, like Fred and Shadow listened over their communicators, others over the video screen, as the rest came to the meeting. They all (except those who aren't there) sit down in a large conference to discuss the main issue...how to destroy Seka and her companions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are here cause you are my top 250 generals and we now face a unexpected situation, Mew Seka! She has defeated four generals already, who knows who next. Now my brother, Diamond-Eye and his gang has volunteered to assist us in this time of need, but we need to gather are full strength to destroy Seka and those who now travel with her!!!" says Wiretox, at the head of the table.

"So, it is true then that the older Tomahawk is with her now?" asked a monster named Mace-head, with a southern accent.

Wiretox replies with a cruel look upon his face, "Yes, along with the two mew boys, one being his own son, Fuuga!"

"Wait a minute, does this Fuuga have similar powers to his father's!?" asked a monster named The Mountain King.

"No, but he is a mew. And now a guardian, known to you all as The Destroyer, is with them as well making things harder on us. That is why I propose that we gather our full strength and hunt them down, we know where they are and we can corner them easily, if things go our way." replied Wiretox. "Agreed!?"

The generals think about this for a moment, and then they all agree, which means that 75% of their forces are now going to be focus on hunting Seka and her friends down.

"But how about the rainbow warriors? Who's fighting them?" asked Peace keeper.

"Not to worry old chap, Eya is keeping them busy for us. That is why we haven't used the other 25% of our forces on Mew Seka." replied Wiretox.

"But Eya hasn't done a thing to help us since we teamed up with her to fight the rainbow warriors!?" said a monster named Old J, a farmer looking one with a straw hat and a (laser) pitchfork.

"I know, which makes for the perfect cover. That way, the rainbow warriors, and especially that 'Rainbow maiden', won't suspect a thing, thinking we are still there, but in reality, we are not, Eya and 25% of our troops are!" said Wiretox.

The other applaud him for his ingenious plan, calling him a genius while they were at it.

"Now then, since we got that out of the way, we can now send fourth all gangs, all wooden soldiers, all scorpion warriors, all penguins, all pumpkin goons, all monsters to the front lines, we are going to hunt and kill Seka by any mean NESSESARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ordered Wiretox.

With that, the monster dismiss themselves, going to tell their troops to go fourth and destroy the humans, aliens and anyone else who gets in their way.

Another brother of Wiretox, Pumpkin-head, orders a small gang of his, called "THE NATURE LOVERS" to go immediately go to the front lines. A monster, by the name of Slim the stick monster, salutes and tells the other fourteen to get going by order of their master, the most brutal and merciless monster in all the empire, "PUMPKIN-HEAD"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Landing ships head toward earth with billions of monster troops, that enter the night sky, go unnoticed by our heroes, who are now asleep under the stars.

In the morning, Seka found herself in the most unusual position...in the arms of Hayoto. She opens her eyes and finds herself feeling an oh so familiar feeling, one she spent with Hayoto when she got pregnant with Ryu, only to find herself in Hayoto's arms. Without waking him up, she quickly got from under his arms and crawled over a street light. She breathed heavily, thinking what was she doing in his arms? Then she notice one thing, the monsters that were on the roof tops have disappeared without a trace. Then the sounds of yelling and screaming could be heard. So Seka gets up, looks down the street to see an army of monster coming at her and her friend... oh and the aliens too. In a hurry, Seka scrambles to wake up the gang, only to have them ignore her, saying stuff like, "Five more minutes" or "It's too early" But she has better luck waking up... Toshi!! Who thinks he being rudely awaken, so in one swift movement, he gets up, pulls out a sword and points at Seka's throat.

"Now Seka, I'll finally kill you once and for all!" said Toshi.

He's about to make the final blow, until his sword is shot out form his hand. Toshi turns and sees the monster charging at them. He slowly walks backwards until he trips over The Destroyer, waking him up.

He gets onto his feet and replies, "Why did you do that for!?"

Toshi points towards the advancing army. The Destroyer screams at the sight of the army, which wakes up the others.

"Is it morning already?" asked T 1.0.

Then his hat is shot off his head, then he orders everybody to run, but he goes back for the hat in the nick of time. They run to the end of the street and were about to make a left turn, when they ran into Fred and Shadow's convoy, almost getting ran over.

"There they are, I told you so!" said Fred to Shadow.

"Oh, not theses two suckers!" replies T 1.0.

Shadow gave the order to attack forcing the gang to goes right instead. The monsters continued to chase them until The Destroyer stops and taps a manhole cover. Seka grabs his rod like arms and tells him to go. Then the manhole cover slowly comes off, stopping the monsters as they watch "The Grim Reaper" accents from the hole with scythe in hand.

He replies to the monsters, "Thou shall not pass here!" with his eyes glowing red under the hood of his cloak.

"I thought you were on our side Grim!?" said Fred.

"I am, but the X guardians want to talk to the humans who just pasted here." replied Grim.

"Well, we want to kill them!" replies Shadow, then ordering the attack on The Grim Reaper.

One monster goes onto the attack, but with one sweep of his scythe, the monster turns to ashes, leaving only a soul crystal. The monsters then decide just to go another way to follow the humans and aliens. But then another guardian appears a little ways from where they met up with The Grim Reaper. This time however, it's "The Insect Queen" shooting her stingers at the monsters, causing a panic among the convoy.

Meanwhile, The Destroyer leads the gang to the park.

"This is where our paths divided." said The Destroyer.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked T 1.0.

"I was told to lead you to this place last night by the X Guardian, Nightmare and the original ten guardians." replied The Destroyer.

"Well, I guess the monsters gave you that chance didn't they?" said Tomahawk, seemingly okay with the fact that he was about to trick them into going another direction.

More guardians' ascent upon them now, the others form the original ten, including The Iron Angel. Looks like: human looking, but with triangular iron legs, wears an iron helmet that has a tall pointy spike decoration on top, making him appear taller then he actually is, iron wings, brown hair, blue eyes and a goatee and a chest plate, Height: 6' 8", 7' with the helmet. Muscular arms and wears a white shirt. And others are with him, including; The Crown Monster, Davy Jones, The Genie Monster, Scroll Reader, The Vineyard knight, Venus and The Stick/Club Monster. The Destroyer tell them that Nightmare and the other 24 X Guardians wish to talk to them. Though reluctant at first, they agree to their terms and walk into the park to speak with the mysterious 'X guardians'

All is clear, silent and peaceful. No one in sight. A light shroud of mist surrounds the park, damping it. Seka tries her best to avoid Hayoto as much as possible, feeling somewhat guilty about what she said about him the night before.

"I don't like the looks of this!" said Tomahawk, looking like he was about to snap at any moment.

Then the earth began to tremble. Bursting out of the ground comes a gigantic, purplish worm with a jaw like that a giant human, but more deadly! Along with a robot with one hand being a claw with a laser drill and the other is a shovel and feet with more drills on the bottom, making him taller. Just then, an over sized, paper airplane flies through the gang, knocking them to the ground. The airplane re-folds into a samurai in mid air and lands on pointy feet. A sand storm blows in, all over the gang, until it moved on to form two, human looking monsters, an old lady and a nerdy looking guy with a tall hair do and a thick mustache. Then a giant, almost disc shape with an ovalish head with an antenna on top and a big red eye walked over them like a five year old walking over ants, joining the other monsters. Something ran at a remarkable speeds, along side the other monsters, turning out to be a spiky monster with an almost triangle head, pointing forward. Two more join the group by jumping over the gang of humans and aliens, roll across the ground, revealing themselves to be swordsmen; one with lots of sword kept in a basket strapped to hid back, the other is shorting and has only one 'big' dark sword. Something like a Japanese dragon descents from the sky along side his companions.

Then something shoots trough the humans, who duck in the nick of time. But the aliens become dizzy and confused, as the robotic cannon monsters just walks by them, joining the others who came before him. Another robot monster descends from the skies with rockets on the bottom of his feet, gently landing. A lightning bolt crashes down, then reveals 2 monsters, one cybernetic, lightning bolt monster and the other is a storm cloud with muscular arms. Then a whole army of monsters that look the same but wear different costumes marches towards them. Then the army of monsters turns into one monster, indicating that he's a multiplier that can multiple into an army.

A fly looking robot brings down a monster in a big mask and skinny arms, leading up to skinny fingers along side the others. Another one falls to the ground like a meteorite, then lefts into the sir revealing to be a multi colored star monster. Another one somersaults into view, looking like a weapons master. A tank monster rolls onto the field. A girl with yellow hair and a blue cape, jumps over the dizzy aliens and joins the others. A human sized dragon warrior glides down to his pals.

Then all went silent again, as Seka think to herself, 'are there anymore?' then something taps her leg. She looks down to see a 1' tall wind up weasel monster that looks up to her with those cute little eyes of his and she couldn't help not resisting him.

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" says Seka bending down closer to him.

He replies, "Want to see my big brother? He's right behind you."

"Sure I would love to see your..." said Seka, but is cut off when she turned around and finds that his 'big brother' is a 6' 5" robotic weasel monster that looks nothing like his younger brother. She looks up to his face and replies, "Big brother?"

He lightly pushes Seka aside, picks up his brother and walk along side the others. Then finally, they split down the middle of the crowd, there, a man wearing a poncho, old and torn, with an equally old and town hat, over shadowing his face. He has blade like arms that he seems to keep in the pose of the Egyptian pharaohs. All brown in color, everything form the arms to the ponchos, all but the hat which is a bluish green color. The only part on his body that shows other then his arms are his feet, which looks almost like one whole bone foot.

He breathes heavily, wheezing with every breath. "Hello Seka Aoyama, we've... been expecting you!" said the man, dressed in brown.

Tomahawk was too stunned to sat anything. Seka wondered what did these people want from us!?

Meanwhile, back on the father ship, Wiretox checks in on Isaac and Dr. Simon, after he received a report from them, saying the results of the blood test are back.

"Alright Isaac, what do you got?" asked the king.

"Plenty your majesty." says Isaac, "It's just like Tomahawk 2.0 said; this boy is the next best thing to a real mew. We have confirmed that it's just a simple procedure of mixing human DNA with that of a Red data animal. However, listen to this, the human has to have a certain mutation already in his/her DNA in order for the infusion to work; otherwise, it would just be a disaster!"

"Incredible! But can we reenact the procedure?" asked the king again.

"Oh yes you highness," replies Simon, "in fact, we can build an entire machine that could cause the mutation, similar to that of the mews, without the certain DNA already in their genetic structure. We can just infuse that as well, all judging by our results in the last hour!!"

"That's amazing! This mission was not a complete failure after all." replied Wiretox.

"And that's not all. Bring in the boy!" said Isaac.

Then lab partners brought the boy in on a tray/crib thing.

"Now please look at him and tell me how old you think he is." Said Isaac.

"Alright. He looks to be about six month I assume." replied Wiretox.

Isaac tells him Ryu is three months old.

"But how can that be Isaac old chap!?" said Wiretox, sounding completely shocked.

Isaac walks him over to the screen and says, "You see Wiretox, the human DNA and the alien DNA are having a fascinating reaction with one another. Somehow, even beyond our understanding, the reaction is causing little Ryu to grow at twice the rate of a normal human child. When he is two, he could be in Pre-K, when he is four, he may look eight years of age and so on."

"Will it ever stop?" said Wiretox.

"Yes." replies Isaac, "By our calculations, once the mew DNA kicks in, the growth rate will slow. Probably around puberty."

"I see." says Wiretox.

He walks over to Ryu, hand on his chin, thinking about something that now flows through his brain.

He calls for Simon. He answers. Wiretox replies, "You said we could build a machine that could reenact the mew infusion process, right?"

"Yes sir." replied Dr. Simon.

"Interesting. Then can we, I don't know, infuse little Ryu here into adulthood?" asked Wiretox.

"If we could, he would probably be the...(finally gets onto Wiretox's idea) the strongest mew of them all!" says Isaac in great amazement towards the end.

"Dr. Simon, how long could it take to make a machine like that?" said the king.

"2 days sir." replied Simon.

"Splendid, then it's settled, in two days, we make Ryu into an adult, thus making him the strongest to ever existed!!!!!!!" says Wiretox in a frenzy.

Then Isaac snaps him out of it, saying that there is one problem with that.

"Whats that?" asked Wiretox.

"We have to keep the past mews alive, otherwise, Ryu would never existed." replied Isaac.

"Then stop being a downer old boy. We will keep those mews alive, but the ones on the future will die at the hands of one of their own, little Ryu." said Wiretox. Then he and every monster in the room goes into a laugh fest, until Ryu starts crying.

Isaac picks him and replies, "I can't wait until he's an adult!"

Then a woman with blue hair, wearing a white shirt, gold skirt, light purple boots and has two huge swords, harnessed onto her back and sporting off a small crown on her head, walks in and replies to Isaac.

"I don't know, I think you look pretty handsome with a kid in your arms."

"Hello Sally, how's my girl?!" said Isaac in a strange, loving tone of voice.

"Fine!!" said Sally, in a sweet, girly tone.

She then hugs the heart shape monster, because the two are a couple.

"Hello baby sister, how's the planet?" asked her big brother, Wiretox.

"The planet is doing great brother, though it's not easy being a governess." said Sally.

"I hear you lass, it's not easy being king either, especially with all these cat girls and rainbow warriors popping up everywhere!" replied Wiretox.

"Yeah I hear ya!" said Isaac.

"That's why I'm here Isaac, to help my dear older brother in beating this demon! In fact, all of his siblings are helping you guys out!!" exclaim Sally.

"Correct Sally, Pumpkin-Head is already closing in on her with the Nature lovers, but we could use some help with the other mews, we've seem to have lost track of them!" replied Wiretox.

"I'll be glad to do it brother and Isaac, maybe after I'm done with those pesky mews..." said Sally, with the last part suggestively.

"A romantic dinner and a night out, with of just the two of us?" replied Isaac, raising his eyebrows romantically.

Sally giggles and replies "O, Isaac, you read my mind!!" Then she runs off to go into action against the mews.

Isaac looks at the king and replies, "It's still okay to go out with your sister, right?"

"How many times do I have to tell you old boy, I am absolutely spot on with this." replied Wiretox, in a calm and cool manner.

"Okay then Wiretox." said Isaac.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hey everyone! Whoa, obviously we didn't update as soon as we promised, I'm not even sure why. Anyway, this is a really short chapter, but Tomahawk and I are trying to ease back into this. Hopefully we'll be able to get back into the mode of this and crank out another chapter within a more reasonable timeframe. We have our fingers crossed anyways. So enjoy, and please review, suggestions and criticism is always welcome.

Chapter 12

Seka and the others stand there in the park, the grass still wet from the morning, staring down the X guardians; only heavy breathing could be heard. Seka waits impatiently for at least one of these things to speak or do something, but they remain motionless. The smaller, robotic guy scratches himself, but returns to his pose on his brothers' shoulder.

"Are they going to say anything?" asks Fuuga to his father.

"They're studying you." replies Tomahawk.

"Correct Tomahawk." says Nightmare, finally speaking.

"Oh, so you can talk after a few minutes." asks Seka sarcastically.

"Why have you led us here?" asks Hayoto. Seka looks at him for a brief moment before resetting her sights back on Nightmare.

He replies, "Because it is important for you to hear what we have to say. In order to defeat Tomahawk 2.0, his greatest strength is his weakness."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" asks Seka.

"His greatest strength is his weakness." repeats Nightmare.

Seka, getting fed up about not getting a straight answer, replies, "You mean to tell us that you led us all the way here, while being chased by an army of lunatic monsters, just to tell us a riddle!"

"Sorry for your frustration, but we cannot help you anymore than we already have for this is not our fight and we are loyal to Wiretox and the monsters." says Nightmare.

This only makes Seka even angrier. Trying to blow off some steam, she makes a fist with her hands trying to stay calm.

"You frustration is not from us, but from your past." says Nightmare.

"Okay, enough with the riddles and just tell us what you mean!" orders Seka, knowing what he says is true.

Tomahawk tries to calm her down, but she shrugs him off and says to Nightmare, "Why are you even helping us?"

"Because it is the will of God's, that, and Tomahawk 2.0 wants to keep you alive. If it wasn't for him you would all be dead by now." says Nightmare.

Seka has just enough of this guy, rambling on about what she thought to be useless facts.

(Mississippigirl13's part)

"I am alive because I've kept myself alive." Seka growled back, hating to think that she was alive just out of someone's act of pity.

"Your anger blinds you." Nightmare said now.

"Stop it! Enough of these stupid riddles!" Seka yelled, hating how correct he was about everything. And also hating that she had just proven his point.

"Riddles are all we can give you." he said.

Seka was shaking, trying her hardest to hold in her anger. Her knuckles were white and the palm of her hand was beginning to bleed due to her digging her nails into them, creating little half-moon imprints.

"You will see when your mind is no longer clouded."

She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but suddenly her fist flew out and connected with Nightmare's face. His hat, which had previously been throwing dark shadows across his face, effectively hiding it from view, was thrown from his head. Seka let out a startled yelp and jumped back at what she saw was his face.

She saw that he had no skin, or even eyes. It was only a skull. Not even the typical skull you would expect, with the startling white color. Instead the bone was a brown color, and he had a large, permanent smile. There was a small, thin trail of hair on his head, but overall it was entirely brown, gleaming bone. What substituted for eyes were deep blackness in the eye sockets. It was the deepest black Seka had ever seen, and suddenly she felt very sick.

(Tomahawk 3.0's part)

Fuuga, Hatsu, and the three aliens look on in horror, though Tomahawk seemed to be okay with it all, for he has seen that face before, but was still slightly startled to see it again after all these years. Nightmare looks up at Seka with that huge, permanent grin of his and says, "Now that you've seen what I really am, it is time for me to see what's inside you."

Without warning his bladed hand phases through Seka's abdomen; Nightmare continues, "Let me feast on your memories."

Hayoto and the boys step forward to try and help, but Tomahawk stops then saying it's okay, and that Seka will not get hurt.

Nightmare searches through her mind and thoughts easily, until he releases the cat girl from his grasp. Seka felt a little dizzy at first, but was soon fine after catching her breath.

"What are you?" asks Seka.

Nightmare looks at her again and replies, "I am Nightmare, leader of the X Guardians, and servant to God almighty. And this fight is far over Seka, the monsters will not stop until they have destroyed you. The only way to defeat them is to show them a reason to back away. A reason to stop hunting you."

"How? Seka's already defeated a number of their warriors." says Fuuga.

"Not good enough," says Tomahawk, "the monster just think she's a pest to eliminate."

"Correct." says Nightmare.

"How did you end up this way?" ass Hatsu in curiosity.

"I was killed by humans a long time ago, when defending my family. Then I was sent back, thus turning into this form you see before you." replies Nightmare.

"He's the undead." says Tomahawk.

"He's dead!" asks Fuuga.

Seka turns to nightmare again. She thinks about what he said about being killed to save his family. It sounded just like her in this situation. She asks, "How do we get the monsters off our backs?"

"You must defeat someone of a higher ranking than even Tomahawk 2.0." says the paper guy from the side.

"That must be an easy task." says Toshi sarcastically.

(Mississippigirl13's part)

"Oh shut it, Toshi!" Seka snapped, "I feel pathetic and weak enough without you voicing your opinion on the subject!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to upset you." Toshi muttered, giving her a visibly fake apologetic smile.

"Shut up, pointy ears." Tomahawk said, smacking him upside the head.

Renzo frowned, "But Tomahawk 2.0 is so strong… how could anyone defeat him, much less someone even stronger?" he looked up at the older people around him, "Is there even someone stronger?"

"Oh yes, there is someone much more powerful." Tomahawk said gravely, Nightmare nodding in agreement.

"Who?" Fuuga questioned.

"Wiretox." Seka murmured, ducking her head. It didn't take a genius to know that the king would be the strongest. He wouldn't hire someone who could overpower him, now would he?

Tomahawk nodded. "If you have to fight Wiretox… well…"

"Then we're doomed. Yeah, I know, you don't have to point it out." She said sullenly, hating that there was near to nothing she could do to protect her friends and family—to protect her planet.

"I can test you, to see if you might stand a chance." Nightmare said.

Seka looked up at him and nodded, not having to think twice. She needed to see how long she would stand a chance.

"Don't Seka, you wont last a second!" Hatsu advised, making the girl go stiff and look back at him with a glare.

"Thank you, Hatsu, for your moral support." She punched his arm, then turned to Nightmare. "Okay, bring it on."


End file.
